


Infinite Mortality

by Darkkitty101



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AU, BDSM, Bella has a spine, Bondage, Book: Breaking Dawn, Book: Eclipse, Book: New Moon, Comedy, Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Immortality, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Pregnancy, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 77,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkkitty101/pseuds/Darkkitty101
Summary: Adley Choi Moves to Forks WA, to fill the position of Physics teacher after the last one randomly goes missing. She thought it'd be an easy full time position. One that paid really well... maybe to well.Adley has her own secrets, One massive one being she's an Empath. A powerful one at that. Her gift happens to throw her into the path of Bella Swan, one of her senior students. A student who is a walking black hole. Adley get's pulled into the chaos that is Bella Swan's life. Vampires, newborn armies, and vampire royalty... death... maybe even love...
Relationships: Aro/Sulpicia (Twilight), Athenadora/Caius (Twilight), Marcus (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: **January 2006**

Adley finished unpacking her kitchen in her small single level home. The thousand square foot home was a good size. Open concept kitchen, dining room that lead to the living room in the front. The two bedrooms in the home were more than enough for her office and bedroom. The single bathroom had a normal wall unit for a shower and tub.

She sighed looking out the front window before her, her bright yellow four door Jeep was hard to miss. A two-year-old vehicle she’d gotten as a gift from her parents. She took a deep breath. She was three and a half hours from her home city. She shook her head, what had she signed up for?

A middle of the year contract immediately posted by the school board she’d applied to a few months back. She was to take over in the new school year for the retiring physics teacher. She was going to get settled discover the neighborhood finish up her time in Seattle. Then principal Mr. Greene called and said they had an immediate opening for her position for her position.

So here she was eight months early and a week notice to move from Seattle to Forks Washington. Not many freshly graduated teachers got lucky. She wished to stay in the city, but she knew a fresh teaching degree meant nothing. The pay was good. They were willing to splurge.

A knock on her door brought her from her thoughts. She hurried across the room and glanced out. There a man in uniform stood. She scrunched her face up. The man was in his forty’s early fifties at most. The short dark brown hair, his heavy moustache and deep brown eyes.

“Hello?” She opened the door a crack.

“Apologies for the intrusion, name’s Chief Swan.” He tilted his head. “I hope you don’t mind I came to say hello ...and welcome.”

“I’m not used to the Chief of Police being the welcoming committee.” She smiled, opening the door fully. “Being from Seattle the police are usually busy with crime and order.”

“Well not usually, I live three houses down that way. Saw your Jeep, thought I’d say hello. Old man Jones used to like here, it’s been empty for a few months now since his passing. Good to see it full again.” He explained red touching his cheeks.

“Well, hello Chief Swan, I’m Adley Choi. Newest teacher to Forks High.” She held her hand out.

He shook it but quickly dropped it. “Forks High? My daughter goes there. Senior.”

“Is she taking Physics?” She raised a brow.

“I believe so... Bella’s a smart girl...”

**_“Chief Swan...”_ **

“I should get going, welcome again Ms. Choi.” He tipped his head and left answering his radio.

Adley closed the door and locked it. She shook her head pulling out her Nokia phone texting her mother. About the incident. She looked at the clock seeing it was about seven in the evening and should probably get dinner on.

* * *

Her first Monday came after a week of settling into Forks. The new year was done, and she was ready to begin. She wore a simple royal purple blouse under her knitted black cardigan. Her black dress pants slim enough to tuck into Her boots. It’d snowed during the weekend leaving ice patches and wetness everywhere. Typical coastal weather she was learning bitterly. She enjoyed the winter snow that usually coated Seattle.

She slipped into her puffer coat and headed out to her Jeep. The crack of dawn was just happening when she pulled into staff parking. Her Jeep one of many various vehicles and brands. She made her way to her classroom. Up on the second floor she was settled in the farthest corner it looked to be.

The many lab tables and stools she was happy to see again. She’d already prepped herself on the lesson plans from the last physics teacher. He had left a full plan of what he’d planned out for the rest of the semester for each class. It was meticulous. The last few days however were a quick jot of notes that were ruined by ink splatters. He was still MIA. Well, that or they weren’t going to tell her what happened to the older man. She could manage the outline though he had left. He was thankfully an organized man even if he recycled lesson plans and had them going back twenty years in the cupboards behind the desk. That’s what was great with physics, it barely changed.

She logged into her computer and got her binder flipped open to her schedule. Day one. She had ninth grade physics a class of roughly fourteen. In the second block of a six-block day. In third block she had grade ten physics advance, and in the fourth block was regular. Then Day Two she had first period grade eleven advance then, second regular, lunch followed by third period grade twelve regular then advance end of the day. A small school such as this, she was surprised to see such diversity for the class advancements.

She finished setting up checking her watch she decided to go to the staff room. She took her empty travel mug with her. The Harry Potter logo on display. The staff room she realized was on the first floor thankfully near the front office. She unlocked the door with her scan card and made her way in. She headed straight for the coffee pot pouring it in to her mug. She took a sip, barely containing her moan. It was heavenly light roast with a nutty taste. She added a bit of creamer from the little creamer cups available.

She put the lid back on and smiled taking a large gulp. It was perfect to warm her from the cool air currently drafting through the school. She turned to see a woman enter the lunch room. She was a bright redhead, and glasses pushed up on her face. A portly woman that barely stood a few inches taller than Adley. 

“Hello, you must be Miss. Choi.” The woman greeted. “Shelly Cope, secretary.”

“Oh, Mrs. Cope! A pleasure to meet you. I am Ms. Choi yes. Newest Physics teacher.” She replied shaking the woman’s well-manicured hand.

“Yes, so sad what happened to Mr. Gardner. He was a kind and caring man, lord bless his soul. We’re so lucky to have you. You’re from Seattle, right?” Mrs. Cope asked getting a mug and pouring coffee.

“Born and raised.”

“When did you graduate? You seem, young.” Mrs. Cope looked her over.

“Back in June actually. I’m twenty-three.” Adley responded shrugging. “Mr. Gardner was he the old physics teacher?”

“Didn’t you hear?”

“Mr. Greene did not go into details of my urgent hire.” She murmured cheeks warming. “I thought it rude to ask so abruptly. A first-time teacher fresh out of school, it’s hard to come by a full-time position so quickly.”

Mrs. Cope smiled wider and pulled her closer. “Mr. Gardner was found dead down at the docks a few weeks ago. His wife up and left town. Medics said it was his heart. He didn’t have a history of heart problems though.”

Adley’s eyes widened but she schooled her face. Mrs. Cope brought her into more of the lounge and introduced her to the multiple staff of the school. She realized she was the youngest at least by fifteen years. The first bell rang, and she returned to her classroom.

Many of the students stared as she passed. Adley remembered her own school used to have at least fifteen hundred kids. This school was maybe three hundred and fifty kids. Give or take. She was thankful that it was a small school, but it meant they knew a new person when they saw one. No one was invisible. Adley was almost to her class room when someone knocked right into her.

“Ugh!” She grunted catching her coffee to make sure it didn’t lose it. She felt her chest constrict when she caught herself.

The down side was the girl who was sprawled on the floor. There, a thin girl who looked impossibly pale was. Her brown locks fell around her and her chocolate gaze wide like a deer caught in headlights. She was radiating pain and dark depression. Adley barely had time to bite her tongue to stop the sinking feeling. Her head sharply stung as she steadied herself and her gut dragging her to knees. She batted back tears whelming in her eyes. She took two deep breaths to clear the emotions swarming her like a deep cloud. Adley hurried to offer hand to the girl. She blinked a few times, realizing the girl’s books were all over the place. She ducked down to help.

“Are you alright?” Adley asked once the girl was up.

Even at almost the same height she realized the girl was tiny in size. Her jeans we’re baggy and her shirt loose. The dark chocolate gaze, while wide was surrounded by dark bags bruising her pale porcelain skin. Adley wondered had this girl recently lost weight... too much weight... She was a walking skeleton from the looks of it.

“W —what?” The girl asked her face scrunching up.

“I asked if you were alright. Did you hit your head? Do you need to see the nurse?” Adley asked not letting go of her elbow.

The girl shook her head her dark eyes going flat. “I’m okay...”

Adley studied the dark circles under her eyes. The girl was frail emotionally and physically. She wanted to know why. There was an aura to this girl, that was so light and airy she could see around her. It also pulsed dark near her heart. It was like a physical hole in her chest.

“You don’t look it. You aren’t by chance Chief Swan’s kid, are you?”

She almost hoped not. The officer seemed so nice. He wouldn’t let his daughter get into this shape, would he?

“Yeah, I am... how’d you know?” The girl tried to focus in.

“Your father introduced himself to me about a week ago. I’m a neighbor of sorts.”

“Oh...” the final bell rang. “I need to get to biology...”

She ran with that. Adley sighed watching the flighty girl leave. She shook her head and got back to her classroom. Well, she tried to settle into her first introductions back with the students.

* * *

“Oma!” Adley greeted as she answered her phone following her first week of work.

She’d already given her students comprehension test. She wanted to know where they were in the material their last teacher had gone over. A good majority seemed to understand what was going on so far. A few she had stayed with after class to get a schedule put together so she could work with them to catch them up. She didn’t want these students falling behind after all. Considering she taught one of the toughest subjects for a lot of students.

“How is your first semester going?” Oma asked, she heard her Appa in the background.

“Good, classes are small. I teach grade nine to twelve advance and regular. It’s nice. I get to focus on the kids more.” Adley replied. “How is everything there?”

“My book club has begun the Da Vinci Code by Dan Brown. The church is holding a gala of sorts. In February for the many couples. You should come by for it that weekend you may meet someone.” Oma suggested.

Adley had to restrain her eye rolling. She loved her parents dearly, she truly did. However, they were traditional in every sense of the word. Get an education, married, then have children. That was the chosen path a Korean woman must follow. Even if she was American born and influenced.

“Oma, I don’t need to find someone.” She huffed. “I only just settled here in Forks.”

“Bah! You are twenty three, you should be dating.” Oma grumbled.

“Oma...” she warned.

“Alright, Adley we just worry for you. Appa and I won’t be here forever... I want grandchildren.” Oma reminded.

Adley had to mentally count down, to calm herself from going on a rant. “Oma you’re fifty-eight years old. Plus, Anna and Cole are both older than me, and don’t have kids.”

“Anna is just starting her residency at the university hospital. She is also engaged and about to be married in a year. Cole, he is finishing his graduate degree in pharmaceuticals. You are done degree and still no partner. The last person you dated was that Terrance kid...”

“Tyler, Oma, and he joined the Marines.” Adley pinched her nose.

“A strong, brave man.” She huffed.

“Appa, what’s that about the horse races again?” Adley perked up.

“Appa! Gambling again?!” Oma screeched immediately hanging up.

She shut her phone off before she could hear any more of it. Adley flopped down on her couch and closed her eyes. 138 miles and she still couldn’t escape her Oma. Bless the tiny woman who loved all three of them dearly, she was a force to be reckoned with. She got up starting dinner up.

* * *

Monday mid-January came, and she was in her fourth period physics on Day Two. Her advance seniors. She had a good mixture of boys and girls. Her top students being Angela Weber and Ben Cheney. Today she was handing out their assignments to be completed by the end of the week.

She stopped at the back table where Isabella Swan was sat staring at the white board. She pursed her lips and took a calming breath. Adley stopped in front of the table, she’d given them the half class to work on the assignment even. Yet here was her student, in advance classes mind you, staring off. She could not help the small irritation radiating from her. She had been given word on each student and how each one did. She’d used it to get them all a head of the group.

Isabella Swan had been proving to be a more difficult student than promised. Each teacher had vouched she was an honor roll student maintaining an average of eight six. Yet her tests and assignments the last two weeks had been proving otherwise. Her latest was a fifty-one. Adley had gone back to her previous year’s mark of a ninety-two.

“Earth to Ms. Swan.” Adley waved her hand in front of the vacant expression.

She dared to allow her mental block to lower a bit. She sent her feelers around Ms. Swan, and her pale aura. The same dark hole that was the child in front of her caused her heartache. She quickly tossed her emotional block up to numb herself to Ms. Swan. What had happened to this girl? A question no one seemed to dare touch. No one really spoke of Ms. Swan’s head dive into zombie state.

Adley had observed the teen for the past two weeks and only concluded she was lonely. She sat alone in the cafeteria and didn’t study with other students. She drove a hideous old truck. That turned heads not just because of the noise the old ford made. It really did make her wonder if this girl had ever had friends. Each teacher sung praises of the student before her. Adley wanted to smack the girl back into herself, and simultaneously hug her tightly.

“I realize I’m the newest teacher here Ms. Swan, but don’t think for a moment I’m not here for you all.” Adley stated leaning across and squeezed her free hand.

The girl barely reacted. She sighed seeing the class had plugged into iPods and music devices as she’d allowed. Sufficiently distracted. So, she focused in on the brown gaze before her and sent sparks of shock and terror.

It got her alright. “What?!”

Isabella jumped practically off the chair. She took her hand back holding it as if she’d been hit. She zeroed in on Adley’s small grin and blown wide pupils.

“Hello Ms. Swan. Are you doing okay?”

“Of course, never better.” The girl forced a smile.

“Look, Isabella I’m not stupid. I know a depressed teen when I see one. Do you want to talk about it?”

“I’m not depressed.” The girl snapped sitting up right as the final bell rang.

Adley sighed while Isabella took off. She turned rubbing her temples. She walked to the front of the room. She wanted to fling herself down and scream. It was like talking to a brick wall. A stubborn one to boot.

“Don’t take it personally.” A soft voice stated.

Adley looked up to see Angela Weber stood with her books in hand. She was a tall girl who was probably six foot something. A modest girl and great friend to all those she came across. If someone lived up to the meaning of their name. It was her.

“What do you mean?”

“Bella, she’s been like that since the end of September. I don’t like to gossip. Bella is a friend of mine though. We were close for a while in Junior yeah. She’s gotten depressed and begun zoning out badly. She does it with everyone I meant don’t hold it against her.” Angela explained.

“I won’t. I know what it’s like to be depressed myself...” Adley sighed. “What caused this?”

“She was dating this guy, Edward. His family moved and Bella hasn’t been the same since.” Angela responded, shifting her weight to her other leg. She was uncomfortable.

“A boyfriend left her like this?” Adley scrunched her nose up.

“That was my reaction, but it seemed deeper than just a sort of relationship.” Angela shrugged and exited the class.

Adley blinked a few times before she Got ready to leave for the day. Was there something she could do to help the girl? Someone she could discuss this with? Many questions flew through her mind as she made her way out to her Jeep and decided to head home for the evening thinking on ways to help her class. Especially a certain student. It would take sometime but she had a gut feeling she needed to.


	2. A cry for help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adley finds herself setting roots, and helping a certain someone.

January faded into a dreary February and the first week of the month was upon her. The first weekend she decided to give herself a much-needed break. Adley ventured down to the reserve to First Beach where she’d been told to visit by a few of her coworkers. The trails were beautiful regardless of the cold weather. She’d enjoy the coast line, and ancient life that filled the forest. A certain beauty haunted the west northern coast.

She stopped in the Newton’s sporting and camping goods store. It was on the edge of the downtown strip. One of her regular twelfth graders was working the register. Mike Newton, a blond-haired boy with big eyes and a brighter grin. A normal football jock.

“Morning Ms. Choi, what brings you in?” Mike asked.

“I’m here for some hiking boots, a backpack... actually a few things now that I think about it...” she paused pulling her list from her pocket and a golfing pencil.

“Going camping? Bit out of season isn’t it?” He laughed.

“Yes, it is, I’m actually wanting to go hiking. Some walking of the trails being from Seattle I didn’t venture often out to the ocean as much as I should’ve. The Cascade Range just southeast of the city were my stomping ground for hiking and climbing.” She replied.

“Up to Second Beach trail?” He asked.

“Yes! It’s apparently a beautiful trek. I quite enjoy good nature shots my camera is just itching to see it. I may not go too far in from First Beach but it’s worth the trip. First boots, a pair of wool socks and long johns... maybe even hot pocket things the ones you wear in your gloves for warmth? Granola for the trip and water bottles and a backpack.” She listed off.

During this Mike brought up most of the things and pointed back to the boots. She went searching for a size six. She found a pair she liked, a light tan colored Timber pair of hiking boots. Then she found long johns and socks. She paid for it all and headed back out to her Jeep. She smiled patting the thing before taking off for La Push the First Nation reserve.

The drive wasn’t more than twenty minutes, and she was pulling into the trail parking. There was a bit of slush and snow around the many trees. She realized she was the only one as she parked in the empty parking lot. Adley slid into the back of her warm Jeep and slid off her pants. She hurried to get her Long johns on to give her some heat in the biting cool air. Her windows were tinted but she still did not want to chance some cop coming in and seeing her in only a pair of bikini underwear. They were a grey color too. No lace. She didn’t have anyone to impress with under things.

She hurried to redress and lace up her boots. Her normal pants flared over nicely and did not get caught in anything. She did up her coat and reached over for her camera and slid on the backpack she’d stuffed with the things from the store. Once she was done she got out and went to the driver’s seat turning off the vehicle. All locked she headed off to the trail in front of her.

All around her the overhanging trees stood. Large thousand-year-old beasts amongst the smaller ones of a few centuries. She took her camera out and immediately started clicking away. Her Canon EOS-1 DS Mark ii had been a graduation gift to herself.

She smiled heading inwards on the trail. She’d head to the beach later. The empty trail was wonderful to photo graph. A few she realized she would want to blow up to have on her walls at home and classroom. She trailed along a bit enjoying the sound of the wind through the tree tops. The distant sound of waves crashing against rock. It was utterly peaceful.

Her hike had her red cheeked and happy she’d brought the pocket glove warmers once she paused from taking photos. The serenity of it all made her feel at home. The wilderness always had. She sighed reaching back for a sip of water.

**_Snap!_ **

She stiffened glancing around the trail in front of her. Nothing more than more dirt and gravel and puddles. She slowly pivoted to her left taking in the forest. Her dark eyes squinting to get a better look in the underbrush. There she let a small gasp escape her lips. In amongst the trees, she could see the outline of a black beast.

She slid her bottle of water into her bag. She then quietly turned on her camera still hanging around her neck and let the thing snap some rapid-fire shots without aiming it. The flash was off mentally she thanked the heavens. She rarely got animals on camera. Especially wolves. Were those common here in Washington? She really didn’t remember when hiking and climbing Mount Rainier… She thought. Surely, they weren’t common. She paused trying to remember. Didn’t they nearly go extinct here?

She shook her head realizing she shouldn’t question a gifted horse in the mouth. She shot a few more as the dark beast came out from the trees. It stepped into the trail before sitting on the path quite a bit away from her. The beast was breath taking. She bit back the urge to go pet it.

“Damn you’re a big boy aren’t you?” She breathed. “Very photogenic though. Thank you, Mr. Wolf, however I have a trail to finish hiking and I’m sure you have things to eat and other wolves to manage.”

She backed away slowly from the trail. The wolf made no move to follow. Big eyes stood out amongst its dark fur, but he didn’t follow. She kept him in sight until she was around a bend and out of sight. Adley exhaled harshly realizing she’d been neglecting her lungs too much. She turned and hurried out of the woods.

She headed down another way and found Second beach and took more photos. She enjoyed some food and returned to the trail. The second time through she was thankfully alone from any other wolf encounters. One big furry boy was more than she felt like experiencing for a life time.

It was another hour or so and she was back to her Jeep and driving off as the sky began to darken. She sighed knowing the sun would be back eventually for the evenings. It was only early February. She returned home that night around five and stopped at the diner for dinner. Once she finished an amazing burger and shake, she was back home uploading her photos to her computer.

“Huh, he was pretty big.” Adley murmured working in her adobe working to highlight the photos and the animal. “Probably lots to eat in there.”

She googled the beasts of the surrounding area. Wolves were common and seemed to get bigger the more north they went. Something about ancient grey wolf and Dire wolf DNA.She decided the photo of the wolf in her way of the path, she’d love to hang on her wall with his beauty. She grinned before turning in for the night. Knowing in the next few days she would go to the photo gallery down town to have the film blown up on a bigger print.

* * *

Sunday morning Adley found herself after her morning run, stopped in front of the diner. The Sun was just coming up at seven that morning. A few men were eating around the bar of the cafe. She ordered sunny side eggs and bacon with hash. She set her laptop and began finishing the transferring of the photos to a memory card. She had done some edits in Adobe Photoshop all night. She was satisfied with what she had. She’d surprised herself with already finishing the many photos. She was sure she usually took a few more days. However, the photos were amazing and required little touching of light, or a filter. 

“Ms. Choi,” a deep voice greeted.

She looked up from her laptop and saw Chief Swan. He was dressed not in uniform this time but a plaid button up and outer warm jacket. His moustache pulled while he smiled. She had to admit if Isabella were healthy, she would look just like her father.

“Surely the school doesn’t have you working so hard you’re needing to work through your meals?” He asked, a jovial tone in his words.

Adley smiled shaking her head. “I’m just doing some final bits to some photos I took yesterday. Got this great shot of a wolf.”

She pointed to her current photo of the black wolf. Chief Swan whistled low before standing back up to his full height. Her cheeks warmed at the appreciation. She didn’t share her photographs often. When she did she made sure few knew they were her works.

“That’s a large wolf. How close did you get to it?” He asked.

“Oh, I wasn’t I have a good camera and set of lenses.” She shrugged taking a sip from her tea. “He just sat there and watched me. The wolf was a beautiful specimen. I’m having this one blown up to be a photo in my living room. Maybe a few to add personality to my classroom.”

“You’ve got some talent with a camera.” He agreed. “That would be a beautiful decor item. I’ve heard some folks talking about big wolves in the trails this really confirms it.”

“You aren’t going to do something about them are you? You wouldn’t have full authority in La Push…” Adley paused frowning. She didn’t even wish to consider the fact he woud

“Only if they become an issue with the people. Then I may have no choice.” He sighed. “Well, I should go join my friends down a bit. Enjoy your day Ms. Choi.”

“You as well,” she turned back to her computer.

She watched above it as the chief sat down with two men one in a wheel chair. They were laughing and talking about something. She went back to editing the photos.

After breakfast around an hour and a bit later she walked down the street to the small photography and gallery store. A middle age man was working the counter flipping through a magazine. He looked up smiling to her.

“Welcome,”

“Hello, I was wondering if you develop photos? Digital preferably.” She asked her SD cards in hand.

“Of course, what kind of shop would we be if we didn’t?” He chuckled. “You enjoy photography?”

“I do, it’s a hobby of mine. I’m glad to find a local place to support.” She commented looking around at the many photos of wilderness from around the country.

He had city views she realized of New York all the way to Alaska. He came around following her eye. “I took these photos myself over time. New York was the latest stop. My daughter is attending NYU, she’s a very intelligent girl that one. I wanted to get some scenes for the shop.”

“They are lovely, your angles and perspectives are quite unique.” She hummed seeing the many other things in the store.

“Thank you, I enjoy this all. It’s been my passion for years. Got into it after retiring from the fire station some years back. What of yourself are you a professional photographer?” He questioned.

“No, I keep myself afloat as a teacher. I teach physics at the high school.” She informed him placing her cards down. “I would do photography full time if I could, but such is not for me. I still need to survive.”

“So what sizes would you like?”

She laid out the few photos she wanted larger and the few she wanted done in some smaller portions for her bedroom and office. She left the store with his promise of it being completed in a few weeks. The bigger ones would need to be ordered from Seattle of course.

* * *

February was moving quicker than Adley cared for. It was about the second week into the month. The winter nip was in the air and she was shivering even with all her layers of long johns, a sweater, and parka. She was dressed in a sweater dress and leggings that were layered. She even slipped some snow pants on. She’d caved and bought a space heater for her class room despite her disgust for the things. Having one nearby burn her room down eight years ago did that.

She was standing holding her shawl around her while she wrote today’s problems up on the board for her advance seniors. Her door opened and in slinked Isabella Swan. Adley didn’t give her attention fully, as not to spook the girl. She’d done that more than she would have preferred to do.

“Afternoon Bella, early from lunch I see.” She greeted.

The girl only hummed in response staring out the window. Outside was just a dreary as her mood. Adley capped her white board marker and focused in on the girl. She dared to drop her wall mentally she’d always shielded herself from the onslaught of emotions that were other people. It’d been years of learning how to control herself enough not to be engulfed by the emotions around her. She had troubles as a child doing so and would amplify any of the surrounding emotions if she was not careful.

The same darkness emanated from the petite girl. Her pale aura wasn’t as bright as it had been and the dark spot near her heart seemed to be increasing. It hurt. The familiar palpitations she had come to know when observing Isabella. It took a lot of strength to push that all-consuming darkness away. Adley looked to the clock and back to her student. She had a few minutes before her students were expected. She took a deep breath letting peaceful emotions flood out of her. She didn’t like to use her emotional manipulation parts of being an Empath, it defeated the purpose of help and being genuine she believed.

She kept her mind clear as the aura of her own in light began to reach out and message Bella’s aura. In mere seconds from the pale yellow touched her grey one it lightened. Bella’s brows furrowed. Adley saw her brown eyes lost the glaze on them.

“What?”

Adley crossed the distance and stood increasing the peace, the light increased. Bella sat up, fixed her gaze upon her teacher. Adley didn’t see the pulsing of fear most felt when she did this. Only her sister and family really got this close and personal with her talent, but even they for the first time got freaked out. It wasn’t something that went unnoticed to the person she was manipulating.

“You’re an empath?” Bella croaked.

Adley paused. She knew what was happening to her, this was new. Most felt the switch in emotion but never realized too well it was her influence.

“You knew what that was?” Adley pondered.

Bella nodded only twisting her face up more. “How? I thought... I thought only certain beings could use gifts.”

“You’re aware of others?” Adley gasped, closing the distance to her desk. “Is this the cause of your pain Bella? Did you become reliant on an Empath? Being able to do this comes at a great risk. People can become addicted to it… The good feelings that Empaths can produce. I’ve only stumbled across people who are more sensitive to emotions. Not so much who could manipulate as I do. My Oma told me other Empaths do exist. Our effects can be addicting. A bad drug.”

“Oh, so your human?” Bella deflated in her chair, the hole in her aura pulsed bigger. The outer grey fading more. Adley huffed, she hadn’t been addicted?

Adley sighed pushing some peace and joy into the girl. Not too much because even the simplest of exposure could have someone going through withdrawals. A few times Oma told her was fine. A limited time and exposure. Not to over due it, least she ends up hurting the person more. She couldn’t let her student fall to the hole in her chest. She paused.

Human? What else would she be.

“I’m not aware of what you refer to Bella. I am still human to most of my knowledge… Yet you seem to be so distressed, Bella, would it do you some good to talk about this?” Adley asked softly, touching Bella’s hand.

Dark eyes flashed with a bolt of fear as she sat back pulling her hands to herself. Her aura began to retract and pull in on itself. Adley sighed locking her ability off.

“I’ve already said too much. I’m fine.”

She crossed her arms staring at the sagging teen. Like Hell she was. “Seriously, you’re trying to lie to an Empath. Bella I will not force you to talk but it may do you some good to emerge yourself back into reality. We don’t want to lose you.”

“I don’t need help.” She snapped a bit louder. “I’m fine perfect.”

Adley bit her tongue as the anger seeped around her. She’d run into the brick wall that was Isabella Swan’s depression too much. This had been the longest conversation she had seen the teen have. She would not let that dark pit in her consume her.

“You are to stay after class,” She breathed, trying to calm herself.

“I’m fine. Ms. Choi, I do not require therapy.”

“You can be willing —”

“No.”

“Consider it detention then.” Adley tapped her desk moving to the front as others came in with the bell.

The class went relatively quickly, and all the students were trickling out for the evening. Bella was in her chair with a frown on her face. Adley did not wish to admit, it was one thousand times better to see some emotion on the girl, than the blank stare. Even if she could feel the anger rolling off Bella.

“Thank you for remaining,” Adley sighed.

“It wasn’t exactly a choice.” Bella bit out.

“Consider it a wake-up call then. I don’t know if any other teacher or of your peers has decided to face you head on, but I will. So, you can either participate with me or we can say it’s detention for the semester.” She offered her ultimatum.

Bella fisted her hands and glared up at her. She pressed her lips together, and her jaw tensed. The stare down was intense. Adley noted the grey aura pulsed and tinted pink and began to turn into the bright red she saw with very angry people about to explode. She smiled. It only added fire to Bella.

“What authority—”

Adley held her hand up to stop her.

“My Authority came with the job back in January. It is in my contract to care for all my students. I am in my right to be concerned. I looked at your marks from the beginning of last year and to this year.” She retorted. “You’ve gone from honor roll student, to barely making sixty percent. You had an eight-six average Bella. Here you are barely passing my class. You have a fifty-one. I am in the right to remove you from Advance and put you in regular physics.”

“You can’t.”

“Yes, I actually can. No, it’s not often teachers expend such authority over a student’s classes, but your performance is reflecting that something has happened. Either you work with me to change this and accept the fact I am putting a life line to you, or I go to the principal to hold you from graduation.” She finished pulling up a stool to the table. “So, tell me, Ms. Swan, are you willing to work with me? I make no idle threats. You will repeat grade twelve. Something has happened to you, and it is time to face it.”

Bella sighed rolling her eyes. Annoyance pulsed, Adley felt it in the air. Anxiety tinted green into her grey aura even if it was not major. What made her momentarily stop was the pulse the anxiety caused to her black spot on her aura.

“I can read your emotions Bella, don’t fear me.” Adley offered her hand to her, palm up waiting.

Fear simmered and anxiety grew. Adley did nothing to stop the pulsing colors in the girl. She needed this to continue. It build into physical signs from the shaking to her wobbling bottom lip. Minutes ticked by with the clock on the wall.

“Fine. I agree, I —I need help.” Her cheeks turned bright red passing from her cheeks to her nose and neck.

Adley could feel the insecurity flaring and crashing upon her. She opened her wall up to the girl. She smiled at her, and let a calming wave hit her. It was to offer some reassurance before she leant back on the stool, she’d taken occupancy in.

“That’s a big step for you, being brave enough to realize you need help. I promise you Bella anything you tell me will remain between us. Only if you show distressing signs or words of suicide will I report anything we discuss.” She held out her pinkie to her.

Bella took it a small smile upon her face. “Okay.”

“Now where would you like to begin?”

“Uhm... I’m not ready to discuss **_him..._** So maybe the feelings? It may sound stupid, but it feels like my soul has been ripped out.” She admitted.

“I believe you. I can see it in your aura.” Adley admitted, Bella sat up a spark of life in her eye.

“Really? It’s not just in my head?” She asked.

“While the process of our emotions is mental, the feeling effects the body and aura. I wouldn’t be able to do what I do without it. I can see and feel this giant pit in you. Like something was ripped out of you, hard... major... did a parent die?” Adley asked.

“No...” Bella crossed her arms.

“Ah,” Adley hummed. “Relationship. It must’ve been intense for this much damage to strain on you... we will discuss it when you’re ready. The main thing is tending to the wound. Let’s start with a nice hearty meal and shower how about?”

Bella nodded slowly. “That... sounds good...”

“Excellent. We will stop for some groceries. Fresh veggies, fruit, and make some food. Your body needs to be tended to first physically. Then we will make bath bombs! It will relax you. Once you do this, we will work on maintaining your mind. Set goals...” she stood while she spoke, before she finished, she motioned for Bella to follow.

Adley and Bella came in arms loaded with paper bags. Bella got to putting away the fruit for dessert and Adley pulled out the required pots and frying pans. Adley was showing her how to make Samgyeopsal. She’d stopped by her own home for some things they’d need for cooking and afterwards care. She wanted to make sure she had all of what she needed for her plan without needing to rely on a single father and teen.

“I’ve never really cooked something like this,” Bella mumbled looking over the simmering meet.

“There is always time to learn. I’ve been making this with my Oma since I was a child.” Adley explained. “Cooking was one of the many ways we bonded at home.”

“You’re close to your family.” Bella commented. Adley glanced over to her while she set to turning off the meal that was just about done. Bella had some sparks of green.

“I am blessed to have such a family. Being the youngest it was always busy in our home never stopping. Meal time was the one time it slowed. I know it’s not always the same for others. Do not feel too anxious. Every family is different. Take everything as it comes.” She assured. “Now plates please.”

They were just plating everything when the front door opened. The table Bella set and Adley helped serve it. In came suited up Chief Swan. He was just taking off his bullet proof vest and belt off when he came into the room fully.

“Something smells really good, what’s all this?” He asked seeing Bella setting the table. He eventually saw Adley. “Ms. Choi, what brings you here.”

“Your daughter, we are working on a special project.” She gave him a look that she hoped would send him to talk about it later.

“Glad to see you cooking again Bells. This, what is it?” He questioned while licking his lips.

“Samgyeopsal, traditional family meal in my house.” Adley replied. “Now let’s eat!”

She sat down at the one side between father and daughter. A few moments in silence passed beyond the scraping of forks and knives on plates. Adley didn’t need to be an Empath to see how awkward both Swans were. Family meals were not common she gathered. That, or it had gotten to the point the depression Bella has been in has caused a rift between them…

“So, Chief Swan how was your day today?” Adley asked, before taking another bite.

“Please call me Charlie.” He requested around a drink of his soda. “It’s been eventful… a bit busier than really seen in Forks… people keep running into those wolves or bears out in the trails… We had a situation involving one of the missing cases on my desk.”

“Missing people?” Adley queried.

“Yeah, a few hikers have gone up to the trails around Second Beach. They haven’t turned up. Well one did today…” His brows furrowed. “Not the best talk for the table, Bells how’s school going. You girls get up to anything?”

“Ms. Choi —Adley I mean, has offered to help me with my Physics marks and such. I’ve been struggling a bit.” Bella blurted, cheeks reddening.

“Struggling?” He raised a brow taking another bite of food waiting on her.

“I’m not the greatest with math. Adley just makes sense…” She trailed off.

“We will be working on a schedule to help with her grades. Physics is hard, and if you don’t have the right teacher sometimes it can be overwhelming. A few of my students needed help.”

“Mr. Greene told me you weren’t preforming as well this semester… Bells, do you think you’ll graduate?” Charlie hedged, rolling his shoulders out.

“Uhm…”

“Another part to focus on then. There is still enough time to get her grades around. I’m sure I can work with my colleagues to help you Bella, as long as you show the initiative.” Adley assured her.

“Thank you…”

They kept the rest of the conversation of topics of news for now. Eventually they finished and Adley had Bella help her with dishes.

“Do you girls need help?” Charlie asked once back from changing into more comfortable clothing.

Bella opened her mouth but Adley beat her. “Dessert! Please grab fruits.”

“Fruit?” Charlie questioned.

“Yes, something sweet is always nice. Along with healthy. I did notice the lack of fruit here. now I’ll show you how to make melon balls.” She grabbed her small scoop.

She did not give them time to argue her comment. How they functioned without the necessities was not her place to judge. Adley walked the two of them through properly preparing the fruit salad she always enjoyed. Especially topped off with the whip cream. Charlie took it along with a beer out to watch some sports. Adley and Bella turned to the other stuff she brought with her, as they ate. 

“Now what are some scents you like?” Adley asked.

“Mint...orange...” she replied.

So, they got to work on the bath bombs with her oils in hand and molds as well.

“My sister and I used to make Bath bombs all the time when we were teens.” Adley commented when finishing a bomb. “We spent hours making all kinds of shapes, and scents.”

“Where is your sister?”

“She’s in Seattle, my whole family is. She’s doing her residency now.”

“So, you came here, alone?” Bella asked brow raised.

“Yes, as shocking as that is Ms. Swan. I came for the scenery and position. I have a bachelor’s in education physics and mathematics. Being a teacher, it’s hard coming by full time positions. Especially as fast out of school as I did.”

“Is it hard being in big crowds? Is that why you also applied to Forks?”

“In a way, people can be exhausting, and emotions run high. I’ve learnt to make a mental shield to protect myself. Smaller towns mean less emotions for an Empath.” Adley agreed.

“You went to SU right?”

“I did. Thinking of applying?”

“I haven’t given it much thought...” Bella blushed.

“Well then, we’ll make it a goal to get some university applications done. You’re a smart girl, with unfortunate grades right now. I’m sure a few extra credit assignments could help. I will even give you a reference.” Adley advised. “As long as we are successful.”

“Thank you, seriously. This has been nice. You don’t mind if I go try one of these do you?” Bella asked.

“That’s what they’re for, now you’ve done great Bella. Go shower, bath and bed.”

“Thanks,” Bella smiles taking her bath bombs and backpack upstairs.

Adley smiled cleaning her things and putting them in her bag she’d brought. Her and Anna used to do this when either one of them was feeling down. She could not stop humming at the peacefulness that radiated through herself and she felt from Bella. A few minutes later a knock echoed on the wooden frame of the kitchen entrance. Charlie stood with red puffy eyes.

“I haven’t seen Bella like this in months...” he coughed his admittance. “Ms. Choi—”

“Call me Adley,” she interrupted. “It’s nothing much. I could tell something was a bit off with Bella. Smart girl. If it is okay, I wish to help Bella through this.”

“Don’t feel obligated to now, she’s only your student. You’re already planning a lot…” Charlie rubbed the back of his neck.

“I care for all of my students. I’d do the same for them if they required it. Many I do meet after school or in my off time to help. However, Bella needs more than simple meetings. I do not know the full story, but I saw a girl close to giving out.” She dismissed his bashfulness. She could sense the disappointment he felt in himself.

“I’ve been so busy here the past few months helping with a few state police cases that cross jurisdictions… I was contemplating sending her back to Florida with her mother, or a hospital...”

“Do not beat on yourself for this Chief Swan. I gather she is your only child and when we work full time and try to be a parent it can overwhelm us. You do a lot for your town. Let us help with Bella. I’m not privy to what caused this Chief Swan, what I do know is she needs a bit of therapy that may not be through a hospital. They would give her medications and make her numb. Her issue is not something medication can fix. Does she have any other issues I should know of? I know of the skipping meals and dropping grades and lack of care to herself.”

Adley turned now to the red-faced man who stood uncomfortably clenching and unclenching his hands. She paid his discomfort no mind and let a small assuring wave of acceptance roll over him. Now she noticed the circles under his eyes and how he aged before her. He was exhausted. His own tolerance was crumbling inwards to fall into a blue ringed aura. He was at his end.

“She doesn’t sleep well. Night terrors.” He replied finally.

“Ah. I have something for that.” Adley ran out to her Jeep and pulled out a heavy blanket. “I have anxiety this helps me sleep. It’s a weighted blanket meant to help the body feel secure.”

She returned with the blanket in haul. She handed it to him. He took it with a small huff not realizing its full weight.

“When she goes to settle down tonight after a bath. Wrap her in this. The lavender will help calm her. Speak softly and keep her company. You then should be able to rest yourself.” She replied.

He helped her load up her things so she could return to retire herself for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Note the Volturi will be in this story later on, it is a longer piece. I will try and keep to posting every few days. I just wanted to get a few chapters out for every ones enjoyment :) ;) Enjoy!


	3. Hearts take time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adley takes on helping her student, and somethings come to the forefront.

A knock echoed out on Adley’s front door. She scrambled from the bathroom still towel drying her long dark locks. She was dressed in a grey knitted sweater and dress pants for the school day she was grateful she had thought to dress first.

“Coming…” She mumbled to herself dropping the towel on the front table near the door, which held her keys. She tossed open the door.

Chief Swan stood fully suited up, fist raised to knock again. She paused momentarily taking in the golden glow from his aura, she didn’t even need to focus on her gift to see he was excited.

“Charlie,” she blinked a few times. “A welcome surprise, what brings you to my door this early?”

He blinked a few times smile on his face as his cheeks reddened. She chuckled seeing the embarrassment of realizing the time. It was only six twenty in the morning.

“Apologies Adley, I didn’t think of the time… I just wanted to thank you. Bella slept through the night for the first time in months. I wanted to thank you.” He prattled out in a rush. “Are you usually up so early?”

“That is wonderful news! Yes, school days require early hours. I like to get a good start to a day.” She shrugged.

“Have you had breakfast yet?” He questioned.

She raised a brow to this. “No, I was in the middle of doing my hair before I was planning a shake and some eggs.”

“You don’t have reservations if I treat you to breakfast beforehand? After all you did in one day. I want to pay you back for it in anyway…”

She saw the tinge of uncertainty color his aura. She chuckled but allowed him to feel her own emotions that he was not making her uncomfortable. An odd man sure but one who obviously cared for his daughter.

“Breakfast would be wonderful. The diner down town is open this time, let me put my hair up and I’ll follow you down to the diner? I don’t have class until nine. The station doesn’t mind you taking the time?” She queried.

“The boys can handle an hour or so without me.” He brushed it off.

Charlie went back out to his cruiser to wait. Adley closed the door and hurried back to the bathroom. She was grinning the whole time she brushed her hair out and pulled it up into a bun allowing her bangs to feather loose around her face. They’d turned into side bangs, she’d realized. Maybe a trip to a salon was in order she hummed while finishing with some light makeup and headed to the door. Her bag and purse already stocked and prepped when she got home last night.

She locked the house up and headed up to Jeep. She followed the cruiser down the main road to head into the familiar diner. It had a few elderly people at some further tables being served but that was it. She took her purse and headed to meet Charlie at the door.

They chose a booth near the front windows waiting for the waitress.

“Again Adley, thank you. You have no idea the change I saw last night… Bella slept through the night with no terrors. I slept…” he trailed off, a quirk in his lips showing the smile never left him.

“I am happy to hear. Bella is a sweet girl, to see her struggle like that… it breaks my heart. Maybe its just the fact I’m a first-year teacher but seeing my students struggle hurt. I have the got to save the world mentality my Oma always said.” She chuckled.

“Morning Chief, your usual?” An older waitress came out with note pad in hand.

“Morning Flo, yes, please.” He nodded then gestured to her.

“A guest? Why Chief, you didn’t say! Hello ma’am what can I get for you. Quite the feat to see someone besides Bella dining with him. I feared he’d become a hermit.” The woman laughed.

He blushed Adley couldn’t help but chuckle herself. “I’ll have some eggs sunny side up with bacon please. Does it by chance come with fruit instead of hash?”

“It most certainly can. Advice this one hasn’t ordered fruit in ten years unless it comes with whip cream and sugar.” She teased.

“Then please add some to Chief Swan’s order.” Adley quipped with a giant grin. The waitress nodded and took the pad and left with that.

“You are insistent on those.”

“Healthy bodies help up keep healthy minds.” Adley shrugged. “So, what are you up to today as chief of police?”

Charlie ran a hand over the back of his neck, right as Flo brought their coffee out and placed creamers and sugar down.

“I’ll be looking into some cases with Washington state police, meeting up with officer Helm and officer Kelly. It’s a climbing number of hikers along the trails between here, Port Angeles, all the way up into Seattle. The city is worse off than us. Kelly’s talking FBI involvement. He’s sure it’s some human trafficking crime ring that’s involved. Helm’s got word of it even crossing boarders.” He sighed.

Charlie’s aura rang through with grief the blue sorrow tinging his golden hue. Adley bit her bottom lip before she brought her coffee up to sip on it. The warm liquid required.

“I don’t wish to prod too deep in on classified information. You seem to be implying you don’t believe the theory?” She questioned.

“Frankly, I don’t know what to believe. The cases I’ve been involved with doesn’t include major crime rings. Forks isn’t a hot spot of missing people. The victims are too far in age range, the ones ending up dead aren’t consistent with human trafficking theories. My gut tells me it’s not random all these people are connected somehow. But in something else entirely.” He shook his head. “These cases are making me see the world ain’t so black and white in existence.”

“Has it ever been? Our world is so complex full of things we cannot explain. Do not be afraid to expand your mind. Theories regardless of how out there, is a theory none the less. I’m not a philosophy major. My mind though tells me there is more than we accept to this world than we know.” She explained, not voicing more as their food came out.

They stuck to lighter topics and finished just in time to make it for herself to set up for her first class of the day.

Lunch came and a knock echoed on her classroom. Adley peered up to the open door to see Bella standing, her light aura glowed brighter. She grinned.

“Afternoon Bella, what brings you to my class? Aren’t you supposed to be eating?” She pushed back from her desk.

“Aren’t you?” Bella questioned, before gesturing to her bag. “You don’t mind if I eat in here with you, do you?”

Adley looked to the time. The girl was right. “Smart ass. Yes, come pull up a chair. Tell me about your day so far. I heard you slept well.”

“Yeah, no nightmares. The blanket worked.” She replied. “I did as we planned, asked for a few extra credit assignments from my teachers. Spanish, Biology so far. I’ve got Chemistry and History this afternoon… I want to drop PE.”

Adley paused. “While physical education is good health wise. You’re not in much of a state for it. Have you actually done it this semester?”

“No, coach has me at a thirty…”

“Then drop it. No need to have your average brought down by a class not considered by your university experience.” She replied.

“Really? You don’t care about me dropping a class?”

“It’s not important and gives you time for your other classes. It’s February Bella, you only have so much longer until applications are due. Now how many assignments were you given and when are they due?”

Adley asked before reaching into her bag and grabbing a spare 2006 daily planner. She grabbed a pen before continuing to eat her sandwich. Bella pulled out two full stacks of work books and assignments looking to be twenty to thirty each.

“These are all the assignments I did poor on they are allowing me to redo, and tests as well to help boost it. It also is some work assignments to be graded…” She explained.

“Good, here is mine to add to the pile.” Adley smirked while grabbing the forty-page work book of tests, work assignments all missed prior and would be coming up. Shed have Bella do some more if need be.

“You really made this? When’s the dead line?”

“Tomorrow.”

Bella blanched her eyes going wide as she paled. Fear ran through her.

“I am teasing Bella, not until half way through March. We will work on these together. It’s single sides and mostly three questions needing explanation and some exercise sheets. Relax. Some aren’t even covered yet in class. We will do it as we go. I have a few of these for other students in the class as well, we are staying after class today and Thursday for all other students with outstanding assignments in this class or others. Come by?”

“Of course. Thank you, Adley. I really appreciate this.”

“Good, now eat. And what dates are those due. Tonight, how does homemade lasagna and shepherd’s pie sound to learn to make from scratch? Sandwiches get boring.”

* * *

Adley found herself in a bit of a grove that week, Morning’s found Charlie on her doorstep with bigger and bigger grins and a golden aura. He was focused in on his case load and such. Bella spent time with her in the kitchen and they worked on the assignments and packages given to her by all her teachers. As predicted, they were more than happy to see Bella engaged once more in her daily life. Adley wasn’t fooled too much that it was a struggle for her, in the aura, but every day there was an increase in her glowing aura.

Friday approached and she got a text from her usual breakfast partner saying he had to head up to Port Angeles immediately. Another missing person.

Her Friday passed and she found herself finishing with a few of her students who requested her to stay after for their exam on Monday and Tuesday. Bella remained at her spot near her desk as others finished up and went on.

“You really are dedicated to us.” Bella commented coming up to Adley’s desk.

“Isn’t that what teachers are supposed to do?” She asked. “I had teachers that inspired me so much to pursue doing what they did. My siblings went into the medical field to help the world as they hurt. I wanted to help but in a different way. I know the American education system is flawed and doesn’t do much for the kids. I wanted to change that even if it was just my classes I helped. Everyone should be able to learn.”

Bella nodded right as Adley’s cell phone went off.

She bit her cheek seeing the number. Oma… she sighed.

“Hi Oma, I’m still with my students. Can I call you back?”

“Adley Mae Choi, you will not. You’ve ignored my calls all week.” Oma roared.

“Oma, I’ve been busy…”

“I am aware. I only need you to confirm if you will be down here for the gala. You said you would. I have a guest list to make.” She prattled on.

“That isn’t for weeks –”

“It’s the eleventh this weekend. Tomorrow, you are supposed to be here tonight.”

Adley pursed her lips. “Fine Oma, I’ll be on the road tonight. I am however with students. I will talk to you soon. I love you Oma.”

She shut her phone before her mother could respond. Adley was fully aware the fact she’d have a tea cup tossed at her head and an earful later when she arrived home. Regardless the time of night.

She turned and looked to Bella who stood with a frown.

“You’re leaving?”

“I’m visiting my Oma. I made a promise. One I shouldn’t have made.” Adley huffed. “Oma has it set in her mind she’ll marry me off before I am thirty.”

“Oh, I’ll be alone this evening…” Bella blushed.

Adley pursed her lips. Oma never said she couldn’t bring someone with her. Someone she could use as a buffer between her insistent mother and suitors…

“How in the mood are you to attend a gala in Seattle. We can go to the bookstores and such when there. The gala is at night.”

“I don’t think I have the clothing for it…”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve got that more than covered.” Adley grinned ear to ear while she got up with a plan in mind.

* * *

That Saturday morning Adley arrived from Forks with Bella Swan to Seattle. Her father had permitted her to go to the gala function. He didn’t give much argument since he still felt as if he owed her the world. That whole week Bella had slept well allowing Charlie to do so as well. Her grades had already risen a few percentages up from her failing grades. They had work to do, she knew this with the growing aura in Bella. Adley was no fool this was a long journey. One that showed hope of being successful.

Now, Adley was preoccupied with helping Bella get into a dress. One thing Adley and her sister had tones of were dresses from teen years until adulthood for galas and recitals. The many events of Oma and Appa required them to attend, as expected of patrons and doctors. Oma an economics professor and Appa was a physician in the children’s hospital. So, it was something she was used to, being dressed up to attend any function.

“How’d you function being put with all this?” Bella gestured to the walk-in closet with a circle pedestal surrounded by three mirrors.

It was the attic in the house that had been repurposed from a hangout space to store the many formal clothes cultural to western wear. The one side were suits and others dresses for multiple occasions. It was an array of black tie to simple fancy dress up for events. Many they kept in hopes grand children would wear them. Adley shrugged. She had little desire to produce children just yet. Who was to say they would even fit the children? Each body was so different.

“I knew nothing else.” She chuckled. “I am the youngest of three. My sister had recitals as did I. My brother had many performances in his orchestra and robotic competitions… The list goes on not to mention family events. Reunions to celebrations. I have quite a large family from both sides. Oma had four siblings, Appa had five. Their parents came from Korea but had siblings immigrate. Each had lots of family members who went on to higher education.”

“Are you sure it’s okay I wear this?” Bella motioned to the red dress she’d selected.

It came to her calves and hung in an A-line. The skirt had a few roses sewed into the design. The top was a u neck with thick straps. The cardigan was black. It’d been an outfit Adley had worn to her ninth grade fall piano recital. The color suited the whole valentine’s day theme. It was a modest dress on Bella. Considering she may have been the same height as Adley, but she was much smaller in dress sizes. Adley wore a size 6 to 9 now and Bella was barely a size 0 to 2. Adley had guessed the girl was the size she was in grade nine. She had been right.

“It was mine so don’t worry.” Adley assured. “You can wear flats with it, so you’ll look great. Now make up wise I apologize but we don’t have much in your shade foundation wise... you really don’t need make up. So, brows, lips and lashes and call it good?”

Bella nodded with a small grin. “I can handle that. It’s nice to not be forced full make up. The last prom I went to... I wore too much makeup, it wasn’t me. It’d been his sister who did the makeup… It was pretty. Just not me.”

Bella bit her bottom lip as she remembered. Adley felt the remorse, longing, and embarrassment. She had been more influencing on her pupil she realized, when she placed a hand on Bella’s shoulder sending sparks of encouragement. It wasn’t often she really needed to force fake emotions. She merely transferred her own moods into Bella.

“No one here will force you to be someone you aren’t. Well Anna may be a bit pushy but she’s the eldest sibling. It is a habit she has. Now, why don’t you change back, and we can head downtown for Starbucks and hit the book shops?”

“Sounds good,”

Adley left the closet and rounded down the small set of spiral stares to go down to the second floor where the bedrooms were. Oma stood with a tray of tea and two cups to be prepared. Adley eyed her over, a spark of knowing in those dark almond eyes. Oma retired from the university last year. Since her accident in the summer, she’d decided to take some time to heal and turn to her writings instead. It left her too much time, Adley sighed. Like playing matchmaker and getting involved in the church. Being devout did not bother her, it was the matchmaking.

“You’re weary,” Oma said, evaluating her youngest.

“Just doing some therapy is all.” Adley tried to do her best to be nonchalant.

Oma hummed nodding her head knowing fully well what her youngest was doing. Adley knew it was useless to lie to a woman who was an Empath in her own right. She and her siblings never got away with anything under her watch.

“Your Empath heart is of your grandmother. While it is a blessing it is also a curse. Be careful Adley, do not let it consume you. She isn’t addicted?” Oma questioned quietly.

“No Oma. She is not addicted. I am being careful. I’ve only used my powers to some fuller extent on her once or twice. She’s been dealing with her emotions well on her own. My influence has been more lowering my own shield to use my emotions to encourage her or sooth her.”

“Alright, I will be quiet. Proceed with caution. She sighs with the damages of a broken soul. Her aura, there is a rip on it.” Oma mentioned handing the tray to her. “She knew her soulmate.”

Adley frowned. Soulmate? To meet them as a human was rare. Was this the cause of the depression in her student? A torn soul from a bond recognized by Soulmates? She sighed trying her best not to cry. If this were the cause, there could be dire consequences to the soul. She really knew little on the study of Soulmates finding each other. Her Ancestors had some journals from the more powerful Empaths, but she’d had little time to read them over. A lot of them were in Korean or older dialects. Oma was one of the last to be able to read them, she had studied them at least.

“Oma, will she be okay?”

“I know not the future. I only know she mourns for her other half. It is written all over her. This Isabella is truly injured. For her to endure... a tragic tale.” Oma shook her head with a tut.

“I see the hole in her aura, it pulses from her chest. It dulls it so much. The other half, whomever they are surely must be in as much pain.” Adley observed.

Both women quieted when steps could be heard. Bella was back in her flannel and jeans. Oma smiled wide to the young girl. Adley straightened up with the tray in hand.

“Good to go look at books after lunch? Oma brought some tea. I didn’t even realize the time. Let’s eat before we go.” Adley suggested.

Bella nodded, there was a flicker of a soft glow to her aura at the mention of her passion. So, they headed down to the bottom floor.”

She sat Bella at the table and helped Oma bring out the food she’d been preparing. Adley was however brushed aside to go sit with her guest once Appa came in with a few groceries.

She plopped down on the wooden chair next to Bella, taking a sip of tea.

“You got kicked out?” Bella questioned lips pulling upwards.

“Yeah, Appa is back.” She sighed. “No matter how much I age I swear I’ll always be seen as a child.”

“Until you bring home kids, Addie.” Cole said popping in from the living room. “Good to see you, surprisingly I missed you.”

“Told you, you would.” She stuck her tongue at her brother. He leant down hugging her before sitting at the table across from her. “Bella, this is my brother and the favorite child, Cole. Cole, a friend Bella.”

“Nice to meet you, ever been to Seattle?” Cole questioned.

“A few times when I was younger. The most recent being a lay over before heading to Port Angeles a year or so ago.” Bella replied.

“Well then make sure, Addie shows you all the best spots here. Careful though, she’s a bit of a nerd. Keep her from the one comic store –”

“Ah! Be quiet demon.” Adley kicked his chair under the table, only causing him to bust out laughing.

“Still sensitive on that?” He cackled. “She may come across normal Bella, watch her though. She never out grew the kid who was obsessed with dungeons and dragons, and manga. What was that one set? Ouran high?”

“Cole, stop teasing your sister.” Oma commented coming in with a few dishes setting them out. Appa followed with the rest. “We can always bring out the baby pictures, you are running down the hall nude in my favorite one. Our wild monkey child.”

“Oma…” He fell back before beginning to pass out portions on the plates.

“Isn’t that for his wedding reception?” Adley questioned.

“No those are the videos where he dressed in my dresses and makeup—”

“Oma!”

The meal followed with laughter they left the house heading out to the book store with sore cheeks.

* * *

The evening came and Bella stood beside Adley who was in a rose colored gown to her ankles and long sleeves. The deep v on the back and neck complimented her olive complexion. She was done up with black hair curled and tucked in a half up and half down do. She was thankful her sister had out grown this gown. She’d loved it for a while. She kept herself from bouncing with excitement she didn’t think she missed her family this much. Being away for a month was odd for her. She missed her siblings and cousins randomly coming over and just spending time with her.

The charity gala for the church was already lively with many intermingling and having fun. Adley pulled Bella in the way of a man walking by with drinks. She handed a flute of champagne to Bella. Who hesitated to take it. Eyes wide.

“I’m not—”

Adley waved her off with a smirk. “You’re eighteen Bella, relax. They don’t ID the donors. It’s a little learn secret. Just don’t go to the bar without me or someone over twenty-one. Then they will.”

Bella took a sip and shuddered at the bubbles. “That’s... I don’t know how to feel.”

“You get used to it.” Adley replied bring Bella over to the side.

“How long have you been drinking?” Bella asked in a low whisper, a blush tinted her face already. Adley noted the girl had downed half her drink already.

“Legally since I was twenty-one. My first sip of wine or champagne?” She paused. “I’ve been attending these for ten years. Not everyone can keep an eye on a fourteen-year-old and her trouble causing older sister.”

“So, you were a rebel child?” Bella laughed.

“We looked good on paper and if anyone asked, we were the perfect children. Any parent was jealous of us. Anna and I were no saints. Now let’s go make some introductions.” Adley pulled her by her hand to a few younger adults.

Her cousins she spotted first with some friends. Mathew and Mae, her twin cousins who were nineteen and just freshmen. Both looked a lot alike despite the gender difference. They were both tall for the family at five eleven. They had a few friends with them.

“Addie!” Mae cried embracing her.

Mae practically tackled Adley in a tight hug. She pulled her cousin to her chest and held on tight. Adley even in four-inch heels only came to the girl’s breasts. Adley sensed they were already slightly feeling the effects of the drinks in their hands. They looked older, she noted.

“Mae, I haven’t seen you since Christmas. I missed you two.”

“No thanks to you moving!” Mae stuck her tongue out. “You brought a friend?”

“Yes, this is Bella, she’s a friend.” Adley responded introducing Bella.

“Hi,”

“Bella, you look so stunning!” Mae gushed. “You’re from Forks?”

“Yeah, I am.”

Adley smiled from catching up with her cousins and watching Bella enjoy herself. She made sure to keep tabs on her condition. The girl was genuinely enjoying herself even if nervous. Music began to play a little way away from their group.

“Mae! We should dance!” A smaller girl requested.

“Yes, we need to.”

The two girls went off. Leaving the two men alone. Mathew and his friend Justin. Adley finished her second champagne flute and set it down on a passing tray. Mathew was blushing like crazy seeing Bella.

“Justin let’s go join my crazy cousin! Mathew dance with Bella!” Adley instructed.

Justin took to following her with a brightened grin. The music in time changed to a slow pace. Mathew took to leading Bella. Adley’s heart warmed seeing the two laughing, as Bella tripped now and then.

“They look adorable,” she sighed.

“Mathew seems to be into her.” Justin snickered. “He’s my roommate at SU.”

“That’s why I recognize you! From the photos you two take. What is your major?”

“I’m in second year Chemistry major. I am doing my undergrad before doing my masters.” He replied.

“Those are some big goals. I hope you make them.”

“What about you? Matt doesn’t take much of his cousins.”

“I’m a Physics and Mathematics major. I took education.” She waved it off.

“Are you still at SU?”

“No, I graduated back in June.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry so much Justin. I’m sure Sara notices you.”

Justin turned red pausing momentarily before spinning her again. Mae and Sara were laughing as they danced to the change in beat.

“How?”

“I know young love when I see it. I teach High school. Now I’ll distract Mae. You go in!”

Adley took to spinning over and landing on Mae’s side. “Mae! You look so beautiful! Why can’t I look like you?”

She huffed with a pout and tipped a bit as she stumbled with her cousin. Mae glared down at her.

“Addie…”

“Come find more champagne with me!” She cut her off pulling her from the dance floor.

Once they hit the edge, she saw Justin ask Sara to dance.

“Addie.”

“Mae your friend is dancing with someone. It’s a valentine’s day theme. Let’s go get you a dance partner! One who actually appreciates you.” She cut off again and brought her over to a few women dancing with Summer her out lesbian cousin.

Mae was a closet case she knew and made some introductions before slipping away. She stood off to the side enjoying the growing emotions of happiness and new adventure flowing through the room. She’d done it again. Mathew was still slow dancing with Bella both laughing and talking. She could not see or sense the darkness too much. She’d done her work as match maker yet again.

The gala eventually got to the silent auction part of rich people patting themselves on their backs. All in all, it was good. Even if she had given Bella her first hangover.

* * *

February melted away into March. Adley found herself in her class room prepping to get the mid terms put together. A flaw in the previous teacher’s plan. He never did mid term prepping. So, she put together a few old tests to help the students. Currently her after school group was working on a few other assignments.

“Hey, Ms. Choi.”

She glanced up from her computer looking out to the lab tables. There Mike Newton had his hand up, his letterman jacket slipping down his raised hand. He had a few people at his table. Jessica, Tyler, and Lauren, some of her regular seniors and one advance student.

“Yes Mike?”

“On the work book page five, question eight. The surface considered for Gauss’s law its C, right? Tyler swears its B Spherical surface. Dude named it after himself, right? Gaussian surface.” He asked.

A few heads turned to her from the lower grades but eventually turned back. Bella looked over to Mike.

“Mike’s right,”

“Exactly! Told you, thank you Bella.” Jessica commented.

“Ms. Choi?” Tyler questioned face scrunched up.

“They are correct. It’s Gaussian Surface. Do we need to go over the laws again?”

“No, we’re good.” Tyler huffed sitting back down.

“Okay can you tell me the answer then to number ten?” Adley made her way to stand before them. “Jessica please read the question.”

“Which of the following statement is not true about Gauss’s law? A) Gauss’s kaw is true for any closed surface. B) Gauss’s law is not much useful in calculating electrostatic field when the system has some symmetry. C)The term q on the right side of Gauss’s law includes the sum of all charges enclosed by the surface. Or D) Gauss’s law is based on the inverse square dependence on distance contained in the coulomb’s law.”

“Circle your answer and show me your sheets. Do not share the answer just yet.” Adley gave them a few minutes to look between.

Bella decided to join in, seeming to have circled the question as well as Jessica right away. Lauren, Mike finished at the same time. Tyler eventually circled one. She motioned them to show her. Adley looked close and stepped back to them.

“Bella, Jessica and Mike, you are both correct. Lauren and Tyler incorrect. It is B. I suggest looking in your text books instead of relying on friends. Please open them to the chapters and read through them. Circling the same answers in groups does not help you in the long run. Lauren and Mike please pair up and Jessica and Tyler please partner up. Let them answer first then work together as a team to answer.”

She looked to Bella who blushed a bit before turning around to her desk. Adley motioned her over to her desk in the front and pulled a spare stool to her desk.

Bella complied grabbing her things it was almost four in the afternoon meaning the group time was almost up. Bella sat back and focused back on her work book.

“Alright, it’s almost four. Basketball game tonight I am sure your coach doesn’t want you gone much longer. Please spray down the lab tables from snacks and drinks if you had any and put stools up. Have a good evening. I will see you tomorrow.” Adley announced.

The group got up and began packing it up. The few students began to clean and get the stools put up. Multiple good byes, and final questions she answered before sitting back down at her desk.

“You know this is actually one of Tyler’s best classes.” Bella commented looking up from her work book.

“He’s a good student most of the time,” Adley chuckled. “Basketball is on his mind, however. He always gets distracted beforehand. He’d be an honor roll student if he focused in. He will go to university on a scholarship for sports though. Speaking of Universities, you applied to how many?”

“I missed a lot of cut off dates for local…” Bella admitted. “I applied though in time for winter semester for a few local ones. I did my SAT last year, got 1500…”

“Yeah, don’t worry much on acceptance then. You’ll be alright.” Adley chuckled patting her hand.

“What was your score?”

“1489. My GPA was 3.84 out of 4.00. You are on track to finish at a 3.7 currently. Shall we head to your home?”

“Actually, do you mind if we take a break? I wanted to go see an old friend tonight. We started hanging out on and off again back in January and February… He’s been ignoring my texts recently. I wanted to stop in.” Bella explained, her cheeks going red.

“Hanging with friends is a good step Bella. I have work and such to do myself. Go be a teen.” Adley grinned, seeing the worry and such encroach on her aura.

Bella bit her bottom lip. “Well… I’ll try, Jake has been ignoring me. I don’t get why. Said it was mono… but it’s been weeks. I don’t get why he’s acting like this so distant.”

“Ah. Investigation is called for. Go on and see what is going on.”

She didn’t say anything knowing the girl needed to diversify her friends and keep healthy relationships. Worrying though a negative emotion came with all friendships. Adley had a few herself to call. She realized seeing a text from some of her friends she had some MSN video chats tonight.

* * *

The first two weeks passed and Adley found herself only at the Swan home every other day. She and Charlie had breakfast once a week as well due to the fact the cases were now gaining heat and some leads coming up. Bodies being found she tried to keep up on the news of these missing people. She drove Bella home currently with an arm full of fresh food they’d stopped and gotten for the evening.

Bella paused to grab the mail.

“Oh my god!”

Adley flinched at the high squeal. She stumbled nearly dropping the brown bags with the food for tonight.

“I can tell you’re happy but warning next time.” She huffed half hearted as Bella came bouncing into the kitchen.

Four thick envelops in her hands. She noted Bella tossed the bills down for Charlie to see on the kitchen table for the moment. Adley turned and motioned for Bella to open them.

“First is from the University of Washington.” Bella read. “Dear Miss Swan, you have been accepted.”

“Congrats.” She motioned for her to check the rest first before opening the packets.

“University of Alaska, its an acceptance…” She switched. “Seattle University, acceptance… and Stanford? Holy shit, that’d been a joke… I didn’t expect for them to actually accept me.”

“You applied to Ivy League?” Adley raised a brow.

Bella’s aura was pulsing bright, with hints of gold and green. She was nervous to even be considered it seemed. She turned to the food.

“Go read the packages. Just because you’re accepted doesn’t mean you need to choose it. Think about them, for now go read them over.” Adley shooed her away.

“You don’t want help?”

“You just got for acceptance letters to university, go look at them.” She pushed the teen out. “Do some homework if you really want to be productive. Mid terms are on Wednesday next week.”

It was quiet for the next hour. Adley watched the sun begin to set as she hummed around the kitchen. She checked in on Bella periodically. The girl had all four letters put around her.

A knock on the front door interrupted her. She paused her chopping and wiped her hands on her apron. Adley ventured into the living room to get a look at the visitor but she saw Bella was too engrossed in her work with head phones on.

She went to the door of the Swan home. A young man with tan skin and short black hair stood. He was in a t-shirt and jean shorts? She held her tongue on demanding who the hell he thought he was showing up in such state of undress.

“Hello?”

The boy’s dark eyes widened as he saw her. He stood a good foot taller than her as well.

“Uh, is Bella home?” He scrunched his nose up, red tinged his cheeks.

Adley recognized him then.

“She is doing homework currently.” Adley crossed her arms. “You’re Jacob Black right?”

He nodded. She poked his emotions a few times getting a feel for him. This was the one who had stopped being friends with Bella. Why was he here? He had been the one to cut off contact after a supposed mono outbreak he had caught. She saw the desire and small lust he held for her pulsing crimson in his aura. Adley screwed up her nose. He liked her. Really, really liked Bella. It consumed him.

“Does she have a moment to talk?” He asked.

She wanted to tell him no and slam the door in his face. The hair on her arms stood up at the sensing of his aura. Something was telling her to run from this teen boy. She knew she could not without reason. Especially when Bella was confused for his reason behind the sudden stop in communications.

“I’m not her keeper,” Adley huffed.

She barely knew the boy. Her head felt fuzzy though when she opened her walls to his aura. His urgent needs, and emotions were weighing on her. While she wanted to snap and run. There was nothing from the boy that made her have a reason to do so. He hadn’t been rude or forceful. He wanted to see his friend. Yet still… he wasn’t normal. Adley paused momentarily. This boy… Charlie had spoken of him in passing… she tried to remember back.

**_“Bella’s been distant again… I worry.” Charlie sighed around his coffee._ **

**_Adley raised her brow finishing her chewing before speaking. “Does her current mood have to do with a boy? What is his name… Jake is it? We haven’t touched base on any of her friendships or past relation ship yet. She hasn’t been ready to speak on it. Only the other day she was trying to see a friend and wasn’t successful.”_ **

**_“Jacob Black? He and Bella were getting along at the beginning of the year… went to see a movie. Caught them repairing motorcycles. I didn’t say anything, I don’t like the things, but it kept her occupied.” He huffed. “Jake’s sixteen but got a talent for restoring vehicles. He fixed up her old truck.”_ **

She paused this kid was sixteen. Seriously? She examined what looked to be layers and layers of ripped muscles from this kid and no doubt an eight pack. He was over six feet by a few inches... he didn’t even look like a teen anymore. He had to at least be twenty. She’d keep a close eye on him. He could come in, but not without her being present. Well in the house. She had dinner she promised to finish. So, she let him in, and he followed closing the door before going to the living room.

She went back to the kitchen and quietly finishing the chopping of the stir fry. Her pork was cooking nicely. She tried listening in but beyond the sizzling of the meat and walls she couldn’t. She put her feelers out instead. She couldn’t see them, but she did not need to.

He was irritated. That smacked her on the head. Bella was feeling some sort of fear and worry for the boy. Adley held on a few moments while the worry grew as did the irritation. Maybe they were arguing? The spikes continued to attack her. She clenched her jaw.

She paused the meat pulling it off to the side. She padded over quietly to the hall, looking to see them. In the living room where both stood staring at each other a foot apart. Bella had her arms crossed while she frowned up at him. Had they only been staring at each other?

“Jacob, are you staying for dinner? I’m sure there is enough here.” Adley interrupted. “No need for a growing _boy_ to go underfed.”

The boy snapped his head around to her. “Huh? No, I’m not staying.”

Adley nodded slowly.

“Jacob, stay. Please, I’m worried for you.” Bella pleaded. “They aren’t safe—”

“Not now Bella, I’ve got to go.” He went to leave.

There was a growing anger deep from the boy. Adley tilted her head approaching. It was weird. She paused taking in his aura again in more detail. It wasn’t completely what she was used to seeing. It was like man and beast in one? She sensed animal emotions from him. It wasn’t just a human boy. Bella was about to run after him when Adley caught her. Jacob was gone like that.

Both watched the boy walk off and jog down the road into the setting sun light. Adley glanced around for a car. Surely, he drove here?! Dressed like that? It was March sure, but this weather still required coat and clothes.

“I need to go after him!” Bella went to open the door.

Adley caught her hand in a tight hold. The teen turned, nostrils flaring. Desperation colored a violet to her aura. One that seemed influenced by the pulsing hole in her chest. There was a tie to him in some way.

“No. That boy Bella... something is wrong.” Adley muttered pulling her away from the door. She got them both inside.

“What do you mean?”

Bella followed her back to the kitchen.

“Every being has emotions Bella. Even animals. I can usually feel and see basic emotions from animals and a lot more complex from humans. Your friend. He’s got this anger in him... it’s not just him in one body... it’s weird. Almost like there are two parts to his aura.” She explained as best she could. She got the food back on the burner to finish up.

“You mean... he’s not just human?” Bella paused paling even more if that were possible. “His tribe... They have these stories... I went to a bonfire a week or two ago... Jake told me about how they were wolves. No... werewolves?”

Adley about dropped her spatula before she caught herself. Bella half way through her explanations seemed lost in thought while she went to run upstairs.

Werewolves? No. Impossible... she shook her head. That boy turning into a wolf. It made no sense. She paused. She made no sense to the world. Empaths are gifted with sixth senses... they are a bit more complicated of beings. Her whole family was uniquely gifted. From powerful to only sensitive... The story was it was a gift from their gods to serve the world and help it. It’d been in her family like this for generations. She however was the only one as powerful as she was for the past while…

Bella was back with a book. It looked self-published. Bella flipped through some pages, Adley caught sight of the beautiful works of art. In the first nations style, tribal and beautifully colored. Each most likely had a story. Bella stopped on one where a man was featured, next to a beautiful wolf in pure black form with bright eyes.

_‘The Wolf and Man.’_

“Bella?”

“They’re werewolves. Jacob is a werewolf, his new crew... all of them. Adley... he’s a monster.” Bella croaked.

“Explain.”

So Bella did. Breaking the dam down she’d been bottling up the last few weeks. The changes he’d told her of his friends to join this older man. Sam. Bella told her about the weirdness how scrawny and lanky Jacob Black became this behemoth almost overnight. She thought it was drugs, but it wasn’t. She then believed his dad saying it was Mono because his temperature was through the roof. She had assumed he had been hospitalized or at home to fight the disease. Yet when she confronted him. It wasn’t it. That is what tonight was as well. Them dancing around the truth of what was going on.

They were merely interrupted by the Chief coming home and getting a plate of food. His usual many thanks and he was easy to push into the living room with a beer to watch football. Adley had set their food up at the small three-person wooden table near the back window.

“It’s a leap, but I can believe it.” Adley hedged.

“You can’t tell a soul.”

“I won’t I promise. Now tell me Bella how are you so accepting of the supernatural?” She was curious more than anything.

Bella bit her bottom lip. Adley didn’t influence the girl to tell her, it was surprisingly easy to get Bella to tell her everything without her gift.

“Edward... he was a vampire...” Bella admitted.

Adley listened while Bella broke down the final barrier. The flood gates led to tears and word vomit.She was told of how she met Edward Cullen, a boy who was in high school with his family. How she felt this spark and their relationship. The hunt from another vampire who had bitten her. She remembered her birthday and how he broke her heart.

Adley barely contained her anger at the mention of how he left her in the woods. He dared to do that to his soul mate. She saw how the hole pulsed as it was expelled from her. The pure heart break and tears. Adley barely got through it all without falling to her knees and crying with the sweet teen in front of her. She did however pull Bella close and hold her tight. She’d been rejected in a sense by her soul mate. She would need to read up more on the soulmates bond as quickly as she could. If the darkness in Bella’s chest was to go by, it could hurt her.

She did the dishes with Bella. Who cried while she dried. If Charlie heard the cries he did not interfere with them. Instead Adley took the risk to lower her walls and push calming emotions into Bella. Who was all but sobbing. She pulled her tight and hugged her. Humming to the teen. It was easy to lure her to her room where the exhaustion of the influence over took her.

Adley went home that night with a full heart, she sent off a text to Oma to mail her the journals. She needed to get more information on soulmates and such before this wound got any worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. We are progressing into some more story. :)


	4. Something peculiar about Ms. Choi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adley reveals a bit about herself she doesn't like to dwell on.

“I don’t get it... One moment he wants to speak with me the next he’s back to avoiding me.” Bella grumbled tossing her silver flip phone on the couch beside her.

Adley looked up from her photos that had been printed out. All a bunch in different sizes she’d picked up on her lunch break. She’d dropped the one of the wolf on the path at home. It was too big to carry around coming in at four by six feet. She’d ordered a frame thankfully with it. A few others were big as well but not that big.

“You were referring to Jacob?” She asked.

“Yeah, one minute he’s saying we can hang out again the next he’s too busy. That it’s not safe.” She ranted. “What is it about guys trying to decide shit for me? What I can and can’t do?”

“Well, he is the werewolf... I’d take heed to the fact they may not be safe to be around. Kind of like Vampires aren’t the best company. I’m still getting that through my head. Vampires are real... I’m afraid to say I have no advice on maintaining friendships with werewolves.”

“I should just block his number. He’s the son of my Dad’s best friend but I just can’t stand this. I don’t need this hot and cold.”

Adley smiled hearing that. “Well done Bella, listen to you. I’m so proud of you. You don’t need to be jerked around in a relationship without communication. Tell Jacob if what he wants is friendship, he needs to be up front. Maybe advise him you know?”

“I have been listening to you.” Bella blushed sitting back kicking her feet up on the couch.

“Not clearly enough! Shoes off! How did I miss you wearing those? Go get the vacuum. Ah! Carpet Bella, you’ll ruin it. The cream shag is bad enough with your father eating in here. You wear those in the mud.” Adley rattled off as she got up and grabbed Bella’s legs. She got the converse before Bella processed what was happening.

“I forgot...”

“Americans and their disrespect.” She grumbled.

“You sound like Oma.” Bella teased.

Adley glared but her own cheeks reddened before pushing Bella to go get the vacuum. She did indeed make the teen tidy the living room and clean off the couch fabric and the rest of the bottom room as she got to prepping dinner. Homemade pizza. It was Friday after all.

“In seriousness, what do I do with Jake? Is it worth the friendship?” Bella questioned as she took to rolling her sleeves up to help with the dough. “He’s a lot to put up with.”

“I cannot be he judge how safe it is to be near him. I am not the expert in supernatural. Also, I tend to see the best in people.” Adley replied kneading the dough. “In the past did you enjoy spending time with this boy?”

“Yeah. We get along well. I feel happy with him. Safe. He’s warm and kind. Funny. Jake’s a good friend. He got me a dream catcher... he’s made me bracelets before. This wolf necklace... it’s a bit ironic now, but it’s well done.”

“Do you like him more than a friend?” Adley hedged.

Bella frowned. Her soul pulsed. “Not really.”

“Make that clear. Set your boundaries and perimeters to your friendship. You need to be clear of your intentions and what is expected of how others treat you. That friendship, like all relationships, requires communication. You are worthy of respect and to be treated well. Especially when you do that for the other person. Someone who over steps these lines is not one to have in your life. Supernatural being or not.” Adley advised her.

Bella nodded standing straighter. “I will. Tomorrow I’ll go down to the reserve with Dad and speak with Jake. Thanks, Adley.”

“Good idea. It gives me time to go explore the cliff edge again. I want some photos of spring weather. Making a project.”

“Can I look at the photos?” Bella asked.

“Yes, go ahead.”

The pizza was placed in the oven and set. Adley got to pouring soda and beginning to get the apple crumble for dessert. Soon the house smelt like apple crumble as Charlie came in through the front door.

“Evening girls,” he greeted. She heard the telltale sound of him taking his boots and vest off.

“Evening Charlie, hope you’re hungry! Pizza is just finishing, and crumble is in the oven.” Adley announced popping around the door frame seeing him getting distracted by Bella and the many photos.

He let loose a low whistle. “Damn, you took these?”

“Yes, a month ago.”

“Mind if I keep this one of the water? It’s really beautiful.” Bella complimented.

“Sure.”

“You’ve got a lot of talent Adley.”

“Thank you, Charlie, now I feel like you’re just sweet talking me to add ice cream to the crumble.”

“There is some?” Charlie perked up.

“Yes, now dinner!”

* * *

February faded into March, and with the spring came slush and still cooler weather. It did however lead to the blooming of the leaves on trees and the wildlife began to return. She wanted to venture up to First Beach again. She needed to get photos. She encouraged Bella to maintain friendships with her friend regardless the werewolf thing. Despite her own hesitations for the boy, it did them both a bit of good to connect.

That is where she found herself now. In the trails close to the cliffs. She was snapping photos of the oceans waves when she heard a howling.

Adley froze turning to the cliffs at a slightly higher elevation to her right. Her camera still snapping shots. Her eyes widened watching as a fully clothed figure jumped off the cliff and hit the storming waves. The fuck?

Her heart sunk. She rushed to the edge of the cliffs in front of her. She squinted seeing fury filled locks surrounded the figure. It bobbed up and down in the slamming waves against jagged rocks. They were alive?

“Hey!” Adley called eyes wide.

The figure disappeared below the dark waves.

Adley had to catch herself on the softer mud she stopped midway in. The cliff edge inches from her. Her heart hammered in her chest, stomach churning. That person was dead. Holy fuck. She continued to stare.

Seconds slowly ticked by.

The figure didn’t surface.

It didn’t surface. Adley looked around the tops of the cliffs. There she noticed the familiar overly large black wolf she’d taken photos of about a month ago. Only this time a few grey and russet ones were with it. She snapped a few photos while the wolves howled before running off.

She blinked a few times letting her racing heart calm. She took a few deep breaths. She hadn’t imagined the figure, had she? Someone did dive off those cliffs. Someone had landed in the turbulent waters.

What in the hell did she do now? Call Chief Swan and say, _‘Hey saw someone throw themselves off a cliff.’_ They never came back up. If they didn’t surface was there even a body? Certainly, the Chief would call her insane. She made her way back down towards the beach. The thoughts just repeating themselves.

“You shouldn’t be here.”

A deep voice bellowed.

Adley jumped, if her camera wasn’t on a strap around her neck, she’d have dropped it. She glared seeing four boys in various states of dressed. Three in jean shorts and tank tops. One had just a pair of jeans and the other a shirt and pair of jeans. They were all barefoot. She scrunched her nose up. Jacob looked like them.

“What?” She questioned.

“You shouldn’t be here. The beach is closed.” The man without a shirt responded.

Adley raised her brow taking in the tanned man with ripped muscles and abs like Adonis. She cleared her throat feeling heat touch her cheeks. Her emotional feelers went out. She felt the same thing she had for that Jacob Black kid. The human portion and beast. Indeed, they were exactly like Jacob. How many in the local tribe were man and wolf? She realized they were staring at her, with their arms crossed looking ready to get violent.

“I don’t remember a sign saying it was closed.”

“The council can decide when it’s closed. Right now, there was a bear sighted. A big grizzly. You shouldn’t be out alone. It could hurt you.” The shirtless man responded stepping closer.

“I wasn’t aware. Apologies. I would not like to cross a bear.” Adley responded, not looking to tempt fate. “I’ll take my leave. If you are the council, maybe you should put wolves down for sightings.”

“Wolves don’t harm people.” One of the others stated. “They’re usually too afraid to approach.”

“Really? I swear I just saw them chase **something** off the cliffs. Who knows? My science degree is in physics not biology.” She shrugged making her way back to the parking lot.

“That **something** , did it surface?” The shirtless man stopped her when she got close.

“Not that I’m aware of or saw.” Adley shook her head making her way passed. “Good day, gentlemen.”

She hurried back to her car turning back now and then to make sure the men weren’t following her. She understood they could be perfectly good people, but the warning and their flaring emotions were more than enough for her to head back. She got to her Jeep and slammed the door shut to it.

**_Thud._ **

Adley gasped jumping back into her seat. Her eyes widened. A woman. In soaking wet clothes and bare feet denting the hood of her Jeep. Red curls whipped around in the growing winds. The woman snarled. Her hands slamming down into the hood. Adding two more dents.

“What the fuck!” Adley hissed.

The woman was gone the next second. Her door opened. Red eyes. Teeth shining white. Hands posed like talons.

Teeth on neck.

Pain.

Her world went black.

* * *

Adley gasped. Her hands flying to her throat. She coughed a few times. She looked around. Well, what she could. She was cocooned in some dark material on some hard surface. She put her hands up trying to move. She was enclosed. Where the hell was she? How the fuck did she get here? She took rapid breaths. It was all encompassing.

It felt like material they’d use for holding the tent. She pushed around the fabric. She hit a cold line. A zipper! Her fingers trailed up until she was reaching just above her head. She wiggles her fingers through the top of the bag and the zipper. A small pinch. She pulled it down with all her might.

She gasped the fresh air. She coughed once more as the cooler air that wasn’t stale entered her lungs. The room was dark. There was a low hum of electricity in the room as if there were refrigerators or freezers in the room. There was only a dim light illuminating the room. It came from a door where fluorescent lights were bright and cool in the hall. She shivered. She was in the hospital? Surely...

Absolutely not. She shook the thoughts away. She wasn’t dead, obviously.

She sat up looking down at herself. She frowned seeing she was dressed in a paper hospital gown. No wonder she felt the cool air around her. Slowly gooseflesh sprung up all over her. She was practically nude.

“Dignifying. How many people have now seen me without my clothes...” Adley mumbled. She carefully unzipped the bag to look down at her legs. All good. “I need a shave that’s clear…”

Her cheeks reddened as she struggled to swing herself around. She cracked and rolled her limbs out, so she wasn’t as stiff as she felt. A few pops later and she felt slightly better. She wasn’t prepared to run a marathon. However, she could get out of the chilly room that smelt all too much like bleach. 

She made her way out of the room finding the chill on her bare nether regions wasn’t exactly comfortable. She pulled the gown closer and tied it a lot tighter than it had been. She didn’t need to be arrested for indecent exposure. She’d be sacked from her job.

She sighed. The stark hallway was white and smelt of heavy-duty cleaning supplies. This had to be a hospital. It was confirmed when she read the word ‘morgue’ on the plaque pointing towards the way she had come. She tilted her head searching herself. Surely, they tagged her. Her toes were bare of any dangling tag identifying her. Her wrist was marked though with a patient ID bracelet.

“Adley Choi... April 10th, 1982-March 5th 2006...” She mumbled. “I’m not dead.”

She decided to head in the direction of the elevator, the signs pointed her to the right. She found the single silver door. Only up was an option. She got in. Her options were limited to level G, 2, 3. Ground floor it was. She exited into a slightly busy hall with nurses and a few others in lab coats passing. A nursing station was right in front of her. Thank god for small towns.

The elder woman looked up from over her glasses to her. Adley waved coming up to her. “What are you doing out of bed? Were you looking for a nurse? How’d you get downstairs?”

The elder woman had brown hair tied back. Age wrinkled her features, she noted as the nurse got up to come closer. The nurse was frowning getting a bit irate.

“Well... I think there was a misunderstanding—”

“What do you mean, girl? Make sense.” The woman took her wrist reading.

The woman dropped it a second later as if she’d been burnt. Her blue eyes widened, and she turned pale.

“Is this some sort of sick joke?” She barked. “Security!”

“Wait! Ma’am, no! I am Adley Choi. There was some mistake! I was out at First Beach when something or someone attacked me. I blacked out.” Adley tried to explain to the woman who backed up further. She was in little condition to try and influence the terrified nurse. She did her best to send out calming waves.

“Brandon get over here, and call Chief Swan!” The woman went behind her desk and picked up a stapler. “You stay where you are!”

Adley looked between the man with a security uniform on and what looked to be a baton on his hip. She looked down to her bare feet and self. She really wasn’t able to argue. Not that she wanted to do anything of the sort. She wanted the Chief to come, he would at least give some clarity to this nurse. He knew her.

“Can I be placed in a room?” Adley requested pink coloring her cheeks.

The man, Brandon, was a large one who nodded motioning her to follow. She did. She was brought to an empty exam room. He went into the cupboard and pulled out a house coat, new gown that was closed, and blanket. He handed them to her and exited the room. It still had a window, but she pulled the curtain some of the way closed.

Adley changed quickly and wrapped herself up in the house coat and blanket. Her feet were still bare but this would have to suffice until she could get home. The hospital could at least give her clothes back, if not underwear... Her ID would also be nice. It was a first to feel appreciative just to be wearing a bra and panties for the security layer.

A few minutes passed and the door opened. She exited from behind the curtain. Adley sighed seeing the disheveled appearance of Chief Swan. His aura was almost completely blue. She sent out some more calming waves. Relief hit her in return. He took one look at her and yelped. He wasn’t exactly scared. Just shocked.

“What in the hell is the meaning of this?” He grunted, arms crossed.

“I don’t know.” Adley held her hands up.

Chief Swan made his way over and inspected her wrist band. He hesitated to even touch her. “Jesus Christ. How are you…”

She smiled. “I’m not dead, obviously. I’ve gathered the doctor and coroner thought I was?”

“We checked for a pulse on you for forty minutes. You were pronounced dead three hours ago.” He blanched. “Bella about had a break down... the boys down at the reserve tried so hard to get to you in time. You were deemed murdered. I’ll find Dr. Robertson and demand an explanation. How does a doctor fuck up —”

Adley looked down her chest and saw no cuts. “I don’t see any autopsy markings... nor am I hooked up to a machine yet. There’s no way to find out if I was drugged or something. It can happen, lower the heart rate enough with drugs to fake death. I felt something sharp on my neck that could be it. Doc may not have known.”

“Well, since you’re alive I’ll have Dr. Robertson not print a death certificate. A sentence I am happy to say. Despite the freakiness of it… I was just about to call your parents, thank god I didn’t.” He prattled off with growing relief and calmness… He went to leave.

“Oh, before you go. Chief when you have a moment can I get my clothes and belongings please. I would like to be able to drive home… my Jeep!” Adley gasped. It was still at the beach… with dents in it.

“Is in our parking lot safe with your belongings. Clothing I’m sorry, but we’re destroyed by blood. You were spasming badly. Whatever happened there was a lot of blood and other materials… You look perfectly fit for a girl who died.” He commented examining her from afar. “I’ll ask Bella to bring some clothes from your home. I gave her your keys to keep safe. Since she drove your Jeep back.”

“I heal well,” she brushed it off as he left. “Thanks…”

The next hour Dr. Robertson nearly had a heart attack seeing her. He was adamant she was dead and not likely to have lived. Adley, who tried to keep her growing temper and exhaustion from influencing the room, explained she was fine and alive. When Bella showed up and practically tackled her to the ground in a hug did he accept the fact it wasn’t some cruel joke. She was alive. It had to have been a mistake. So, he took blood for tests after that she was clear to go home. He’d destroy the death certificate that he hadn’t mailed in to the government yet. She was still alive.

Bella didn’t let her drive home. Charlie still had some cases and things to attend or he would’ve followed home immediately as well. They got to her home and slumped into her couch. Well Bella didn’t give her much room as she began to cry and hug Adley.

“I’m sorry... I’m not usually…”

“It’s okay, you just had someone close die. It’s okay to cry.” Adley shrugged, she was beginning to feel the exhaustion take some toll on her.

“How are you so calm?” Bella asked pulling back to wipe her face.

Adley held a finger up and flipped open her phone. She quickly ordered a large pepperoni pizza and some root beer.

“It’s not the first time.” Adley admitted. She didn’t like the memories floating up from it.

“Being attacked?!” Bella croaked, eyes about to pop out of her face.

“Dying. I was very much dead.” Adley replied.

“What?” Bella asked, confused. “Jake said you were attacked and killed by a vampire. How are you still alive?”

“Like I said it was not the first time I have ‘died’. I was in New York five years ago.” Adley explained.

“Okay?” Bella didn’t get it.

Adley hated thinking about that day. It would be five years this September. Her heart hammered in her chest as the memories came flooding back of that day.

**_“Addie get up!”_ **

**_“Nao—“_ **

**_“Come on its my birthday! We’ve got competition this afternoon. I want to bask in New York. New York bagels, street meat. Let’s get lost!”_ **

**_“It’s stupid to get lost in New York... it’s a grid system...”_ **

**_Adley rolled out of bed tossing the pillow at a bouncing Naomi. Their orchestra landed rather late in the evening the night before. Now it was five thirty am and Morning bird Naomi was bouncing ready to go. Her light brown curls were braided in two Dutch braids. Her chunky highlights recently done. She had her makeup on and dressed in jeans and a blouse. Always the fancy girl with her tanned skin and bright amber gaze. Her dimples were what always got her way when she smiled._ **

**_“Happy nineteenth birthday you pain in my behind!” Adley huffed hurrying to get showered and dressed._ **

**_She slipped into her boot cut jeans and a band t-shirt from a green day concert last year. Grabbing her purse she was ready to go. Naomi flaunting her cell phone her parents had bought her the few days before knowing she’d be in New York. Only for emergencies. She was a child of doctors. They’d ignore the phone bills._ **

**_“Come on, I know you’re dying to get shots of the city Addie. Early morning before sun rise? What more could you want?” Naomi bumped her elbow._ **

**_She’d been right. Addie had brought her new professional camera with her just for this. She’d saved up for a better quality camera. Something with crisp shots._ **

**_So they took to the streets. Addie snapping photos, the streets were as heavy with grumpy commuters as ever. Some people just finishing their day, half way through or starting. The hopped a subway car towards the water... or so they thought._ **

**_“Naomi, you sure we’re headed in the right way?” Adley questioned watching the streets flip by on the announcement board._ **

**_“Of course...”_ **

**_Adley raised her thin brow. “We’re entering financial district. We’re lost.”_ **

**_“Hey, I’ve never been here...” she reminded her._ **

**_Adley shook her head. “Fine let’s go get some shots of the tall buildings the sun is up and it’ll be some nice sky shots. An urban journey exhibit...”_ **

**_“It’s a concrete jungle.” Naomi laughed as they got off._ **

**_They stuck out amongst the business dressed people crowding them. The many cabs and bustling people jostled them as they finally reached the surface. Adley pulled Naomi over to the side of the street near a boarded up business._ **

**_“Oh wow! Look how close we are to the world trade centre. The twin towers.” Naomi nudged her._ **

**_Adley snapped a photo of them. “There, title Naomi’s love of high class business. Snooty busy bodies from all over. Here in the busiest cities of America.”_ **

**_“Oh hush. It’s international agreements happening here. So many important things going on. Big things happen there. Twenty first century has just begun who knows what the future holds for it.” Naomi declared._ **

**_Naomi pulled her down the street further bringing them closer to the towers which were still a good block up ahead._ **

**_Adley gulped as her hand got sweaty as she tried to balance her camera in hand and Naomi’s fast pace. Girl was taller than her by six inches._ **

**_“Hey wait up!” Adley huffed letting the camera fall back on her chest on the strap._ **

**_“What is that?” Naomi stopped abruptly._ **

**_A few curses flying around them as the pedestrian traffic randomly stopped. Adley slammed into her back._ **

**_“Naomi!”_ **

**_“Look!” Naomi pointed straight up._ **

**_Adley followed her finger. Dread dropped through her. A plane? What the hell was it doing so low? It couldn’t be out of control could it?_ **

**_“Naomi we should —“_ **

**_Screams poured out. Crowds gathered by the second. People like bugs to light watched on in horror and awe. Disbelief washed through Adley as she stood amongst a few people._ **

**_The time slowed._ **

**_The plane hit the North tower. The plume immediately came through._ **

**_Like rain falling glass shards came scattering down. Naomi’s hand dropped hers. Adley watched in horror as the building began to come down._ **

**_Metal crushing and falling groaned and screeched echoed out. The explosion rang in their ears._ **

**_Screams._ **

**_The screams and pounding auras. Adley trembled her body going numb as her heart hammered in her chest. Blood rushing dulled her hearing._ **

**_She didn’t have the time to keep. Her mental wall came falling down. Pure panic. Fear flooded her like a tsunami. Adley had no chance to gasp for air._ **

**_The ground. Was it quaking? Did they get earth quakes in New York? Adley’s knees gave out. Her hands flew to her ears covering them. She clenched her eyes shut._ **

**_“Adley! We’ve got to run!” Naomi screamed._ **

**_Over and over._ **

**_“Naomi!” She cried._ **

**_It was heavy. Like being punched in the gut. Pain radiated straight through Adley. She couldn’t catch her breath._ **

**_“Adley...”_ **

**_Her eyes shot open. Blurring of smoke. She realized as she coughed. Was all around her. Shadows above her falling debris. Naomi right in front of her. Tears rolling down her dust dirtied face. She was screaming._ **

**_What was she screaming._ **

**_The world went black._ **

“She had just turned nineteen. Our youth orchestra had a concert the only reason we had been in New York in the first place. We shouldn’t have tried to get lost in New York. She was going to attend Julliard the following year. Naomi and I had been best friends since we were children.” She paused tears rolling down her cheeks.

Adley took a few deep breaths to slow the building fear in her chest from what had been her friend’s nineteenth birthday. It was supposed to be an amazing day. One of fun and letting loose of all responsibility. It was exciting. Then terrifying. The burning people. The smoke. The pure dread that had her drop to her knees. The screams. Her screams. She fisted her hands up.

“I was under that rubble for four hours. At times I can still remember the weight of Naomi’s body on me and the glass pushing in under my skin and clothes. Rescue dogs, I read a year ago that they had to hide amongst the rubble because the dogs were only finding dead people. I was labelled a miracle. I was so numb, by that time. The panic flooding and filling me from all angles and devastation. Confusion. I wasn’t strong enough then to block it out. I spent a year in therapy for the experience.”

“You are sure you even died? You didn’t just black out?” Bella asked, eyes wide. Her aura pulsing with fear and compassion. Adley took her hand and gave it a light squeeze. Tears freely fell down her face.

“I had died after this pain in my chest. I coughed and tasted blood in my mouth. I choked then slipped into darkness. Coming back to consciousness was the worst. It is one thing to die and feel your own emotions, but the emotions wild from all around me. I was trapped conscious for hours. There was blood all around me and over me. Especially when they pulled the metal pieces off of me, that had pierced my body. They brought me to the hospital patched me up. Now I’ve got the scar from it. Right on my abdomen.” Adley pulled back showing her the scar to the right of her body. It was jagged with a few off pulling stretch marks from where it had pulled. It’d healed completely.

“What happened next?”

“I was deemed lucky and clear to go home after a few nights in hospital. I flew home and my parents felt god blessed them. My best friend was flown back in a casket. I spent quite some time in therapy with an aunt of mine who specializes working with Empaths and abilities in her patients.”

“Weird.”

“It’s up there for fucking weird shit. I was left with more questions than answers by the end of it. I don’t know why I’m alive, why my healing is so rapid. Blood tests and many other exams have come back normal and clean of anything abnormal. I just keep coming back to this body. Mind you I’ve only died twice.” Adley shrugged.

“Does your family know?” Bella asked.

“Oma and I don’t talk about it. I tend to leave it out in most conversations with my aunt. She’s dealt with mental abilities and more, but her answers are limited on why I am the way I am.” She replied.

“Now let’s watch some Buffy and eat. I don’t know about you, but I’m done focusing on the past for now.” Adley got up as the doorbell rang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As always thank you for reading, I've been having fun posting chapters lately. It's been a while since I've written fan fiction. I appreciate you all :) [Volturi soon I promise!] I will admit there may be some time between chapters by a few days in future posts. but I will try and warn you. Seems to have become a daily thing currently.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting a Cullen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adley signs up for an emotional roller coaster when something happens to Bella setting off a set of events.

The next two weeks blurred right by for Adley, the end of March was there before she knew it. Charlie had more questions than answers on his cases, it was beginning to consume more of his focus. It took him across state and away from home. Especially a lead in Seattle. He had a trip planned soon. 

Adley sat staring at her stack of midterms she’d finally finished marking for her Advance seniors. She’d have them passed out over the next day or so. She flopped down onto her desk with a deep sigh of relief.

“Finally. I’m finally done.” She grumbled. 

She didn’t even look up as she heard Bella’s laughter. 

“You find this amusing, but I’m seriously contemplating booking the computer labs for the next exam and just having virtual exams. I’ll build the website myself if I need to. I hate paper. My hand is killing me. I have over one hundred and fifty tests now completed and marked by hand. Why did I do the scantrons first?” 

“You could’ve asked for help.” Bella quipped. 

“I’ll burn your exam now. I’m not allowed to used students for marking exams. Quizzes sure, unit tests maybe. Midterm and finals are up to me. I have state exams for grade nines this year at least.” She sighed sitting up, pushing her bangs out of her face.

“So, you know how you’ve been up on the trails more?” Bella questioned.

“Yes?” Adley raised her brow to her student.

“Jake said it’s best you don’t travel alone on the trails currently…” She came up to her desk as she was speaking. 

“Why?”

“I kind of ran into another vampire…”

Adley stiffened, the word still had her on edge. Supernatural still wasn’t sitting well with her. Hypocritical she knew, but still. The whole horror movies and religion thing… 

“Were you hurt?”

“I’m alive, thanks to Jake.”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” 

“It only happened yesterday afternoon.” Bella held her hands up.

“Still Bella it’s the end of the day. I thought you went to hang with Jake yesterday that’s why you missed study group.”

“I was with Jake. Until the pack called him back… I went for a walk. This vampire, he was one of the ones with James last year…” she hedged keeping an eye on the still open door to Adley’s classroom.

“Ah, what occurred?”

“He taunted me a bit. He was supposed to be in Alaska, not here. He however said he’d help Victoria. She’s after me. Because of what happened to James…” Belle explained in hushed words. “He said he’d make it quick.”

Adley sat back and watched the aura around Bella flare up. There was some pulsing from the hole. Fear trickled into her aura as well. A given when finding out a vampire is after you. 

“Make what quick?”

“Death, he was going to kill me. Jake got to the meadow before he could do anything. It’s just… with Victoria after me… She killed you…”

“Wait that red headed demon? That was Victoria?” 

“Yes. Jake also confirmed that. I should’ve known. She’s after me… The pack said they would try to protect me as best they could. They were already working to protect the rest of the tribe and town.”

“A noble idea and effort. I hope they can catch her then.” Adley murmured while she got up from her desk. “I forgot I’ve got the unit booklets left on the printer in the teacher’s lounge to get together and get some supplies for Tuesday’s presentations and experiments from the other labs put together. Are you alright to wait it might be a while, or are you headed out?”

“I’ll be okay, I want to get dinner on. I’ll be alright to head home. Are you coming over tonight?” 

“If you’d like.” Adley agreed.

“Okay, I’ll see you later.”

Adley got her things from downstairs off the printer and began stapling the many assignments together for the following week. She knew she had a few labs set up for the multiple classes. Hands on learning she tried to allow as much as possible. Also dropping a watermelon off the school, she’d already been told no to. She had to settle for the rockets and other less messy options.

The time passed quickly, and she finished up around five forty in the evening. Her last class had been done almost three hours ago. She was just finishing packing her bags up to head home when her cell phone rang.

“Oma,” she greeted.

“Addie, my dear. I was just calling to check in on you. I haven’t heard from you in a week.” Oma answered not even hiding her guilt trip.

Adley shook her head but sat back. “Oma, I’ve been busy, I told you midterms were being graded.”

“Yes, and you’ve been avoiding my calls. I know you. Now did you get the journals yet?”

“I will try to do better, Oma.” She sighed. “Yes, I did get them, thank you for sending them. All are back at home. I was planning on reading them this weekend.”

“A good idea, how goes your efforts with the Swan girl?” Oma asked.

“She is no longer the zombie she was almost two months ago. The hole though, it remains. Times where it randomly flares up, affecting her over all aura. It’s like she is coasting. That this is as best as it gets.”

“Soul wounds for a lot, your grandmother used to say were fatal. The soul is a particular thing, Addie. It can endure a lot, soulmates parting is not one of them. They are not made to be apart. If it is as you suspect, a soulmate did this, Bella may be living on borrowed time.” Oma advised.

“I will read into the journals, see if there is any way to help her. It is unfair for her to be at risk, all because of a soulmate.” Adley huffed.

She had a growing anger in her stomach as she thought more on the pain Bella suffered. She finished piling her stuff together and stormed to the door. She shut it with more force than she meant to.

“Calm yourself Addie, no need to get too angry. Do not influence others due to your burst of emotion.”

“Sorry Oma, it’s just difficult not to.”

“The one who angers you is not present. Go home and relax for now. Read up and see if there is a way to save her. Besides the obvious of reuniting the two.”

“I don’t think that will be easy.”

“Nothing ever is.”

“Alright Oma, I’ll talk with you later I am just about to drive home. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Adley snapped her phone shut and put it in her pocket. She paused to zip her coat up as she realized she was already at the door to head out to the parking lot. She had her purse and bag of exams over her shoulder. She made her way out towards the parking lot. The empty staff parking lot besides Mr. Green’s GMC SUV, and Mrs. Cope’s Buick. She made her way to her Jeep that stood out. She looked out over the empty student parking lot.

Almost empty. 

There, the bright red beast of a truck –barely qualifying the word –sat alone. The two-seater was facing her still off. 

Bella’s truck was empty. 

Her stomach flipped. She was supposed to head straight home. Did she end up waiting for her? Adley unlocked her Jeep and tossed her things into the back seat. She grabbed her cell phone and called Bella. The thing rang out multiple times before hitting voicemail. She ventured over to Bella’s truck. 

She kept calling as she walked. 

The closer she got to it, a ringing echoed out. The ring tone. Bella’s phone. She hurried. She went to the driver’s side seeing the door was ajar. Her heart beat picked up as she tossed the door open. There her backpack was spilt out onto the bench seat and she zeroed in on the ringing cell phone. She stuffed hers away and grabbed Bella’s. her keys were on the floor of the driver’s seat.

Her gut churned, she flipped Bella’s phone open and dialed the last person she’d texted. Jacob Black. It rang twice.

“Hello, Bella?” Jacob asked.

“Jacob it’s Adley, we met. I’m at her truck in the school parking lot. Long story I need you and your pack to come here urgently. Bella’s missing.” She urged.

“How’d you—”

“I know a lot of things, but someone we both care for is missing and you’re the best bet to find her.” Adley interrupted.

“I’ll be there in five.” 

The line went dead. 

Adley ran a hand through her loose long locks searching the vicinity. Where was she? How long? Her teeth imbedded in her bottom lip as she looked around the parking lot and buildings around. The forested back towards the sport fields faced her. Bella would never leave her phone and keys.

It wasn’t long before a boy without a shirt came jogging into view. She recognized Jacob right away. He took deep breath eyes going wide. He made it a few feet from Adley. 

“Shit,” he seethed before running off. 

Adley saw him go behind some bushes and a large russet wolf took off to the trees behind the school zone. She sighed. He had to have a scent. He could scent things, right? She had absolutely no idea as she got to busying herself. She cleaned up the cab of Bella’s truck putting her stuff away properly and eventually locking the doors to the truck with her keys. The cool air was beginning to redden her cheeks and bite harshly at her nose. She made her way back to her truck with Bella’s phone and keys. What else could she do? 

She needed to call Charlie.

That call would break him. Hadn’t this family been through enough shit? She groaned and took deep breaths trying to get her wild emotions under control. 

She had no choice. 

Bella needed to be found. The first four hours are critical, and it’s already been two since Adley had last seen the teen. Would she need to wait twenty-four hours, since the girl was technically an adult? This isn’t like Bella. She wouldn’t just disappear without a trace. The Arizona thing was an exception, surely Charlie would she that? She reached for her pocket.

Bella’s phone rang first. 

_Jake._

“Hello?” 

Her heart raced. 

“We’ve got her. Meet us at the half way point of to La Push.” 

She sped off not caring if Chief Swan pulled her over. The ten-minute drive flashed by and she saw someone carrying a shaking form. She tossed her vehicle into park. Her back door opened. Jacob Black was holding tightly to Bella. 

“Is she okay?”

Jacob looked up to her panting. “It was a close call. A few of the pack was already hunting her. We got Bella in time before any harm could happen.” 

Adley let out a large exhale fanning herself as her own tears pricked in her eyes. She heard Bella grumbled as she came to. Adley focused in on the teen.

“Jake...” she croaked.

“It’s alright Bella, you’re safe.” He replied pushing her matted locks out of her face.

“Does she need a hospital?” Adley asked.

“Not that I’m aware. No bite marks or broken limbs.” He replied.

“Let’s get her home then.” 

The drive to Bella’s house wasn’t too long. Adley was shaking her left leg as she hurried through town. She parked the vehicle in the drive way. It was empty of the cruiser. She looked back to Jacob. 

“Where’s Chief Swan? He said he didn’t leave for Seattle until Monday.” She asked.

“Up at the reserve, my Dad invited him over... they were supposed to go fishing. Then Harry Clearwater had a heart attack this afternoon. They’re planning the funeral.” He responded with a frown. 

Adley was vaguely familiar with the name, Charlie mentioned his friends in passing. In the cafe. She turned back to Bella seeing the girl was shaking in her seat. Adley kept her emotional wall up from the girl not wanting to feel the full force of the aura surrounding Bella. She was shaken and petrified. She didn’t need her abilities to see that. Adley tossed open the door. 

“Wait.”

Jake ordered hand on her shoulder. Adley turned to look at the boy taking deep breaths, pupils blown wide. His face twisted up in repulse as if something stunk. She leant over her arm sniffing, was it her?

“Get back in the car.” He ordered.

“Why?”

Adley moved to pull the door shut of the Jeep, despite her questions she didn’t want to come face to face with Victoria again. Death isn’t pleasant even if she comes back. 

“I smell Vampire. It could be her. She got away.” He responded.

Bella sat up at the word Vampire. She began looking out the front windshield. Adley followed her gaze. The road was relatively empty of a few parked cars she saw now and then. One however did not belong. It wasn’t familiar at all. She’d remember a car like that.

“Wait!” Bella croaked. She scrambled from the backseat, hopping into the front passenger seat.

She was intently focused on the Mercedes S class with extreme tinted windows. It was beautiful vehicle but didn’t come at a cheap price. Not the vehicle of someone who lived in Forks. Bella moved around to go for the door. Adley raised her brow as Jake tossed himself across her back seat got out and blocked Bella in. 

“What’re you doing?” Bella demanded. “That’s Carlisle’s car.”

“If a Cullen is back, it means I can’t protect you here.” Jacob warned.

He was taking deep breaths. Adley’s heart spiked, he was terrified, but also irritated. His aura spiked around him like flames, she couldn’t ignore. Her hand landed on Bella’s shoulder.

“Get away now Jacob Black.” Adley ordered.

She locked gazes with the boy. He was becoming dangerous. The aura danced with the irritation and fear. It wasn’t human. Adley did not break her glare. Blood rushing in her ears blocked out sound as the seconds ticked by. 

He was the first to back down.

“Carlisle would never hurt anyone!” Bella found her voice first, as she protested his orders.

“She is a grown adult Jacob back down.” Adley warned, her words cold.

Jacob held his hands upwards pushing away from the vehicle. His fear increased to a deep blue the irritation ebbed away. He was desperate now. He pleaded with them. “This is their territory I can’t protect you if they are back. Bella we should return to La Push.”

“This is her choice, the Cullen family don’t drink from humans. I will be her shield if you will not.” Adley decided.

She pulled out Bella’s keys and took the house key from the truck key ring. 

“Be useful in the meantime and go get her truck.” She tossed the key at Jacob, who caught it without effort.

She got out after shutting the vehicle off. She locked the doors once Bella slid out of the vehicle behind her. Adley motioned for Bella to follow her. She remained in Adley’s shadow. Her heart hammered in her chest, hairs standing on edge as she walked towards the door. She reached the door and unlocked it. She threw the door inside and turned on the lights. She scanned the living room and went towards the kitchen. Something moved in her peripheral.

“Gah!” She flinched.

There on the steps was a petite girl. Her black hair was choppy and styled well. Her features were like something a fairy would possess. Small nose and perfect lips. She wore a trench coat and an impressive under layer. Her eyes were golden. 

Adley straightened but pulled her arms to her chest. Bella pushed by her.

“Alice!” She cried.

Alice stood from the stairs in a flash and stared while Bella launched herself at the frozen statue of a woman. 

“How are you alive?” Alice choked out. 

Alice… her ex’s sister. One who she was also the closest too besides her boyfriend, Edward. Adley bit her lip… the psychic one. What had she seen? She poked around the vampire’s aura. The pure white aura shone with relief the worry died down the longer Bella held onto her. She didn’t say anything as the dark hole in her chest flared. This girl brought Bella pain.

The door closed. Adley looked over seeing Jacob’s arms crossed as he huffed silently brooding while he watched the two girls. She checked her watch. 

“Jacob, are you staying for dinner?” Adley asked the boy who lingered in the door way with a screwed-up face.

Her emotional wall was taking a beating the longer she remained. She needed to eat to get some energy if she was going to survive the next few hours without breaking down.t. Jacob met her gaze nodding slowly. She checked her mental list and went to the kitchen.

She knew teen boys ate a lot, her brother proved that years ago. So, a supernatural werewolf had to possibly eat more? She decided better to have left overs than not enough. Charlie was never wasting food when there was left overs. His cases had him taking it out than not lately. She got her wok up and the stove going. 

She didn’t check the teens in the other room in their whispers beyond the sizzling meat. She was sure they would figure it out. As to why a Cullen was back and why she thought Bella shouldn’t be alive. Adley was too caught up on that part still mentally. She’d witnessed Bella gone. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she chopped up some sweet onion and green onion, knowing fully well it wasn’t them that was causing it.

By the time she had three plates set she realized she still had a good amount left over. So, she shoved some more onto Jacob’s plate and made her way to the living room with the two plates for the humans... well the not undead one. Vampires didn’t eat, did they? Surely, they only drank blood. 

“I do only drink blood.” Alice interrupted standing from the couch. 

Jacob was in Charlie’s chair as she handed him his plate. He smiled and mumbled his thanks. Bella took the food with shaky hands. Adley quickly got her own food from the kitchen. 

“I’ll be back in a bit.” Alice announced.

“You’ll be back right?” Bella demanded her eyes wide with fear. 

Adley waited patiently to hear as she took a seat beside Bella. Yes, what state was this Alice Cullen willing to put Bella through? She questioned mentally, about to take a bite. If she left now, her gut told her Bella may become ketonic again. Two full months’ worth of help would be thrown down the drain. Now is not the time to scream at the Cullen. She berated herself stabbing a piece of lamb.

“Yes, once you put the dog out. I also need to get something myself it’s been a while since I’ve hunted.” Alice gulped before disappearing. Adley snorted but covered it quickly.

“I’m not a dog.” Jacob scowled around his lamb. 

Adley chuckled getting her own plate while the two bickered. Bella was pushing around the beans sprouts and meat on her plate. 

“Eat up.” Adley scolded automatically.

Bella snapped her head up looking up to Adley with a raised brow. 

“Sorry, habit.” She shrugged. “Seriously though. You need to eat. You need your strength if you plan to stay up longer tonight. You’ve been through a lot today.” 

“So, who are you? How do you know about the pack?” Jacob asked.

“Adley Choi, friend to Bella and her physics teacher. I am also her neighbor a few homes down. I know about the pack because I saw you. I also know you all saved me from a vampire.” She smiled. “I was declared dead.”

“What?”

So Adley explained her story quickly while they finished up. She then went and served some ice cream to the two of them and some for herself of course. She was glad to see some food still left for Chief Swan. He loved this stuff. 

“Are the Cullen’s moving back permanently?” Adley asked. 

Bella shrugged. “Alice didn’t say.” 

Adley could see clear as day Bella was trying to put up a front. The hole near her chest was flaring it was threatening to consume her. She put her empty dish and Bella’s on the coffee table and put her hand on hers.

“Can you handle her being back right now?” Adley asked locking in on her brown eyes.

Tears poured down Bella’s cheeks, small sobs began to erupt from her quivering lips. Adley pulled the teen close, not caring much to allow her own aura to influence Bella. The teen sobbed into her shoulder for the next few moments. She watched on with her own tears trickling down her cheeks. She didn’t know what to say.

The heart break once from these people had hurt her. The fragility of her soul couldn’t take another hit. It’d kill her. Surely this time if this girl decided to disappear. She needed her soulmate. Her brow creased trying to mull over how exactly does she get them together?

It was half an hour later Bella had fallen asleep, she leant the girl back onto the couch. She shuddered in her sleep, sobs still falling from her.

“Jake can you run upstairs and get the weighted blanket from her bed?” Adley requested.

The teen nodded and put his empty dish on hers. He was back within seconds. He laid it over Bella. She calmed a bit once it was on her. Adley sighed shaking her head as she grabbed the bowls.

“That blanket…” He nodded at it.

“Is meant for panic attacks and anxiety. It helps a lot of people with mental illnesses. I got it for myself five years ago when I started having panic attacks.” She replied quietly.

“Your friend?”

“Her death was harder than my own.” Adley admitted making her way to the kitchen.

She began pulling the dishes into the sink and getting them into the dishwasher to clean them. Jacob helped her as she went about.

“Thanks for dinner by the way. You’re cooking is amazing.” Jake complimented.

“I’ve been told.” Adley smiled, knowing it didn’t touch her eyes. Her body felt heavy. “Do you mind going and getting Bella’s truck? I’m sure she’ll need it eventually.”

“Yeah of course.” He left with that.

Adley stared off through the back window holding onto the kitchen sink. The sun had set and the darkness was only illuminated by the back porch light. Shadows surrounded the home from the tree line that hid the neighbors.

Today not only had been traumatic for Bella. The girl was battling the opened hole in her heart. A band-aid ripped off that Adley had worked to put in place. The fact this vampire. Victoria was hunting Bella. The girl had almost been killed. The demonic woman had almost succeeded in ending Bella. Her heart hammered while tears silently increased down her cheeks.

Another friend she could’ve lost. Death followed Adley like some sick joke at times. She felt like she was the cause to it all sometimes. She did her best to remain quiet. Bella was still a child with a long life ahead of her. She sniffed wiping at her eyes. This whole Empath ability was really shitty at times. Despite her best efforts to keep it from impacting her, it was a tidal wave coming in over her walls. Her best attempts to keep the other emotions out, was moot.

She dried her hands hand face when the phone rang. She hurried to grab the phone, so it didn’t wake Bella.

“Hello?” Adley answered wiping her eyes while she sniffled.

“Is Chief Swan there?” A smooth voice asked.

“No, he’s out at the moment.” She replied.

“Doing what?”

“Planning a funeral—” 

The dead air beeping interrupted her. She scrunched her nose up confused. She hung up. She turned walking back into the living room. Bella was still laying on the couch, little whimpers fell now and then.

She sat back down on the free chair and sighed.

Her peaceful silence wasn’t left long. The front door shot open. Adley jumped up.

Alice was back standing in front of her, amber eyes shot wide being swallowed by her pupils. She was shaking.

“Could you be any louder? Bella is sleeping.” She spat low enough to not disturb the girl.

“We have to go. Now, it’s urgent.” She blabbered.

Adley scrunched her face up. She was really starting to dislike this Cullen.

“She needs to rest.”

“Edward, he’s in trouble.” Alice pleaded voice getting too loud.

Bella shot up from the couch. “What?”

“Edward. He’s going to the Volturi.” 

“What? When, why?”

“He thinks you are dead. He called here.” Alice explained.

“What? He did? Adley did you answer the call?” Bella questioned.

She threw her hands up. “I answered the phone, the person didn’t say who they were. He asked for Charlie I said he was planning a funeral. I was going to continue it was for his best friend when the line went dead. I didn’t get to finish.”

“Fuck.” Bella groaned running a hand through her hair. “What do we do?”

“He’s going to request to be killed.” Alice whimpered. “You remember the Volturi right?”

“Yeah, your worlds version of Royalty? Why would he go there?”

Adley focused in on Bella, she was taking deep breaths. Her words cracked through her discussions with Alice. The hole. It was spiking, deep purple panic over took the girl. Blue sparks adding to it. They were flaring out of the hole.

Bella ran from the room and headed upstairs. Adley shook her head seeing the vampire too was gone. She headed up to the teens room. Bella was tossing papers into a duffle bag and putting over things in it.

Adley groaned. “What are you doing Bella?!” 

“Saving Edward!” She cried pausing momentarily.

“Where is he?” Adley pinched her nose. This hole in her chest, wasn’t going to go away.

“Italy.”

“Seriously? You’re flying to Italy, to deal with a suicidal vampire?” Adley hissed to herself. “Do not leave without me! I’ll be back.”

“No! You can’t risk yourself! The Volturi Laws, you shouldn’t know!” Bella yelled with shaking hands as the bag fell to the floor.

Adley shook her head. “Bella, you aren’t thinking clearly. You know I can’t die. Do not leave with out me. Alice if you’re still here, and try and leave without me I will personally hunt you until the end of my days.”

She didn’t stick around for a reply. Time was of the essence. Adley ran outside in the dark of night and headed to her house. She pulled a duffle bag out stuffing a few necessities inside. She got her emergency funds. Her camera. Along with a few other things. Her head hammered as she practically turned her home upside down for her passport. 

She pulled her phone out then. Chief Swan was about to come home to no daughter if not tonight tomorrow. He couldn’t be left worrying about her. He’d done that enough. 

“Chief Swan,” she tried to calm her racing head.

“Hi Chief Swan, I was wondering if you would mind Bella and I going to Seattle this weekend?”

“Bit of short notice isn’t it Adley?”

“There is this festival I thought she would enjoy is all... She did so good on her midterms… she could use to let loose.”

“Alright you have my permission. It’s a long weekend so why not. Be safe if she costs much let me know. I appreciate you doing all of this, you’ve come to mean a lot to her.”

“I told you already, breakfast is fine. See you Tuesday Charlie.” Adley tried to remain happy on the phone with him. He didn’t need to be dragged into this. 

“Have fun,”

She hung up with that heading back to the Swan residence. She saw Bella and Alice getting into the Mercedes. Did they actively try to ignore her orders? She kept it to herself as she climbed into the back of the vehicle. She could explode on them after.

* * *

If Adley thought the trip between Seattle and Forks could be cut in half, she’d scoffed at the person who told her. She swore when they pulled into the Seattle airport departure VIP parking lot, she was going grey. Her youthful face had sunken in dark bags under her almond mono lidded eyes. She would have double eyelids at this point if the speed demon took her in another car.

“How long do we have?” Bella asked not even grabbing her bags out of the trunk of the vehicle.

Adley grabbed both duffle bags, realizing there was a small suit case, that Alice already grabbed. She got out her passport and Bella’s from her hands. She all but kept a hold of Bella’s arm. She was too busy responding to her emotions and hanging off of Alice’s words to pay attention to her feet.

“I don’t know, he hasn’t approached them yet.” Alice replied.

Adley found herself needing to be the one to do the talking and interacting. Alice handed her a black American express card. She said nothing at the exclusive card. She was swift in avoiding the crowd despite the lateness of the time.

“Tickets for Florence italy.” Alice spoke to the flight attendant.

Adley did the transaction only allowing Alice to sign for the transaction. Business class. The flight left in two hours. She sighed setting back as they were rushed to their gate. There would be a layover in New York to board the bigger plane. There they would land in Heathrow airport in London, before being sent to Florence.

Bella sat with her leg shaking constantly. Adley had a headache coming on from the close contact of Bella’s fingers digging into her left arm. Sure she had her sweater on still but her nails were sharp and uncut. You’d think a girl with anxiety would chew them. Adley mentally grumbled. She pinched her nose bridge with her free hand, taking deep breaths. She needed to get calm. Bella’s panic flooded her and seemed to be amplified by her.

“Bella you need to hold onto Alice for a bit.” She murmured.

Big brown eyes filled with tears zeroed in. “Why?”

“I’m going to have this airport on their knees if you don’t break contact with me. I need calm myself.” She replied.

“You won’t leave, will you?”

“No Bella, when have I ever left?” Adley questioned taking and squeezing Bella’s hand before putting it on the stone-cold girl.

Alice met her gaze with a raised dainty brow.

“Watch her, I’m going to grab some neck pillows. I need some gravol.”

Adley found the airport bodega, and quickly got some of the Benedryl after seeing they didn’t have any Gravol. It was a trick she’d learnt to knock her siblings out when they wouldn’t sleep. It didn’t rely on her needing to be influencing anyone. It only amplified her drowsy state, causing those around her to sleep. She had a small inkling Bella would not sleep at all with her current state.

She got some water and slipped it into her carry one and took hold of the three neck pillows. She returned feeling a bit clearer headed and sat beside Bella once more.

“Take it once we’re in New York, she’ll need to be carried if you knock her out now.” Alice replied loud enough for only them to hear.

* * *

The six-hour flight was absolute torture. Adley had done what she could to distract Bella who was bouncing her legs constantly. She’d brushed her locks back into a French braid to make sure she was somewhat presentable. The girl wouldn’t care for herself until they reached Italy. She barely relieved herself in the New York airport until Adley all but locked her in the stall not caring if they missed the flight. 

It was two am and Adley forced the Benedryl into Bella. She passed out before they were in the air. Alice looked across the three seats from her aisle seat seeing Bella clunked out in her chair and snoring lightly.

“You’ve become close to her,” Alice noted.

“We’ve had time to bond, yes.” Adley hedged eying the girl over.

“You don’t like me. I understand that.” She sighed amber eyes filling with tears that didn’t fall. “We didn’t want to leave, but he forced us to. Said she wasn’t safe with us.”

Adley held up her hand. “Alice, I frankly don’t need your excuses for past occurrences. I am quite upset and angered by the effects your actions have had on Bella, which has made my opinion on you negative. My only request is when this is settled and all of us are level headed, you and your family come to see what you have done and not do it again.”

“Bella has come to think highly of you.” Alice commented. “I can see why. You’re a selfless person, compassionate. If we succeed in saving Edward, I’ll beat sense into him myself.”

“Are you aware, of what they are?” Adley asked.

Alice tilted her head shaking it slowly.

“Soulmates. Her state is caused by what us Empaths call a soul wound. If he dies, she dies. It’s already killing her. I’ve merely fought it off.” Adley continued.

“You’re an Empath.” Alice’s lips curved upwards. “My mate, Jasper. He’s also an Empath. I don’t know if he’s as powerful as you seem to be. However, he holds his own.”

“Then you should be aware of the impacts of soulmates and the workings of the soul if he is one.” Adley crossed her arms.

She shook her head. “Jasper doesn’t see soul. He can only feel and influence emotions.”

“He doesn’t see a person’s aura?”

“Nope, never has.” Alice confirmed, she paused momentarily. “Do you see one around me?”

“An aura?”

“Yes.”

“I do.” Adley confirmed. She was tired and her walls of her emotional self were beginning to crack. She stifled a yawn. “Your aura is really bright, most souls come in the multiple shades of white to grey. I don’t know why but it usually alludes to mental states of the person. In you, you’re colored with worry, sorrow, fear… it’s like little sparks of flames swirling around you. There is also a small dot on your chest of a darkness. It reminds me of Bella’s… you’re away from your soulmate.”

A sob ripped from Alice. She quickly pretended to cough but nodded. “Jasper, he’s my mate. I fear I won’t return to him if we face the Volturi.”

“You can’t see that?”

“My gift is based off decisions. They haven’t decided yet on what to do with Edward. His mind reading is powerful. The future isn’t set in stone. I have no way of knowing.”

“Even if you were to decide to save him?”

“I can decide all I want, I see lots of flashes of futures, none are solid because of the choices of others involved.”

“I see.”

“Thank you though, for confirming one thing for me.”

“What?”

“Vampires have souls.” Alice replied, she stared off ahead. “It’s been an argument in our family for decades.”

“Tell me about you Alice, we’ve got a twenty-hour flight.”

* * *

Adley had a migraine that even the Benadryl keeping her out cold could not fix. Advil in her purse did nothing to keep out the swelling of panic in both her companions. Alice kept them updated throughout on Edward’s fate so far. He’d gone to them when they were across the Atlantic. By the time they landed in Florence Alice had to be dragged off the flight in the least inconspicuous way possible. Okay it wasn’t hard to miss Bella and Adley practically dragging a blank faced looking statue off the plane.

“They’ve denied his request.” She muttered. 

“That’s good?” Adley paused as they reached a corner of the airport waiting for their bags to come around.

Bella shook her head, taking deep breaths. Alice zeroed out momentarily. Panic ebbed higher on both women. Adley dropped their hands rubbing her temples.

“No Edward is going to provoke them to make them act.” Alice whispered.

“He’ll reveal himself?” Bella gaped.

Adley Sighed. If she ever got her hands on Edward Cullen. First, she would make Bella aware he is alive. Then she would get a flame thrower and chase him around the world. She’d find a way to torture him for the emotions he was putting this girl through. Let him feel the pain, the sorrow this girl witnessed. She paused. He was a mind reader. A wide grin spread across her face.

“Please stop planning ways to torture my brother… at least until we get back to Forks?” Alice pleaded making Adley pause.

“Fine but be fully aware the moment he is safe. I get a go at him.” She held her hand out to her.

Alice gave a firm nod shaking her hand. “There will be a line at our place.”

“I might actually like you Alice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! let me know what you think so far. we meet Edward next and the Volturi :)


	6. Chapter 6: Danger is a foot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adley makes it to Italy and confronts Edward, she isn't pleased with him. Especially when they face the Volturi. [Note familiar lines do come from the text source of New Moon and are credit of Stephanie Meyer]

Adley wasn’t a devout Christian as much as her Oma wished she was. Alice’s driving made her wish she was. She prayed over and over as the woman drove like a bat out of hell down the highway.

It was one thing the woman stole the vehicle. The main was that this vehicle stuck out like a sore thumb. A bright yellow Porsche turbo. The deep tinting kept the sun off of Alice. Adley tried to keep her eyes off the needle of the car that was stuck on the wrong end of the speed spectrum. It was going to break. Did this vampire even take the consequences of this thing into mind?

“He’s made up his mind. He’s going to reveal himself.” Alice whispered, while speeding down the narrow road of Italy.

Adley bit her bottom lip. Seriously he’s going to expose himself? If she hadn’t have known the whole vampire law thing Bella had prepped her on back a few weeks ago.

“When?”

“Noon.”

“That’s in literally twenty minutes!” Bella groaned pulling at her hair.

Adley slapped her hands lightly from the back seat making Bella focus in. “Focus Bella.”

“But if he shows himself!”

Fear flared right up in Bella. It swirled viciously yanking on her chest. Adley let go of her hand but took a deep breath to calm her. Desperate times. Only in urgency would she ever do this. She had promised herself this. It was a small amount. Any more and Bella would be getting anxious for a different reason. She just hoped it would be enough to keep her from leaping out of the car and running herself to Volterra.

Alice pushed the vehicle to its limits. The hills of Tuscany were beautiful in the sun. Despite the dark tint Adley could see the bright sky. She sighed seeing the walled city perched upon a hill. Many sand stone buildings with red tile roofs. She noted when they got closer to the city entrance there were quite a few people surrounding the entrance and wearing capes. She caught glimpses of false pointed teeth.

She bit her cheek. Irony in a city full of vampire royalty they dress like them. She mused sitting back.

“Alice, what’s this?” Bella gawked.

“St. Marcus Day, it’s a festival to celebrate vampires being expelled from the city.” Alice answered.

The car came to a rolling stop at a man who held his hand up to them. Italian words were thrown back and forth. Alice eventually rolled the window wider. In her hand a wad full of Euros.

The man’s eyes bulged at the cash he had been handed for a few moments before pocketing it. He motioned them passed.

They drove until the crowds got too thick and became to hard to maneuver. The digital clock on the car ticked down to noon. Alice stopped the car. Bella looked like a deer caught in head lights.

If Adley thought before was anything. The darkness on Bella’s chest began to spark like flames and devour her aura. She didn’t have time to influence the teen.

“Go! You’re the only one he can’t hear coming.” Alice urged.

Adley didn’t have time to think on her words. Bella booked it quicker than she’d ever seen the girl move. Adley scrambled out after her. It was as if some invisible force dragged her in the direction she knew to go.

One thing Adley made a mental note of. If they ever got back to the states, she needed to start working out. The burn ran up and down her legs as she followed behind Bella. She caught her a few times from face planting into the cobble stone roads and people.

In long sleeves and jeans they looked out of place. Amongst tourists in dresses and shorts. They looked wildly out of place. She felt it with the sun beating down on her neck sweat beading down her forehead and her hands got clammy the longer she clung to Bella. They rushed the crowds. Bella mumbling apologies while Adley just pushed them out of the way.

She was past caring at this point. She’d slept through the plane ride, however the emotions of the two she’d been with wore on her. Adley couldn’t keep the panic from herself.

The voices of foreign languages flowed through her ears as did the rushing of her blood and hammering heart. A throbbing began to form in her temples the longer she held on to Bella.

“Where did she say to?” Adley asked panting when Bella came to a halt.

“Clock tower, city square.” She replied.

Adley spotted the large old tower. It was attached to what looked like could be a castle or military fort that was made up of multiple buildings in the one side of the square. People were gathering tighter together laughing and speaking different languages. She took three deep breaths, ignoring the building burn up her legs and chest.

Adley just pushed through the milling people, they cried out but she disregarded them. They were running out of time.

The clock tolled.

Dread.

People crossed in front of them chatting on. Laughter.

“Move!” She hissed pushing passed with Bella in tow.

She found herself blocked by another crowd. She scanned the group and the buildings once they had reached the fountain.

Where was this lunatic going to be? She scoured the buildings looking for where this vampire would come from.

She saw him. There, between a family and an open Alley. A man with his shirt unbuttoned stood in just the lingering shadows of the mouth of the alley.

_Shit._ She mentally screamed.

She pulled Bella around from behind, using the force she hurled Bella in front of her. Adley let her walls come down stopping herself from projecting her current emotions. She used the tidal wave behind her wall causing a dam.

The feelings came flooding from her. Adley sighed from the loosening in her mind. She felt a smidge better.

The crowd flooded away stepping away with their own peaking panic. She opened her eyes again and focused on Edward. She forced the urgency and panic at him. Pure unadulterated desperation that Bella was feeling.

His head darted up. He took one look at Bella, who was merely steps from him, before crushing her into a hug and falling a few steps into the alley.

Adley sighed slowing down and catching her breath. She was out of shape. Badly. She panted taking deep breaths walking her way to the alley that people were leaving the area. She had to reign it in. She did so. She flinched once the walls were back in place.

She focused back in on the teens. Tears met her eyes when the black hole in Bella’s aura disappeared. Adley fought the urge to fall to her knees as the utter relief flowed through both of them. Their auras danced in greeting. Golden mixed in with the warm glowing light of love. The sob that fell from her lips brought the two facing her.

Edward held Bella to him. His dark eyes with purple bruises focused in on her. He looked like utter shit, Adley assessed. His pale white skin looked worse that what she summed up it should’ve looked. His copper locks were a mess in all directions. His shirt was in shreds along with his dress pants.

Bella was only in a better state because of her effort. Adley didn’t have the energy nor the heart to force the pent up emotions she was experiencing at him. Not today. She promised herself. When they were home.

“You answered the phone...” he murmured looking Adley over.

Adley nodded pulling at the collar of her shirt fanning herself. “Yes in future instance listen to the whole fucking sentence.”

Adley crossed her arms.

“Yes ma’am.” He nodded pressing a kiss to Bella’s forehead.

_‘You broke her. If it wasn’t the pure happiness she feels right now. I’d be forcing this on you. Mark my words Edward Cullen when I am back to my strength and this is dealt with, we will be talking.’_ Adley directed her thoughts at him while leaning into the cool bricks across the alley.

It felt good on her sweltering hot back. She let her eyes flutter shut momentarily. The peace didn’t last.

“Greetings, gentlemen," Edward voiced as if a jovial meeting was about to occur. His emotions were anything but. "I don't think I'll be requiring your services today. I would appreciate it very much, however, if you would send my thanks to your masters."

"Shall we take this conversation to a more appropriate venue?" a smooth voice whispered menacingly. Intruding intent.

Adley stiffened as her eyes shot open. Two men in smoky grey cloaks were standing further into the alley. They were large figures but one was bigger than the other. He was the size of the wall. She looked across to see Edward pressing Bella back behind him.

"I don't believe that will be necessary." Edward's voice was harder now. "I know your instructions, Felix. I haven't broken any rules."

"Felix merely meant to point out the proximity of the sun," the other shadow said in a soothing tone.

Adley noted it was creeping closer into the alley. She carefully bit her bottom lip not to speak right now. She wasn’t beyond telling someone off at the moment. She did keep an eye on the auras. Her walls were fragile as it was.

“Let us seek better cover." The tall one offered.

"I'll be right behind you," Edward said dryly. "Bella, Adley, why don't you go back to the square and enjoy the festival?"

"No, bring the girls," the first shadow leered, stepping forward just a fraction.

"I don't think so." The pretence of civility disappeared.

Edward tensed beside them. Adley saw his lips curl while he about crouched down to prepare for a fight. Red and green swirled in the few in front of her. She saw Bella shaking behind Edward. The large one stepped forward. She saw his joy and anticipation sliding in to his red tinted aura. She’d be fascinated by such intense colours vampires felt but now was not the time.

"Felix," the second, more reasonable shadow cautioned. "Not here."

He turned to Edward then.

“Aro would simply like to speak with you again, if you have decided not to force our hand after all."

"Certainly," Edward agreed. “But the girls go free."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," the polite shadow said regretfully. "We do have rules to obey."

"Then I'm afraid that I'll be unable to accept Aro's invitation, Demetri."

"That's just fine," Felix purred.

He took two more steps forward. Adley tensed inching down towards the sunnier area of the alley.

"Aro will be disappointed," Demetri sighed.

"I'm sure he'll survive the letdown," Edward replied. Hostility grew around them all.

“Edward...” she warned.

Adley wanted to roll her eyes and slap the boy. His sarcastic words were not beyond her to hear the extent of disrespect in the boy’s tone. Both mens’ movements had them corralled further into the shadowy part of the alleyway. Edward positioned himself in front of Adley as well, who got behind him to grab Bella’s arm. The teen was absolutely shaking. She was really starting not to care if she saved his frozen behind.

“Let's behave ourselves, shall we?" a lilting voice suggested. "There are ladies present."

Alice skipped lightly to Edward's side, her stance casual. There was no hint of any underlying tension. She looked so tiny, so fragile. Her little arms swung like a child's. Adley could see her smile as Alice wormed in front of her as well. She wasn’t sure how Alice showing up helped them now but it did.

Yet Demetri and Felix both straightened up, their cloaks swirling slightly as a gust of wind funnelled through the alley. Felix's feelings soured. Apparently, he didn't like even numbers. Adley let out a small exhale in relief.

"We're not alone," Alice reminded them.

Demetri glanced over his shoulder. A few yards into the square, the little family, with the girls in their red dresses, were watching them. The mother was speaking urgently to her husband, her eyes on the six of us. She looked away when Demetri met her gaze. The man walked a few steps farther into the plaza, and tapped one of the red-blazered men on the shoulder.

Demetri shook his head. "Please, Edward, let's be reasonable," he said.

“Let's," Edward agreed. "And we'll leave quietly now, with no one the wiser."

Demetri sighed in frustration. "At least let us discuss this more privately."

Six men in red now joined the family as they watched with anxious expressions. Adley pinched her nose seeing Edward’s knees move a fraction his anger growing.

Edward's teeth came together audibly. "No."

“For fuck sakes do as they say.” Adley huffed tossing her hands up about to go herself at this point.

Felix smiled at that. She stepped forward.

"Enough."

The voice was high, reedy, and came from the side. There the young new comer came walking down in a darker cloak. Adley thought it was a young boy with the pale brown hair trimmed short. The frame smaller than Alice.

The body under the cloak was slim and androgynous. But the face was too pretty for a boy. The wide-eyed, full-lipped face would make a Botticelli angel look like a gargoyle. Even allowing for the dull crimson irises.

Her size was so insignificant that the reaction to her appearance confused Adley. Felix and Demetri relaxed immediately, stepping back from their offensive positions to blend again with the shadows of the overhanging walls.

Edward dropped his arms and relaxed his position as well, but in defeat.

"Jane," he sighed in recognition and resignation.

Alice folded her arms across her chest. Adley could feel the fear yet reverence for the small child. She knew one thing of this child, she was the one in charge of the situation.

"Follow me," Jane spoke again, her childish voice a monotone. She turned her back and drifted silently into the dark.

Felix gestured for us to go first, smirking.

Alice walked after little Jane at once. Edward wrapped his arm around Bella.

Adley kept close behind, she knew the two vampires from before had taken to her flank. The alley angled slightly downward as it narrowed.

"Well, Alice," Edward said conversationally as they walked. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you here.”

"It was my mistake," Alice answered in the same tone. "It was my job to set it right."

“It is hardly your fault Alice,” Adley admitted scratching at the back of her neck rubbing the sweat covered hair off her skin. “I answered the phone.”

“It was Alice who warned me of the attack...” Edward replied meeting Adley’s gaze over his shoulder.

“The blame still does not lay with Alice on this. Edward you are fully responsible for this.” Adley stated point blank.

Adley did not continue to argue. Anxiety was flipping too much through the few around her.

Alice slumped slightly in stance in her shoulders. She heard merely whispers of air between the Cullen sibling pair. They were following behind young Jane now.

“Hm," Edward said curtly and the casual tone of his voice was gone.

There was a loose curve to the alley, still slanting downward, so they didn't see the squared-off dead end coming until we reached the flat, windowless, brick face. The little one called Jane was nowhere to be seen.

Alice didn't hesitate, didn't break pace as she strode toward the wall. Then, with easy grace, she slid down an open hole in the street. It looked like a drain, sunk into the lowest point of the paving. The grate was halfway pushed aside. The hole was small, and black.

Adley glanced down, frowning. Bella whimpered.

"It's all right, Bella," Edward said in a low voice. "Alice will catch you."

Bella sat down at the edge taking deep breaths. “Alice?"

"I'm right here, Bella," she reassured me. Her voice came from too far below.

Edward took her wrists and lowered her down. “Ready?" he asked.

“Drop her," Alice called.

Edward dropped her. He turned to Adley who stood taking a deep breath. She walked to the edge loosening her muscles.

“Alice?” She asked.

“Ready.”

Adley stepped to the edge and let herself fall. Her heart racing as she plummeted hair flying around her. She grunted as she hit two rock hard arms, even though Alice tried to keep impact to a minimum. Adley rubbed her bottom when she was let down into the damn sewer.

“Fucking hell you statues.” She commented making way for the next few.

The light vanished for a second, and then Edward was right in front of her. Soon the other two were below and behind them once more. Edward took to guiding Bella. Adley took hold of Alice’s icy hand to guide her through the darkness.

Bella regardless of the guide the uneven ground causing her to struggle. Adley heard a few sighs from behind her from the other vampires at the sudden cries from Bella. She ground her teeth at the irritation spiking. Adley pushed out a few calming waves to Bella.

At the end of the tunnel was a grate the iron bars were rusting, thick about the size of Adley’s arm. A small door made of thinner, interlaced bars was standing open. Edward ducked through holding it open for them. They hurried on to a larger, brighter stone room. The grill slammed shut with a clang, followed by the snap of a lock.

On the other side of the long room was a low, heavy wooden door. Adley blinked quickly adjusting to the bright light of the hall way. Off white walls, grey carpet along with the bright cold florescent lights. She felt like she was back walking the halls of an office or basement in the school. The only thing that wasn’t sitting right with her was the lack of windows and doors allowing natural light. Only fluorescents.

Adley followed down as the door shut closed with a heavy thud. She spotted young Jane standing for the elevator. It felt like ages yet not long enough.

Once inside the elevator, the three vampires that belonged to the Volturi relaxed further. They threw back their cloaks, letting the hoods fall back on their shoulders. Felix and Demetri were both of a slightly olive complexion it looked odd combined with their chalky pallor. Felix's black hair was cropped short, but Demetri's waved to his shoulders. Their irises were deep crimson around the edges, darkening until they were black around the pupil. Under the shrouds, their clothes were modern, pale, and nondescript.

Adley tried to remain calm as Bella clung to Edward behind her. She was placed in between the couple and the Volturi vampires. Alice to her side.

The elevator ride was short; they stepped out into what looked like a posh office reception area.

The walls were panelled in wood, the floors carpeted in thick, deep green. There were no windows, but large, brightly lit paintings of the Tuscan countryside hung everywhere as replacements. White leather couches were arranged in cozy groupings, and the glossy tables held crystal vases full of vibrantly colored bouquets.

In the middle of the room was a high, polished mahogany desk that circled a receptionist.

She was tall, with tanned skin and green eyes. She would have been very pretty in any other company–but not here. She was human, thus only average amongst the immortal. Adley eyed her warily while they came closer. She was human working within a vampire bund. Was her future to be eaten?

She smiled politely in welcome. "Good afternoon, Jane," she said.

There was no surprise in her face as she glanced at Jane's company. Not Edward, his bare chest glinting dimly in the white lights, or even two humans, in various states of dishevel. Adley had wind blown locks of black falling out of her Dutch braid. Her shirt sweat stuck to her back under her light coat. Carefully she undid the thing to allow herself some cool air.

Jane nodded. "Gianna." She continued toward a set of double doors in the back of the room, and we followed.

As Felix passed the desk, he winked at Gianna, and she giggled.

On the other side of the wooden doors was a different kind of reception. The pale boy in the pearl gray suit could have been Jane's twin. His hair was darker, and his lips were not as full, but he was just as lovely. He came forward to meet us. He smiled, reaching for her.

"Jane."

"Alec," she responded, embracing the boy. They kissed each other's cheeks on both sides. Then he looked at us.

"They send you out for one and you come back with three," he noted, looking them over. “Nice work.”

She laughed–the sound sparkled with delight like a baby's cooing.

"Welcome back, Edward," Alec greeted him. "You seem in a better mood."

"Marginally," Edward agreed in a flat voice.

Alec chuckled, and examined the human that cling to him. Adley bit her tongue to keep it in check. It’s not the time.

"And this is the cause of all the trouble?" he asked, skeptical.

Edward only smiled, his expression contemptuous. Then he froze.

"Dibs," Felix called casually from behind.

Edward turned, a low snarl building deep in his chest. Felix smiled –his hand was raised, palm up he curled his fingers twice, inviting Edward forward.

“Don’t fucking start shit.” Adley snapped, her irritation spiking at the boy’s lack of manners.

Did he have no consideration to the situation at hand? He was about to go before the rulers of his world with this self righteous attitude of moral high ground. She kept this to herself while the emotional tidal waves threatened to consume her however. Afterwards. She would have her say to him.

Alice touched Edward's arm. "Patience," she cautioned him.

Edward did as warned and straightened himself up. Even though his fists remained balled up. He calmed after some whispered words she couldn’t hear from Alice.

"Aro will be so pleased to see you again," Alec said, as if nothing had passed.

"Let's not keep him waiting," Jane suggested, moving once more passed them.

Edward nodded once.

Alec and Jane, holding hands, led the way down yet another wide, ornate hall. Would there ever be an end to this maze? She had to agree while the statues and works of art were wonderfully done she was getting exhausted.

They ignored the doors at the end of the hall– doors entirely sheathed in gold– stopping halfway down the hall and sliding aside a piece of the paneling to expose a plain wooden door. It wasn't locked. Alec held it open for Jane. Edward took hold guiding Bella and his sister.

Adley followed through blocked by the vampires in front of her. She found herself falling behind the small group as the other two Volturi vampires moved forward. She still followed through the second heavy door. The air cold as it swirled from the force of the shutting door.

The room before her, it was the same ancient stone as the square, the alley, and the sewers. The stone antechamber was not large. They were lead down through it where it opened quickly into a brighter, cavernous room, perfectly round like a huge castle turret... which was probably exactly what it was.

Two stories up, long window slits threw thin rectangles of bright sunlight onto the stone floor below. There were no artificial lights. The only furniture in the room were several massive wooden chairs, like thrones, that were spaced evenly, flush with the curving stone walls. In the very centre of the circle, in a slight depression, was another drain.

Adley tried to ignore the thought of what a drain could be used for, for vampires. The room was not empty. A handful of people were convened in seemingly relaxed conversation. The murmur of low, smooth voices were a gentle hum in the air.

A pair of pale women in summer dresses paused in a patch of light, and, like prisms, their skin threw the light in rainbow sparkles against the sienna walls. The exquisite faces all turned toward the arriving party as they entered the room. Most of the immortals were dressed in inconspicuous pants and shirts–things that wouldn't stick out at all on the streets below.

Adley stopped a step before she slammed into Edward’s back. She edged around him to stand off to his left. He held Bella to his right. She didn’t notice Alice coming to position herself half way in front of her.

A man stood up on the dais with the thrones he focused in on them with arms open in greeting. He was clad in a long pitch black robe that brushed the stone floor. She saw that his hair blended in with it. He was hardly older than she was by probably a few years. Frozen in his late twenties. His pale skin matching those of the other vampires in the room. He was tall but she could not be sure his stature under the large cloak. His face grecian with the straight nose and pointed chin. He was the definition of royalty. He was stunning by historic and modern standards. A lot of vampires she was finding were.

"Jane, dear one, you've returned!" he cried, genuine delight swirled in his light grey aura. He was not loud with his words but commanded attention of everyone.

He drifted forward, and the movement flowed as if he was floating. He moved like a dancer she noted, as he came closer she got a better look at him. His skin once olive was white now, his jaw line strong, adding to his high cheek bones. His eyes while dark, she could make out the lighter red iris near the far edges.

Adley felt her heart stumble momentarily, he was a definition of vampire. She held back a shudder as the hairs on her neck stood on edge. He was patient in his aura, amused but there was irritation and a loathing he was experiencing with their group. She could not fault that emotion if it was in regards to Edward. He paid them no mind as he continued forward.

He glided to Jane, took her face in his hands, kissed her lightly on her forehead, and then floated back a step.

"Yes, Master." Jane smiled. "I brought him back alive, just as you wished."

"Ah, Jane." He sighed. "You are such a comfort to me."

He turned his gaze toward them, and the smile brightened became ecstatic. He didn’t pay much mind to Adley who was off to the side. She did nothing to draw his attention, especially in her current state of tumbling stomach and heart making a bongo out of her ribs.

"And Alice and Bella, too!" he rejoiced, clapping his thin hands together. "This is a happy surprise! Wonderful!"

He turned to the hulking escort. "Felix, be a dear and tell my brothers about our company. I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss this."

"Yes, Master." Felix nodded and disappeared back the way they had come.

"You see, Edward?" The strange vampire turned and smiled at Edward like a fond but scolding father. "What did I tell you? Aren't you glad that I didn't give you what you wanted yesterday?"

"Yes, Aro, I am," he agreed, tightening his arm around Bella.

"I love a happy ending." Aro sighed. "They are so rare. But I want the whole story. How did this happen? Alice?" He turned to Alice, curious. "Your brother seemed to think you infallible, but apparently there was some mistake."

"Oh, I'm far from infallible." She flashed a dazzling smile. She looked perfectly at ease to those around them. Adley could see better with the sickening green taking hold of her aura. "As you can see today, I cause problems as often as I cure them."

"You're too modest," Aro chided. "I've seen some of your more amazing exploits, and I must admit I've never observed anything like your talent. Wonderful!"

Alice flickered a glance at Edward. Aro did not miss it. A bit of embarrassment arose in him Adley observed quietly.

"I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced properly at all, have we? It's just that I feel like I know you already, and I tend get ahead of myself. Your brother introduced us yesterday, in a peculiar way. You see, I share some of your brother's talent, only I am limited in a way that he is not." Aro shook his head, a smattering of envy.

"And also exponentially more powerful," Edward added dryly.

Not the time to chastise. Not the time. Adley reminded herself taking deep breaths.

He looked at Alice as he swiftly explained. "Aro needs physical contact to hear your thoughts, but he hears much more than I do. You know I can only hear what's passing through your head in the moment. Aro hears every thought your mind has ever had."

Alice raised her delicate eyebrows, and Edward inclined his head.

"But to be able to hear from a distance..." Aro sighed, gesturing toward the two of them, and the exchange that had just taken place. "That would be so convenient."

Aro looked over their shoulders. All the other heads turned in the same direction, including Jane, Alec, and Demetri, who stood silently beside the group.

Felix was back, and behind him floated two more black-robed men. Adley took to examining them as they passed. They walked by at a fast pace but it felt forever to her.

The first’s profile of an older man with white blond hair. He was Germanic looking in his sharp jaw and hooked nose. She would’ve guessed him to be in his mid to late forties by his looks. He was tall and medium built in his dark robe. His white blond hair was to his shoulders. His aura while light grey it was filled with a misted red, while not angry he was not exactly pleased to be in the room

The next man Adley just about fell to her knees. She did her best to hold back the cry that threatened to break passed her lips. His aura not as bright as those in the room. A hole in his chest in spots of darkness were consuming and feeding off of his soul. The aura wasn’t white or any shade of grey. It was a blue. The sorrow and depression. This was not a new wound. It was ancient, and all consuming.

Adley wondered did he even know where he was or where he was going as he floated by. His long curly hair of deep auburn reached his shoulders. He was the tallest and biggest chested of the three it seemed. His dimpled chin she caught as he turned around near the front of the dias. She didn’t see his eyes or meet his gaze. He wasn’t even that old. He was the youngest of the three kings. Maybe two to three years older than herself. She knew better though. This sorrow that consumed him was not new. This was older than the modern world. He may have been frozen in time a young man, his aura was ancient like all in the room besides the group she came with.

The man paused and touched Aro’s hand before resuming moving. The two sat down on either side of Aro who was still standing.

Adley pressed her lips together to keep herself composed. Her teeth were controlling her quivering bottom lip. She was already shuddering and about to fall to her knees. She wanted so badly to rush up and touch the man who’s emotions were causing a tsunami on her. This man. Who was he? What had happened to him to cause such a break. While it was not the darkness of the soulmate wound Bella had endured. It was just as deep. It had had time to settle and fester in him. So badly she wished and itched to go and investigate this man. She dared not to move from her spot. It wasn’t the time.

“Thank you Marcus,” Aro nodded before motioning to resume. “Let us have the story!”

Two women moved to be behind the thrones, Adley watched as one woman with deep ebony skin moved to stand behind them. Her hair braided in many box braids and she stood proud in a grey smoke coloured robe. Adley clenched her hands to keep from wanting to push her away from Marcus.

She had to shake herself out of it. What was going on? She questioned silently. She wasn’t here to diagnose and treat ancient vampires. She was here to save her friend.

"Amazing,"' Aro’s breathy words brought her back. “Absolutely amazing."

Alice's expression was frustrated. Edward turned to her and explained again in a swift, low voice. "Marcus sees relationships. He's surprised by the intensity of ours."

Adley looked back to Marcus, he wasn’t paying much attention at all to them. His dark eyes were focused on the ceiling behind them. He had been interested? Even engaged in reality and not in his own head. She did not see it in his blue aura.

Aro smiled. "So convenient," he repeated to himself.

Then he spoke to them. "It takes quite a bit to surprise Marcus, I can assure you."

She did not look away from him. She looked around his aura surrounding him. She dug deeper probing him. There in the corner of his chest was the surprise. She blinked a few times. So he had been paying attention. She turned her attention back to Aro.

"It's just so difficult to understand, even now," Aro mused, staring at Edward's arm on Bella. "How can you stand so close to het like that?"

"It's not without effort," Edward answered calmly.

"But still–la tua cantante! What a waste!"

Edward chuckled once without humor. "I look at it more as a price."

Aro was skeptical. "A very high price."

"Opportunity cost."

Aro laughed. "If I hadn't smelled her through your memories, I wouldn't have believed the call of anyone's blood could be so strong. I've never felt anything like it myself. Most of us would trade much for such a gift, and yet you..."

"Waste it," Edward finished, his voice sarcastic as ever.

Not the time. Adley crossed her arms while flexing her fisted hands that were beginning to cramp from the pressure she was adding to them.

Aro laughed again. "Ah, how I miss my friend Carlisle! You remind me of him only he was not so angry."

"Carlisle outshines me in many other ways as well."

"I certainly never thought to see Carlisle bested for self control of all things, but you put him to shame."

"Hardly." Edward sounded impatient. As if he were tired of the preliminaries.

"I am gratified by his success," Aro mused. "Your memories of him are quite a gift for me, though they astonish me exceedingly. I am surprised by how it pleases me, his success in this unorthodox path he's chosen. I expected that he would waste, weaken with time. I'd scoffed at his plan to find others who would share his peculiar vision. Yet, somehow, I'm happy to be wrong."

Edward didn't reply.

"But your restraint!" Aro sighed. "I did not know such strength was possible. To inure yourself against such a siren call, not just once but again and again if I had not felt it myself, I would not have believed."

Edward gazed back at Aro's admiration with no expression. Adley kept attention to their emotions despite trying to block out the rest of the room.

"Just remembering how she appeals to you..." Aro chuckled. "It makes me thirsty."

Edward paused. Adley was about to warn him.

"Don't be disturbed," Aro reassured him. "I mean her no harm. But I am so curious, about one thing in particular.”

He turned his attention to Bella.

“May I?" he asked eagerly, lifting one hand.

"Ask her," Edward suggested in a flat voice.

"Of course, how rude of me!" Aro exclaimed. "Bella, I'm fascinated that you are the one exception to Edward's impressive talent so very interesting that such a thing should occur! And I was wondering, since our talents are similar in many ways, if you would be so kind as to allow me to try to see if you are an exception for me, as well?"

Adley sensed the fear spike from Bella. She sent some calming emotions as best she could. Her own heart was going wild. Bella frantically looked between the others before reaching her hand out.

Aro glided closer, smiling. The look on his face was more confident than his words had been. His curiosity was his main aura color as he went forward.

Aro reached out, as if to shake hands. Bella took it. Aro smiled watching their hands. Aro's face altered. The confidence wavered and became first doubt, then incredulity before he calmed it into a friendly mask.

"So very interesting," he said as he released her hand and drifted back.

Aro continued to drift with a thoughtful expression. He was quiet for a moment, his eyes flickering between the three.Then, abruptly, he shook his head.

"A first," he said to himself "I wonder if she is immune to our other talents... Jane, dear?"

"No!" Edward snarled the word.

Alice grabbed his arm with a restraining hand. He shook her off.

Little Jane smiled up happily at Aro. "Yes, Master?"

Edward was truly snarling now, the sound ripping and tearing from him, glaring at Aro. The room had gone still, everyone watching him with amazed disbelief. She didn’t know what social rule he broke but she knew it wasn’t good.

Adley’s patience were failing her. She whispered under her breath. “Fucking idiot, control yourself.”

No one paid her mind. Felix grin hopefully and move a step forward. Aro glanced at him once, and he froze in place, his grin turning to a sulky expression.

Then Aro spoke to Jane. "I was wondering, my dear one, if Bella is immune to you."

A few growls echoed out. It began from Edward and was retaliated by the blond king. Anger spiked as a red wave. Adley took a few deep breaths before she could snap herself.

"Don't!" Alice cried as Edward launched himself at the little girl.

He didn’t get far. Before he was plummeting back to the ground. No one had touched him, but he was on the stone floor writhing in obvious agony.

Jane was smiling only at him now, and it all clicked together. What Alice had said about formidable gifts, why everyone treated Jane with such deference, and why Edward had thrown himself in her path before she could do that to Bella.

"Stop!" Bella cried.

Alice caught her quickly.

No sound escaped Edward's lips as he cringed against the stones. Adley just about whimpered falling to her knees at the assault of fear that hit her.

"Jane," Aro called to her in a tranquil voice. She looked up quickly, still smiling with pleasure, her eyes questioning.

As soon as Jane looked away, Edward was still. Aro inclined his head toward Bella.

Her fear spiked. Adley caught herself as she bent in half hands on her knees. She shook very close to collapsing. Her emotional wall was going to fail. She was exhausted taking breaths to settle herself, no matter how futile it was. All vampires too focused to the sight before them. She felt light headed. Could this end? She begged mentally.

Aro started to laugh. "Ha, ha. ha. This is wonderful!"

She flinched.

Jane’s emotions flared.

"Don't be put out, dear one," Aro said in a comforting tone, placing a powder-light hand on her shoulder. "She confounds us all."

Aro chortled again. "You're very brave, Edward, to endure in silence. I asked Jane to do that to me once just out of curiosity."

He shook his head in admiration. The room was on edge. Adley dared to look upwards.

"So what do we do with you now?" Aro sighed.

Edward and Alice stiffened. Adley took a knee behind them keeping her head up. Tears were falling down her cheeks. This was the part they'd been waiting for.

"I don't suppose there's any chance that you've changed your mind?" Aro asked Edward hopefully. "Your talent would be an excellent addition to our little company."

Edward hesitated. Edward seemed to weigh each word before he spoke it. "I'd... rather... not."

"Alice?" Aro asked, still hopeful. "Would you perhaps be interested in joining with us?"

“No, thank you," Alice said.

"And you, Bella?" Aro raised his eyebrows.

The room stilled. Adley looked between Bella and Aro. He was kidding right?

It was the white-haired man who broke the silence.

"What?" he demanded.

"Caius, surely you see the potential," Aro chided him affectionately. "I haven't seen a prospective talent so promising since we found Jane and Alec. Can you imagine the possibilities when she is one of us?"

Caius looked away with a caustic expression. Jane's eyes sparked with indignation at the comparison.

"No, thank you," Bella whispered.

"That's unfortunate. Such a waste."

Edward hissed. "Join or die, is that it? I suspected as much when we were brought to this room. So much for your laws."

"Of course not." Aro blinked, astonished. "We were already convened here, Edward, awaiting Heidi's return. Not for you.”

"Aro," Caius hissed. "The law claims them."

Edward glared at Caius. "How so?"

Anger, irritation…

“Enough Edward.” Adley roared, shaking finally making herself known to the group.

She could feel all of them staring at her. Alice and Edward moved out of the way of her, as if they had forgotten she was there with them.

“Another human?” Caius scoffed. “Two liabilities stand before you and you ask about the laws and how they apply?”

"There are a few humans in on your charade here, as well," Edward reminded him.

Caius's face twisted into a new expression. Adley bit her lip at the diabolical amusement this Caius felt playful with Edward. She sighed realizing that this teen was messing with things more than he should be. He’d end up killing everyone if he wasn’t careful.

"Yes," he agreed. "But when they are no longer useful to us, they will serve to sustain us. That is not your plan for these two. If either betrays our secrets, are you prepared to destroy them? I think not," he scoffed.

"I wouldn’t—" Caius silenced Bella with an icy look.

"Nor do you intend to make her one of us," Caius continued. "Therefore, she is a vulnerability. Though it is true, for this, only her life is forfeit. You may leave if you wish."

Edward bared his teeth snarling.

"That's what I thought," Caius said, with something akin to pleasure. Felix leaned forward, eager.

"Unless..." Aro interrupted. "Unless you do intend to give her immortality?"

Edward pursed his lips, hesitating for a moment before he answered.

"And if I do?"

Aro smiled, happy again. "Why, then you would be free to go home and give my regards to my friend Carlisle." His expression turned more hesitant. "But I'm afraid you would have to mean it."

Aro raised his hand in front of him.

Caius, who had begun to scowl furiously, relaxed.

Edward's lips tightened into a fierce line. Adley’s anger took it’s final straw.

“You dare break her further? How selfish of a twat must you be?” She snarled. Adley shot to her feet and found herself stepping and turning her back to the royalty.

Her emotional walls fell the tidal waves took hold of her. She locked her gaze on his and let it flow into him. She watched him fall to his knees he whimpered with deep unneeded breaths.

“Do you realize the harm you caused her? This is a fraction of what Bella felt. Do you need any more reason boy? She was days from death because of you. She is your soulmate and you rejected her. She suffered for months causing pain to those who loved her and cared for her. Do you realize how selfish you sound. What reasons could you possibly have for denying your soulmate immortality? I don’t know a fucking thing about vampire laws, but I know something about soul wounds. You dare spit in the face of fate and kill not only her but yourself?”

“I don’t wish to damn her soul.” He cried, thrashing on his knees. “We’re soulless creatures.”

“Soulless? Seriously?” Adley laughed wiping the tears that blurred her vision. She probably looked like a psycho but she couldn’t care. “Do you see souls Edward? Can you tell me, an Empath what they look like? I’ve only seen one thing that did not have a soul. That was the dead body of my best friend while she laid above me in the rubble of the twin towers. Every living thing in this room has a soul. Animals have souls.”

Adley all but screamed her words.

“Adley enough!” Bella’s begged. “Please, stop, you’re hurting him!”

“He deserves this.”

“Do I?”

Adley paused. She shut her eyes. A soft thud could be heard. Her head was heavy as she shook it. She opened her eyes as she felt icy hands on her sleeved arms.

She looked up to see dark eyes. Her chest hammered, and stomach fluttered as she held gazes with Marcus. Adley barely registered she was being scooped up in his arms.

She could barely keep the stinging out of her eyes as she closed them again and leant on his hard chest. Darkness finally took hold of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well this is a long chapter again :) Hope you enjoyed it. Letting you know chapter 7 may come out Monday. I need to rewrite it and such. I've got a lot more planned. not going to lie this is obviously AU. We finally met Marcus. they aren't in the clear yet :)


	7. Chapter 7: Decisions made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial sums up, and Adley meets Marcus Volturi.

“Surely she would be more comfortable on the bed.”

“Dora, leave our brother alone when was the last time we saw him so lively?”

“When Romans controlled the known world. I never thought it’d be possible.”

Light voices aroused Adley from her comfortable slumber. She kept her eyes closed not wanting to be moved. She was at peace. Around her she could feel a soft blanket cocooning her. Her head was laying on something firm but she couldn’t care from the security that encompassed her. All she was currently feeling and sensing was bliss and adoration. She’d never experienced such intensity of the emotions.

“She is quite the remarkable woman. A beautiful little thing.”

“Indeed, such softness compared to the lioness we saw in the throne room. She’s a gifted young lady. The flames of her passion extinguished for now.”

“I cannot wait to get to know her.” A bell like laughter rang through the room, followed with another.

“Sisters, you are waking her,” a deep timber replied.

The vibrations came from below her head. Adley opened her eyes only slightly.

She was momentarily blinded aura glowed a warm golden colour. It was not threatening. Quite the opposite actually. She sighed smiling wide. Such bright aura... the pure unadulterated happiness and contentment. This soul so lovely the yellow had taken over what should’ve been a white to grey. It reminded her of sunflowers.

Adley blinked a few times focusing in on who’s aura it was. She wriggled her arms free of the tightly swaddled blanket and propped herself upwards. Her hands touched the lapels of a suit jacket. She wasn’t laying on a bed at all, but on top of someone. Someone with quite a broad chest. She craned her neck back to meet the dark crimson gaze of a familiar brunette. Locks that were currently held back at the base of his neck.

He gave her a gentle smile. Adley’s cheeks warmed. Her teeth caught her bottom lip.

Marcus.

His aura, was absolutely stunning. It haloed him so much it did not take her any effort to see it. What happened to the blue stained grey aura that she’d seen. Had it been a fever dream? The sorrow that had penetrated her large walls. It was gone. A blessing surely, but what change happened so miraculously to fix his soul. So many questions swirled in her mind. Only to be silenced.

“Welcome back,” He greeted with a dimpled grin.

“Hi…”

Adley replied out of habit. Her heart stumbled a few beats as he kept his dark crimson gaze locked with hers. Her stomach fluttered the longer they remained staring at each other. She really didn’t want to look away from the work of art of a man before her.

“Should we —”

A throat cleared from behind her. Adley jumped slightly. She quickly turned from her position straddling Marcus’ legs. He moved quickly as well maneuvering her to sit upon the bed in a more appropriate place beside him. His hands held her steady by both her shoulders. He trailed his cool hands up her bare arms, gooseflesh broke out all over. Her cheeks and chest turned red.

“I believe introductions are in order.” Marcus commented. “These are my sister in laws, Athenadora and Sulpicia.”

One was a slim woman who had to be almost six foot. Her long blonde hair fell down to her hips but was pulled away from her face. She was older Adley noted with the slim lips and porcelain skin. She was stunning however with her high cheek bones. Red eyes stared back as she grinned. The aura was a soft white filled with contentment and happiness.

The second woman was a fuller figured woman who’s long brown hair was loose in waves around her. Her skin a darker complexion but paled due to the fact she was a vampire. She was from the Mediterranean peninsula. She had the same happy glow.

Both wore sun dresses falling to their knees. They shared a smile as they watched her.

“I’m Adley. It’s a pleasure to meet you both.”

She didn’t know whether to offer her hand to them or to stand and bow. Marcus was one of the rulers… these were his sister in laws. Surely that made them Queens in their own right? The closest she recalled being to royalty may have been Buckingham palace in the late nineties when on a school trip…

“We do hope to get to know you better in the coming time.” Sulpicia replied.

“Yes, something that will have to wait. I hear our husbands now.” Athenadora’s head perked up.

“The trial!” Adley gasped. “Please tell me it has not concluded?”

“We took a recess to allow you time.” Marcus replied from behind her.

She peered over her shoulder at him nodding slowly. Bella was still safe then. They hadn’t made their decision on what was to happen. She exhaled a shaky breath.

“Sisters, will you give us some time to meet you in the counselling chambers? I am sure Adley would like to freshen up.”

“Of course.”

Adley blinked and the two women were gone from their spots standing at the foot of the California king sized bed. The only give away they were here was the light sound of the door closing beyond a wall. What she could see was a large room before her. A open wood fireplace across the room, surrounded by a sitting area of dark brown Italian leather couches. On the right side of the room the walls had dark burgundy curtains that were shut. She could see the darkness from between them however. The taupe walls were mostly covered in ceiling to floor book shelves full of old tomes.

A lovely room. A lovely host.

She turned herself towards Marcus. His hands fell away from her shoulders. She didn’t comment on the drop in her gut. She didn’t want him to move away from her. She quite frankly wanted to be curled back up in the blanket again in his arms and never move from the position.

A frightening thought. Adley clasped her hands together looking away from the Adonis before her. This comfort, it’s not right. How could she feel so strongly for someone she did not know? She didn’t even feel these when she’d been in a relationship with Tyler all those years ago. She wanted to marry him. Yet this longing and lust for a man she did not know… Her brows pulled together.

Cool fingers hooked her chin and moved her vision away from the bed. She locked her sights on Marcus. He trailed his finger from her chin to her forehead where he smoothed out the tension she was causing.

“What distracts you so?” He questioned, breath washing over her.

“I was just thinking…” she trailed off. “It can wait surely, we should not keep your brothers waiting. There is a trial that requires us.”

She reluctantly pulled away from him after a few moments. She slid off the bed. He was beside the sitting area when she steadied herself. She shook her head. Enhanced abilities. right. It’d take some getting used to.

He moved to the couch facing away pulling up her familiar black duffel bag. It had obviously been retrieved while she was out cold. He led her over to the far side of the room. Behind the dark wooden door was a much modern bathroom.

“You may shower if you’d like. Towels are in the closet.” He offered.

“Thanks.”

She entered turning to close the dark wooden door behind her. She took in the long room before her. A large taupe tiled shower and double sink counter with the toilet in the corner. Quite modern. Thank the heavens. Who knows what ancient vampires may have had.

So she did as instructed she stripped down from her wrinkled clothes and grabbed her soaps out of the duffle bag. She turned the waterfall shower on enjoying the cool water soaking he. She scrubbed her head from the tight braid it’d been in for the past day. She then did her body.

Sooner than she wanted to she finished and had redone her hair into two French braids and dried herself off. She was fresh faced without makeup. She flipped the fan on in the room to care for the steam.

She pulled out some undergarments and quickly tossed on her loose Fall out Boy concert shirt from a year or so ago. She had not been thinking when she’d grabbed a few clothes to rush around the world for a suicidal teen vampire. Her cheeks warmed trying her best to look somewhat presentable. She French tucked it into her spare boot cut dark jeans. Thankfully they weren’t any of her low rise ones.

Marcus was waiting by the door giving her a once over. He said nothing on the outfit. A blessing she’d have to take. He offered her his arm and guided her out into the hall.

They walked in silence down large modern halls redone but still sported the stone walls and art works of master painters. She was holding his arm as they walked in step. She had to admit even with his foot and a bit taller than she was he had kept pace just fine. It had to be annoying to move at a slower speed than one was accustomed to.

They came to a stop in front of a set of double doors. He pushed them open revealing a meeting room. Multiple chairs were around a circular dark wooden table. Marcus pulled out a closer plush leather one for her before he sat to her right. It was a free chair between Aro and herself.

She scanned the conference room. A few guards were posted behind the table standing at ease. If it wasn’t the eyes following her she would have sworn they were statues for how still they were. At the table the three rulers resided to her left. Next to Aro, she saw Sulpicia and Athenadora. The other three chairs were occupied by her companions. Bella to her left, followed by Edward then Alice.

“Adley is awake once more. How are you feeling?” Are questioned from his relaxed position in his chair.

“Better now, thank you Aro.” She replied in an even tone.

To her side she could feel the worry pouring out of Bella. She had a bit more strength to push her walls up to ignore the fear. It helped that Marcus had not moved too far from her chair. His hand was upon her right hand under the table.

“I am glad to hear this. You expended yourself beyond what is your normal, am I correct? You are quite powerful, but not experienced with Vampire emotions.”

“Yes.” She confirmed. “I can confirm most people I interact with my Empathic abilities have been human.”

“Her gift Aro, can be discussed at a later time can it not?” Caius drawled.

“Of course, perhaps for the best.” Aro agreed clasping his hands together intwining them to lean his chin on them. “What do we do with this.”

“They are a liability Aro. The Cullens have exposed our world to not only one human but another.” Caius sneered, practically spitting the surname of the coven beside her.

The two wives seemed not to disagree on this fact.

“If I may, to not sound pedantic,” Adley voiced, raising her hand. A habit.

The Five rulers turned their attention to her. Aro motioned for her to continue.

“It was not the Cullen clan who exposed me.” Adley stated. “It was a vampire named Victoria whom made me aware of vampires.”

Caius scowled glaring at her. “It does not negate from the fact you are aware of vampires, whilst still being mortal.”

“The crimes though, which you speak do not hold. They cannot be punished for my knowledge. Alice Cullen merely came to know of my existence less than forty eight hours ago. The first thing she did was bring me to Italy. Would that not absolve them of the crime of my knowing of the vampire world?” Adley retorted. “While Bella did explain more to me, I had already known about vampires by this time.”

Aro’s lips curled up as he looked between his brothers. The Wives let a few whispered words flow as a growl ripped from Caius. It did not last more than a moment.

“She is technically correct. The one who should be tried is this Victoria...” Marcus voiced.

“The name, is familiar... Victoria, is that not the name of the woman whose mate you killed?” Aro questioned looking to Edward and Alice.

Alice nodded. “Victoria, yes she escaped us before we could deal with her.”

“A whole other ordeal that is to be discussed.” Caius snarled. “Your coven has yet to dispose of a hostile vampire whom has let it slip of our existence.”

“Victoria is from what I’ve gathered from the Cullen siblings minds has a gift of evasion.” Aro added.

“The trial then is what do we do about the Cullens exposing us to Isabella Swan, and what is to be done of Adley.” Caius put forth.

“We will make her a vampire.” Edward swore. “Bella will be made a vampire once she graduates. We’ve discussed it.”

“Your word is hardly worth a grain of salt.” Caius tossed back. “There is still Justice that is to be served for such crime.”

“Carlisle has never crossed our coven before. It is a first offence if the promise is secured in the future —”

“It is. I’ve seen it.” Alice held her hand out for Aro.

He blurred to her side taking her hand. He dazed out for a few seconds. His grin expanding, utterly amazed. “Such a gift to see what has yet to occur. It is indeed the more focused future paths for Isabella.”

“She should be changed immediately if the Cullen’s do plan to change her. Do so now then take her once the newborn year is over.” Caius retorted.

“It would solve much issues.” Sulpicia agreed.

“Indeed, it is her future, why wait?” Athenadora spoke up.

“She cannot just disappear.” Adley blurted. “Forgive me, but her father is a Chief of Police. If Bella were to disappear, it would set off a chain of events. I was her cover for this whole trip. The FBI are already involved with State Marshalls in Washington to discuss the influx of missing people and deaths. There is not only a deranged vampire with a killed mate on the loose after Bella, she has proven not to care who she kills or does to get a hold of her. Charlie would rest at nothing to find Bella, and he is far from stupid not to track it back to the supernatural. Plus it would break his heart to have Bella disappear. He’s suffered enough.”

“How do you know this vampire is willing to kill?” Caius queried.

“She killed me.” Adley shrugged.

The room fell silent.

Moments passed while she looked to each face in the room. Disbelief echoed on each one. Only Bella was gripping her chair already aware of her condition.

“I do believe I miss heard you.” Aro broke the silence. “She tried to kill you?”

“No she was successful. It’s how she exposed vampires to me. I was out at first beach when she attacked me. Drained me right dry of my blood. Not the recommended way to come back from. The burning sensation as blood returns to the veins.” She shuddered. “Up there with being impaled.”

“You have been impaled?” Marcus repeated the words with no belief to what she was saying.

Aro stood coming around to stand in front of her. “Would you mind? So I can explain it better to the rest in the room.”

“Of course.”

She took his hand. She gasped. A small tug in the middle of her head. The vision of the room disappeared. Flashes of memories poured from her. Her life moments. Every single one of them.

She watched the first few from childhood whoosh by her line of vision. The many of recitals, competitions. The training with her aunt many times. Her day to day.

Her first love and first kiss. The first heart break. Her wild side from high school. The many times she snuck off to have fun.

The memories slowed down when the fateful day of September trickled by. The exploration with her best friend. The tower falling around them. Debris flying in the smoke. The screams. The darkness.

Flashing forward the memories sped quickly to come to her degree and her fateful day of meeting Bella Swan. The many attempts to save her.

The day she was attacked. The pain.

Aro dropped her hand.

A few hurried words were explained in gusts of wind around the room. She pursed her lips as he took his seat again. Every one looked to her with many questions and confusion swirling around them.

“That settles the decision on what is to be done with Adley.” Caius spoke up. “She is already immortal it seems.”

“Odd as it is, yes it seems so.” Aro agreed.

“What of Ms. Swan and the Cullens?” Adley asked. “We have to return to the states shortly to avoid questions of our disappearances.”

“We will give her a year.” Aro breathed, with a wave of his hand. “This will give you time to deal with Isabella’s human life, enough to prepare her to become immortal. Brothers?”

“Agreed the Cullens may take her back.” Sulpicia nodded.

“We will check in on the progress in one year.” Caius vowed. “A breaking of this chance will have consequences. One hundred years of service to the Volturi.”

“A merciful offer.” Athenadora affirmed.

“Then it is settled the three may leave.” Marcus finalized.

“Three?” Bella croaked.

“Yes,” Aro raised his brow.

“What of Adley?”

“I thought that was clear? She is to remain here.” He deadpanned.

Adley’s heart slammed in her chest. There was a pain in it as she shook her head. “I cannot stay.”

A deep growl roared out from her side.

“You will remain in Volterra.” Marcus rumbled.

Adley turned. His golden aura pulsed, not red as she expected. The green anxiety and fear swirled around him. He took deep breaths nostrils flaring as he tried to control the shaking that had taken root in him. She did not understand his fear of her leaving. Her own stomach churned and squeezed at the idea of leaving.

“I cannot.” Tears began to roll down her cheeks. “I am expected back in Forks Tuesday morning for my classes. While I am not mortal I can’t just up and leave. It’ll raise too many questions than answers. The FBI are like I said investigating the coast all the way into Seattle. They would be able to track me back to Volterra. It wasn’t like we came without a paper trail. Be logical Marcus. If I stay the threat of the vampire world being exposed is major.”

“How long have the FBI been investigating these cases?” Aro questioned.

“I don’t know the full details, classified and what not. Charlie has told me about it at least since the beginning of February. A guess at least since the end of 2005. They’ve got a year worth of missing people, the MO is all over the place. Victims as young as four and old as eighty five. It doesn’t make sense.” She answered trailing off.

The missing people and dead, were random. It didn’t make sense to her why it was all over. Some sort of pattern would usually be found. There was none to be seen.

“Well then, it seems that we have some work to do.” Aro replied. “A few connections we will need to reach out to. Marcus, I know it has been some time —”

“I will take a team to proceed to the states.” He replied with a firm nod.

* * *

Adley sat at the foot of his California king size bed. Her feet dangled below her not even brushing the two suit cases that were opened on the floor waiting to be filled.

Marcus came out of the closet holding a few suits, all black. She scrunched her nose up.

“The weather in Washington this time of year, it requires warmer clothes, correct?” He asked.

“Yes.” She hesitated. “Are you planning on attending the theatre or black tie events?”

He looked up from the suits. His brows furrowed. “I wear these daily…”

“This won’t do.” She slipped off the edge of the bed walking straight to his closet. He followed behind her.

The thing was the size of the second bedroom of her home. He had rows and rows of suits and many different eras of clothes. She stared wide eyed. The place put a men’s department store to shame. He had many accessories on display from many Rolex watches to expensive rings and pendants. There was a hanging rack of shoes, she spotted a few red bottomed dress shoes.

“What is wrong with the way I dress?” He truly did not get it.

Adley gestured to herself versus him. “While a man in a suit definitely welcome. This is not the outfit of blue collar America. You have Rolex watches here worth more than some homes for some in Forks. ”

“You like the suits?” He hummed.

Adley opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. He was teasing her. She licked her lips and closed her mouth.

She hurried to his lower drawers in front of her. She fell to her knees opening the first one. There a few ties were folded along with pocket squares. She moved to the bottom drawer. If she was correct he’d have it organized by parts of the body surely. There she found a bunch of dress pants of various states of material and logos. She was surprised to see jeans. Levi specifically.

“These are more fitting.” She picked up a few pairs of jeans and various shades of dress pants.

She placed them nicely in the suitcase before returning to look for shirts. She found dress shirts and grabbed a variety of long sleeve in various shades as well. She found a rhythm of putting outfits together while Marcus seemed to fill the other suitcase with a few suits and less conspicuous outfits. The last thing she knew he’d need undershirts and most likely underwear.

She hesitated in her step.

His underwear. Boxers or briefs?

He’s a large man, his hands that had held her a few times today she noted were double in size of hers. Surely if her math was correct he’d be proportionate… she shook her head.

No absolutely not. She didn’t even know the man. Highly inappropriate. Thinking of not only his underwear but what was in it? No. No. No. It was a disrespectful to him.

Okay not that he’d ever know, he’s not the mind reader. She argued with herself. he’d never know. Yeah, but Aro was if he ever decided to take hold of her hand ever again. She pinched the bridge of her nose, taking deep breaths to calm her pounding heart.

“Alright Adley?”

Speak of the devil and he’ll show himself. She turned to him not meeting his gaze.

“Perfect as a peach.” She cleared her throat. “Uhm… I’m sure you’re good to get your under clothes. Maybe a few sweaters to wear over and a coat or two. Vampires I’m not sure if they are impacted by the weather but to avoid suspicious people... Charlie is quite observant.”

“This Chief Swan, you are close to him?” He commented.

She stopped her steps and tilted her head, watching small inklings of a sickly acid green. Jealousy.

He was jealous of Charlie? Whatever for…

“Chief Swan and I have become good friends. I teach his daughter and we are neighbours. He is also a decade younger than my Appa.” Adley snickered. “Our relationship is purely a friendship.”

“You are an adult, I was merely curious.” He dismissed flashing to the closet once more most likely grabbing the last required things.

“It is a waste of air to lie to an Empath. You’re jealous.” She chuckled covering her mouth as he shut the suitcases doing them up.

“I was not.” He replied haughtily. He passed her opening the door. In a blur of motion the suitcases were gone along with her duffel bag.

“Yes, and my last name isn’t Choi.” She laughed. “If it is any condolences I am not in a relationship currently.”

He glanced over his shoulder to her. While he did not voice his opinion, she did not need him to. This satisfied him. She followed him out to go meet up with the others who were most likely waiting on them. There was nearly a day in the air ahead of them. She would get to the bottom of the reason for his sudden changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, it seems the Volturi are coming to Forks. Whatever could Adley be experiencing? Thank you for your patience :)


	8. Chapter 8: Back in Forks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adley get's to know Marcus and what has occurred.

Adley had never once in her twenty-three years been on a private jet. She never got it in her head she would ever set foot inside of one either. The chances of winning a lottery even then she’d never wish to fly on one. She’d barely ridden first class for goodness sakes. The morning was ticking by as they made it to Florence. The airport had an area for them to drive straight on. Their group consisted of seven Volturi members including Marcus. There was a good 11 of them for this trip.

They boarded the private jet it wasn’t as big as 737 but it could compete. Felix took to the pilot’s seat. Another thing to mentally file about vampires… they could fly. In the modern way, she’d ask later about the whole bat situation of Dracula.

“There is one room on this plane,” Marcus reported glancing behind.

Edward had lifted Bella into his arms exiting the car she had finally given into exhaustion for the past two days. She was softly snoring while nuzzled into Edward’s chest. Adley saw her aura, a bright glow than it had been for the past few months. She was finally at peace. Even though she knew there was a lot of conversation needing to be had between the two. If he dared try anything more… He shot her a look.

“I suggest Edward you take her back to get some sleep. She’s hardly had a sound sleep like this in a few days.” Adley directed with a wave of her hand.

Alice followed to the back room to sit with her brother, making sure not to bump into any of the other Volturi members. Adley plopped down on the love seat across from the few plush white leather first class looking seats. The guard took residence in them, setting up head phones and a few laptops.

Marcus did not hesitate to sit beside Adley. She noted that the bottom popped up to lay back on. She did just that. A blanket was brought by to be wrapped around her. She thanked the unknown guard. She only recognized Demetri, Felix, Jane, and Alec. The other two were bigger vampires with cloaks in a lighter shade. They both had darker complexions than the European descended vampires she noted, hair dreaded as they stared out ahead.

“When was the last time you travelled outside of Italy?” Adley asked leaning back of the seat.

Marcus had his arm on the back of the love seat letting her move in closer. He looked down to her as he thought it over.

“I believe it was a trip to France on business nearly two centuries ago. The revolution was raging causing some issues. It has been sometime...”

“Ever been to the Americas?”

“No.”

“I think you may like it. Washington holds some of the greenest spaces in the northern west coast. I’ve lived in Seattle my whole life. I thought the move to forks would be big...” she trailed off.

“Leaving home is a nerve-wracking experience especially if for the first time.” He ran his hand over her shoulder, offering some comfort.

He was right. The whole occurrence had thrown her life off kilter. The Volturi wished her to stay in Italy… a decision she doubted would be reversed any time soon. She gazed up at Marcus turning herself to look him directly on. His red eyes stared off ahead, but she could see the small tension that his mind was far away. His aura was comforting, the calm yellow light that had remained strong. However green anxiety played in the edges, bursts of doubt…

“Will you tell me, Marcus, why you hesitate?” She voiced her concern. His gaze snapped to hers, while his brows furrowed.“You have something on your mind.”

“Quite a bit,” he confirmed, with a slow nod.

“Does it have something to do with the change in your aura?” She asked not filtering her thoughts on the matter.

“My aura?” He echoed.

“When I first saw you. Your soul was colored blue. It wasn’t a natural color of a soul. While it was not the soul wound Bella had experienced –no thanks to that Cullen boy –it was almost comparable. You were hurt. You mourned for something, or someone so much it was tearing away at your physical soul. Something has lingered on your aura for a long time and then... when I awoke you have been glowing a soft golden color...” she murmured tracing his hand playing with the aura that surrounded him.

His aura was not difficult to access. She had kept her emotional shield in place, the ones that came naturally to her. When she did not want to see or ignore others the auras merely passed her in a soft glow. Nothing revealing itself to her feelers. Marcus’ aura, it did not hide even with her walls up. It was open and worked with her. She could not place the reason for why. It was almost like her own soul.

“What has occurred?”

“You are aware of soulmates?”

“Familiar with the term, but I am no expert. They exist though, Bella’s soul was ripped because of hers.” Adley scowled momentarily, she shook the anger off turning back to him.

“Soulmates, or simply mates for Vampires, is a phenomenon we experience more frequently. We have a few laws that make exceptions for Mated humans and vampires. It is just policy they follow through with the change of their mate. A mate is what most vampires hope to stumble upon though not the most common. We can be in other relationships of course, a mate however once there will usually take priority. To lose such an important person is like losing one’s self.”

Adley bit her bottom lip looking away. A small pang ran across her chest. What Bella felt, but for eternity. She was reluctant to express any care for Edward for what he did. However, if he thought Bella was dead… that pain… She shuddered.

“Is that what happened to you? You lost your soulmate?”

“Many millennia ago, I was married.” He began, blue coloring swirled here and there around his heart. A sore spot still. “Didyme, she was Aro’s sister. While we came to know we were not Mates, we were close enough. She was in every way my life. She had a gift that made everyone feel utter contentment and happiness.”

“An empath?”

“No,” he shook his head. “She merely increased happiness. It was an extension of her personality. Always happy, never one to argue. She was a mediator in our coven’s squabbles. I was not the only one to dive into despair at her loss. I was the only one to remain. She was killed in the year 1000 AD. A rival coven. Losing her was as if the sun itself imploded.”

“Losing someone so close to you… I couldn’t imagine. Your sorrow is quite expected… What changed?” She blinked a few times looking back up to his crimson gaze.

The gaze reminding her of cherries, in her Oma’s cherry pie. Rich, and caused the same sweetness. He made her feel safe and happy. She hesitated. These emotions. She’d never cared so much before for another human like this. Yes, her platonic relationships were deep and connecting, they did not require her bare. Her stomach fluttered as her cheeks warmed. She could not hide herself from Marcus, she had no desire to. She wanted to tell him everything and learn everything about him.

It scared her.

Green began to trickle into Marcus’ aura. She followed it tilting her head. He was nervous.

“A I discovered my mate.” He breathed the words so soft she almost missed them.

“Who?” she sat up a little straighter.

Had something happened when she was out cold? It’d been at least a few hours according to her knowledge. Surely, he’d be with his mate currently if he had just discovered her. Why was he here and not in Volterra with her? She paused, or him? She glanced across to the first row where the few guards were ignoring them.

Marcus reached down from the couch and caught her attention while his cool hand cupped her cheek. She zeroed back in on him.

“You are quite the empath with others yet seem so naïve to your own aura.” A soft smile hooked his lips upwards.

“I am perfectly aware of my emotions.” She huffed.

“Then pray tell what you currently feel?” He challenged.

“I –I am exhausted. It’s been a highly emotional weekend… I’ve got to hand midterms back.”

Marcus chuckled shaking his head. “While emotions are your forte, mine is bonds. I knew the moment I saw you, however my gift confirmed the obvious. You Adley, are my mate.”

Adley opened her mouth to quip back at him but found nothing but air left her.

“Do not fret, the bond while there, still requires both people involved to begin a relationship. It does not skip any steps, merely smooths the way.” He advised. “Now, why don’t you rest. We’ll be stopping in London shortly.”

* * *

They fueled up in London and took off again to land in New York. The flight between the two cities and Adley slept through most of the journey. Alice, Bella, and Edward kept to the room mostly except for the last few minutes where they were preparing to land. Alice had been texting the family the whole way. They would meet them in the Seattle airport.

They entered the Seattle airport with the Volturi in tow. Marcus remained in his button-down shirt and jeans Adley insisted he wear. He kept behind them as they came into the reception area of the arrival part of the Airport. It was early Monday morning. She breathed a sigh of relief for that. She wouldn’t need to call in a substitute from the air. When they were back on the ground her phone chimed in her pocket.

_‘Hope the weekend went well for you girls. Be safe.’ Charlie_

_‘All good Charlie. We’ve had some real fun.’_

_‘Good, I’ll be home late tonight. We’ve got issues in Port Angles again. Please keep an eye on Bells.’_

_‘Of course.’_

She shut her phone and slid it back into her purse. Marcus was beside or behind her the entire time. She rubbed at her eyes stifling a yawn. They finally descended the final set of escalators and they were welcomed by the whole Cullen clan. It was easy to spot the vampires in the crowd now that she was looking for it. The enhanced beauty, pallor skin, they looked a little too perfect. Despite what looked to be efforts to seem human.

Edward and Bella were quickly embraced by a golden-haired man who looked to be in his thirties. The woman beside him wrapped Edward up tightly. Her aura glowed in relief and happiness. Her caramel curls and heart shaped face. Adley was reminded of a turn of the century silent film actress. She almost lost her balance at the intensity of the moments.

Alice walked over to a stiff standing man with longer golden hair that the curls touched his chin. The silent love flowing between the two. It was clear they were mates.

The last two were a runway model of a tall blonde woman. She was absolutely stunning in brand name clothes and her heels a good five inches. She was still smaller than the mountain behind her with close cropped black hair and dimpled cheeks. He was a vampire version of a pit bull. Loveable even though he looks intimidating.

She stopped right behind Edward and Bella. Golden eyes filled with never falling tears landed on her. She provided a polite smile, despite the weariness she was expirencing.

The blond man approached her, with a wide smile and absolute appreciation. “You must be Adley Choi, Edward and Alice have told us about you. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen.”

“Good things I hope.” Adley offered her hand. “A pleasure,”

“Esme Cullen, they tell us the part you played in caring for Bella. Thank you. We are in your debt.”

Adley’s heart ached watching Esme. “It is nothing.”

The woman was maybe a few years her senior but all Adley could see was her Oma. The warm and care of a parent. Someone she would never wish harm to. Esme could ask her to set the world on fire and she’d probably do it.

“Marcus, it has been sometime.” Dr. Cullen moved his head to look behind her. “It is good to see you.”

“Carlisle, we have things to catch up on I am sure.” Marcus replied with a curt nod. “Better suited for the privacy of your home.”

“Of course, shall we be in our way?”

Their group headed out to waiting vehicles. Adley’s brows shot up to her hairline. Her Jeep. Her beautiful baby was sitting warm and running. The chilly air of Seattle was settling in. How the Cullen’s got her vehicle she wasn’t sure, frankly she couldn’t care. Alice’s mate tossed her keys to her and she caught them.

She paused momentarily looking over to Bella, who was being guided by Edward, whom had his other arm wrapped in a hug by Esme.

“Bella,” Adley called. Bella looked up. She took the few steps to her. “Are you wanting to come with us for the ride, or are you feeling safe enough to go with them?”

Adley didn’t look at Esme, not wanting to see the hurt that spiked through her.

“She is safe with us.” Edward coolly stated.

Adley glared over at him. “Physically yes, doesn’t mean she is mentally prepared to be with your family. I mean no slight towards you Esme, but Bella was hurt. Still I can sense her pain.”

Bella shook her head. “I’ll be fine for the ride, I want to.”

“Are you one hundred precent sure.” She stared into the teen’s eyes not letting her look away. “Know that at any time, I will haul my Jeep around and find you to escort you home. Charlie isn’t expecting to be home until late. You have a lot to discuss with the Cullen family, do you want me present?”

“I’ll be okay to ride with them. Will you be there, at the Cullen home?” She asked, teeth embedding in her bottom lip.

“Of course, I didn’t fly to Italy for no reason.” She smiled, before turning to Edward. “Hurt her in these next few hours and I will have words. Do not think I will not hesitate to castrate.”

A snicker broke between a few of the other Cullen members. Adley ignored it looking to Carlisle and Esme who had stepped up to be around Bella.

“Protect her, we will meet at your place and discuss.” Adley stated giving no room to argue.

No one did she headed over to her Jeep. Her throat was dry she realized clearing her throat from her sharp words of warning. Marcus held out a small bottle of water to her.

“Thanks,” she settled trying to stifle her yawn.

“Shall I drive?” Marcus asked, hand landing on her back.

“Are you qualified to operate a vehicle?” Adley questioned not caring to filter herself. “I just mean in Italy the rules of the road are quite different... and...”

Marcus smirked opening the passenger door for her. She slid in and did up her seat belt immediately. The door closed, and Marcus moved at a human pace around the vehicle. Too many witnesses if he went faster. He started the car before he answered her.

“I am not.” He replied while he locked the doors to the Jeep. Adley sat up straight wide eyed at that.

“I’m serious Marcus. I will not have you breaking my baby. This thing is dear to me.”

He only laughed. She pinched the bridge of her nose, taking a few deep breaths. They could end up in the ditch or pulled over. She’d never had a ticket before.

“Good lord who art in heaven given me patience.”

His cool hand took her left one. He gave it a slight squeeze.

“I only jest. Sulpicia’s passion involves expensive vehicles and their repairs. We learnt to adjust with the time when vehicles became more prevalent in society.” He advised, not losing his toothy grin.

He let go of her hand momentarily before handing her over a Louis Vuitton traditionally colored wallet. She flipped it open. Inside was an American license. While out of state it worked.

“How?”

“During the flight. We have many ways on obtaining false identification.” He shrugged.

“You operate within the greys of the law. Despite needing to be the good.” She shook her head.

“We uphold the law. We wrote the laws and have held true, many things in this world operate within the grey.”

Adley had to agree, despite her hesitance to forge government documents somethings were needed in the greater good to keep their world hidden. If any officials became aware of them, Humanity was not prepared to handle them. They could barely get passed skin color.

They were on the edge of the city when Adley saw it. The bright green and white sign with the mermaid.

“Oh, can we stop and get some coffee? I’m seriously needing a cup.” She pleaded.

Marcus veered off and into the parking lot. The sky was grey thankfully allowing him to follow her out. He slid sunglasses on and offered his arm to her. She took it happily.

“Starbucks? An interesting name.” He murmured.

“One of the best coffee chains in America. Unless it’s Dunkin then maybe second.” She sighed smelling the fresh roasted Java beans.

The place had a few people scattered about on laptops and reading while enjoying a drink. She made works to order him two shots of espresso with a bit of cream. She ordered a Venti Mocha for herself. She knew that the espresso would be hers once they got back in the vehicle.

“I can smell that from here.” Marcus commented once settled into the Jeep. He stared at her larger cup.

“The chocolate?”

“They place chocolate in coffee now?”

“For some time,” She shrugged. “My degree is in Physics. I’m not sure.”

“Coffee has been a delicacy for centuries, yet it was after my human years.”

“Did you get many human years? I gathered while you are ancient you aren’t physically that old.”

“Is it not still a faux pax for someone to say their age.” Marcus mused.

Adley turned towards him more in her seat knee curled under her. “Sensitive topic?”

“Time means little when death does not greet you after a while.”

“Death has made herself a mistress I’ll never meet.”

“A quality I agree with. One as mysterious as it is. I am grateful none the less for your existence.”

“Sweat talker.” She snorted fixing herself in the seat ignoring the fluttering in her belly.

Despite when he looked at her, the whole fluttering of her heart and blush on her cheeks, she felt safe. That she could remain around him for hours and never get bored.

“I was estimated to be twenty-six. I was a diplomat. Greece was in its early years of what is now classified as the Bronze Age. I was Minoan, raised to be a soldier and raise through the ranks to take over for my father of our home. I was a year into what would’ve been my first campaign onto the main land when this creature came for me in the dead of night. A wild beast on the ocean side. It was like no man I’d seen with red eyes and pale skin. A fresh corpse and just as wild as a bore.”

“The vampire that turned you... did you know them?”

He shook his head. “I ended up destroying him after my first year. We communicated but not well. He was not intelligent, limited in words and thoughts. He was driven by his hunger. I was his fourth victim the night he accidentally created me. He’d been a vampire since before the Babylon sprung up. They were a creature not well matched for the progressing society. My brothers once I’d met them almost two centuries after my change, we made it a goal to make sure the ancients did not live. Few I believe may still wander... more so in the Americas. Rumors of their existence is prevalent in the mythology of the tribes’ people of the northern and eastern parts. The Wendigo, I believe is the legend spawned from them.”

“I’d heard of those. Cannibals and horrid creatures to even say their name may bring them around. Had they been a civilized human to any extent before the change?”

“Aro and Athenadora have had many great debates on that regards. We were not able to keep them to study them, beyond sketches and such we needed to destroy them once they served their study period. We have not seen one in centuries. So, no pictures exist or DNA taken from them. They believe it may have been infected homo erectus or Neanderthal. Athena put forth they were creatures from hell themselves.”

“An interesting set of theories. Have they discovered what caused vampires?” Adley queried. “Now that I think on it, are vampires and shifters the only thing in this world that are real?”

“There are theories and studies constantly going on. The moment humans invented better microscopes and computers Aro set up teams doing research on ourselves. I’m sure if you asked Aro would go into more detail than I could offer. The other creatures in this world vary. Vampires are some of the more populous, witches and warlocks, shifters, werewolves occasionally have an epidemic, but Caius executes a team to eradicate them once found. Nasty creatures.”

“Are the Faë real?” 

“A myth.” He reported.

“Shame, what of mermaids, sirens, succubus and harpies?” 

“Harpies no, succubus were a myth created by a Russian coven millennia ago due to their appetite of having sex then eating the human men. Sirens and mermaids. The concept you’d think would be out there, however is not.”

“Seriously mermaids are real? No joke?” Adley grinned.

Marcus raised a brow while nodding. “Whatever makes you so excited for those aquatic nightmares?”

“You’ve met some?”

He nodded again. 

“Oh my god! What was that like? I loved the little mermaid as a kid. Always wanted my own prince Eric.” 

“The Little Mermaid, a fairytale by Hans Christian Andersen?”

Adley turned and stared at him. How could he possibly not know?! An ancient vampire, sure but the coven was so involved in modern things. They had to of watched Disney.

“Marcus, I am only going to ask you this once. Listen carefully.” She warned. “Have you ever heard of movies?”

“Yes, I’m not that out of touch.”

“Good,” she paused. “Have you heard of Walt Disney studios? They make animated films.” 

“Yes... they take fairy tales and make them into kid friendly stories, right? Cinderella, Sulpicia loved that one.” He rattled off thinking of the film. “Did they make more?”

She went wide eyed. “Oh, sweet summer child. Who has neglected to show you Disney movies? My VCR still works well, and I did pack them... so yes we are watching them. No arguments.” 

He laughed taking her hand in his. “Alright.” 

* * *

They stuck to more benign topics as the drive to Forks ended. They drove through the town before making their way out the other end. In the edge of the woods, a barely visible gravel driveway led them to the Cullen home. In the driveway the two vehicles sat shut off. They had already arrived. She glanced over to the forest, one guard, Jane stood near the edge as she watched Marcus. They had run.

The home itself was a small manor. A three level modern looking home with wide windows and a four door garage below. Stairs were leading up to two light colored doors one which was open. The wooden and dark outside with the windows were square and unfitting. Adley didn’t know what to expect when it came to vampires. The whole castle thing was more fitting.

Marcus was at her door and helped her out. She slid down and followed side by side with him. Once inside, the foyer lowered two steps into the living room. Bright cream carpets with matching leather couches and sectionals. A flat screen TV hung on the wall with a few gaming consoles. The side tables and décor were darker but added to the flow of the home. The photos and paintings were all stunning. The Cullen family was spread out in the living room.

“You have a lovely home,” She complimented sliding off her shoes and her coat.

Esme motioned to the closet. Marcus hung it up, he about stepped onto the floor. His shoes still on.

“Shoes.” She snipped looking up at him.

They continued in once he did as she said. They took to sitting on a sectional close to the door. The family followed in suit sitting down. Bella was to her side with Edward.

“Well… shall we begin?” Adley broke the silence.

“Of course,” Carlisle gestured to her and Bella.

Silence fell over them for a few minutes. Adley looked over to the girl watching her ring her hands out.

“I can speak if you’re uncomfortable.”

“I don’t know how to discuss this… with the Volturi present.” Bella eyed Marcus over.

“Marcus will be here for the foreseeable future, ignore their presence for now. This is between you and the Cullen family. I can always voice my piece first if you would like.” Adley offered taking Bella’s hand.

“Please?”

“Okay.” She agreed turning more to face the Cullen family. She did not let go of Bella’s hand. “While I do not speak for Bella, she is her own person, I do want to advocate for her.”

The family nodded seeming to understand this.

“The past three months, I’ve come to know Bella. I helped keep her alive during that time. I will not go into detail for it is her story to tell you. Please know she had a soul wound. One that is quite frankly appalling to know the cause of. In every essence as her friend, I should advise her to stay away from you all.” Their aura’s spiked in some sorrow. “I know this is not good for her to be away from her Mate. It’ll kill her, this is the reality of the bond and its effects on her. It is with this in mind, my advice that this relationship needs repairing and boundaries set.”

“It was to protect her.” Edward grumbled.

Adley turned glaring. “Interrupt me again and I will not hesitate to remind you of the pain placed upon your mate. My patience with you Edward is limited at best. If you were not her mate, I would set you on fire. I do not like you. You say it was to protect her when you knew she was your Mate. What was it protecting her from when Victoria hunts her still now? That psycho woman killed me, nearly giving Bella a heart attack along with the coroner in Forks General when a body was reanimated. Your leaving her was not for protection.”

“I did not believe Victoria would hunt her. It was my mistake on that.” He conceded. “I wished to protect her soul, from this damnation of a soulless existence. We are monsters. I realize the error in leaving her, but it was for her humanity.”

Adley laughed without humor as she flexed her fingers releasing Bella before she accidently squished her hand.

“Soulless? Again, with this utter bullshit! You think you know anything about the soul? Everyone here has a soul. I told you this already. Every being has a life form. You use such frivolous excuses, that it’s to keep her soul. Eternal damnation utter puritan garbage. Man knows not what God is capable of, relying on your antiquated views of the bible and God is futile. You are not the decider in this.” She snapped. The boy really did irritate her.

“Calm,” Marcus warned, hand on her shoulder.

She took a few deep breaths. She turned back to the frightened Cullen family. “You need a reality check Edward. The reality of this is you broke the laws of your kind. She is your Mate, and you scoff at the will of God to present you with such a blessing. She needs to be changed or dead, and as I’ve gathered your family cares just a bit too much about you. They don’t want to see you dead. So do me a favor fix your relationship with her. Cullens tell us what your plans are for the future, Bella is traumatized because of this shit and needs clarity. Tell her are you remaining and keeping her in your family, or will you abandon her again? If so, I will personally chain Edward to a tree. I am done. Bella please.”

“Uh… in essence Adley said it.” She said quietly after a moment. “I’m scared you don’t want me in your family, that it’s why you left. I know some here aren’t the biggest fans of me, but with the Volturi aware, it’s a necessity…”

“I am utterly ashamed of the pain we have caused you.” Esme spoke up first. “Bella, I’ve been fond of you since Edward met you. To see him happy, is all I want for my son. You make him happy. You belong with our family. We thought it would do good to lure her away from you. We were not aware of Victoria… We should have been.”

Adley watched the shame flow through them, and anger in some.

“We decide as a family unit, it seems the choice we made was nothing but agony for us all. Splitting us up.” Carlisle, finally voiced. “I apologize firstly Bella, we were aware of soulmates, but did not know the impact on humans. It was a belief a human could reject the bond.”

Marcus shook his head. “Only in the beginning when the bond is new. Quite the common miscommunication of Mates. I will have Aro update the libraries around on the vampire text. It is clear this miscommunication has caused extreme issues.”

“I only voted to leave because I thought Bella was better off human.” The blonde model of a woman spoke, Adley paused thinking for her name. Rose, Rosalie?

“As did I, it was a chance to lure Victoria away from Bella if we did not show interest.” Alice’s mate commented with a southern drawl.

“Major, I would have expected better theorizing than that.” Marcus voiced.

“It was not the proudest moment I have experienced it was also my guilt I was having over almost attacking Bella…”

“I was agreeing with my son, and not my head.” Carlisle sighed.

“It was a close vote.” Alice shrugged. “Three to four.”

“You are all on the same page of the pain and utter idiotic choice it was. Now what are you going to do to repair this? Charlie won’t allow you too close to her guarantee Edward. I am willing to supervise visits with you. Marcus how are Bella’s bonds?” Adley turned to him.

She watched his pupils constrict as he stared intently in front of him.

“They are small for some, and thick with others, a hint of doubt and hurt colors them. They are however there. Mutually.”

“Bella, how do you want to continue. Do you wish to continue with the Cullen family right now?”

“When they tell me what will happen.” She hesitated. “I’m sorry but, my trust –”

“No excuses from you Bella.” Adley interrupted. “What are you going to do now, with all this before you? What are you planning?”

Carlisle sat forward.

“We will be staying here in Forks. Until Bella graduates, from there we may then move on. Not without you though.” He commented.

Adley saw the sincerity to his aura. He was devastated for the teen. The whole coven seemed to agree on this point.

“Well then it’s settled. She remains human until she can be changed, then saying she was going to out of state university.”

Bella nodded. “Yeah, I may need to take a break between my high school and university time, but I do want to pursue it.”

“That is a great idea Bella, we will support you through that.” Esme smiled.

“Which ones are still attending school?” Adley wondered.

“It is Edward and Alice currently,” Carlisle replied.

“Hmm… you aren’t taking Physics are you?”

“We are…” Alice hedged raising her brow.

Adley grinned with a shrug. There were still a few months to torment Edward, while she may not be able to get even with the boy, she could make his work load a living hell… maybe translate a few projects, assign a text book of missed exams.

Alice busted out laughing. “It’ll work.”

“Good.” Adley grinned. “I guess I should get back home, I want to check on a few things. Marcus, are you staying here?”

Marcus shook his head. “We will be staying in a cabin most likely outside of the territory, we wish to be closer to both places…”

“Oh, I have a spare room if you’d like.” Adley offered without a thought.

“Only if you are comfortable with the idea.” He hesitated.

“It’s better than you far away.” She reddened with each word.

“Than, shall we allow the Cullens some time?” He suggested.

“Yeah.”

Adley stood and took hold of Marcus’ hand not paying much attention to the Cullen clan. She paused once they were at the door sliding into their shoes.

“Bella is to be home by eight. There is school tomorrow and she has homework.” Adley ordered before they headed out to her Jeep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Apologies for the late chapter. I had a something hit my eye making it hard to see. I got it done though and up! :) tell me what you think. Adore all of you and your love for the FIC


	9. Chapter 9: Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adley is happy to be home after a time in Italy. She comes to some realities.

Adley entered her home for the first time in three days. It was mind blowing, that in the past three days she’d gone from helping a hollow teen survive, rescue her suicidal vampire soulmate, to finding her own soulmate. She didn’t know really what to think of that. She stretched looking at the stove top clock. It was just after two in the afternoon. She turned to Marcus who had all three bags. She motioned him to her office slash second bedroom.

“I use this as my office for photography and my job. The couch in the corner pulls out into a bed. I’m not sure, do vampires sleep?” She asked leaning on the door frame watching him.

He took in the room that was slightly smaller than her master bedroom. The wooden floors were light and went well with the taupe walls. Books on one shelf, her photographs were hanging in multiple sizes from her excursions in the coast. He looked them over carefully. She motioned to the closet. He opened it finding the empty tall dresser she kept for when she had guests. Well would have guests. Her siblings and parents could come any time knowing them.

“No we do not.” He replied.

She took her duffel bag from him and went to her room. She left the door open going around to her walk in closet. She tossed the clothes into the hamper moving them into the correct basket for her colours and what not. She walked over to her standing full length mirror.

Her hair was braided back still. Adley pulled her shirt off stretching her stiff back. The lack of bed getting to her. She didn’t know if it was everything really finally getting to her body, the lack of bed and solid sleep, along with the emotional exhaustion she was still dealing with. She’d never really attacked any one like that in quite sometime, her aunt taught her to control that part of her Empath ability. She was sure though after this she needed to begin to exercise. She’d gotten lazy after university.

She’d used to do boxing and run track weekly to keep fit. She’d even sported a six pack two years ago. She had softened out. She traced a hand over her stomach, soft and curved. A pouch had began to form right under her belly button. She traced the ever present scar on her side from where she’d been impaled years ago. She shook her head taking a deep breath. Not this right now. She didn’t have the mental space to deal with the past.

She stripped off her pants. She really hadn’t been thinking of outfits when she tossed clothing in the duffel. Evident very much so in the bra. It was a sheer emerald lace halter, no underwire but held perfectly. She’d bought it almost a year ago when she’d decided to spoil herself. Regardless of partner, she wanted to look cute. This piece and the matching hip huggers of pure soft lace looked fantastic. The set was not what she was currently sporting.

Nope instead she was wearing a pair of lavender lace trimmed cheeksters from Victoria secret. They threatened to show her mons pubis. What had she been thinking when she’d bought these in general? She was lucky she’d remembered to use some of her body sugar. Anna had mailed it to her. Razors were such a pain for a delicate area.

She pulled free her braid and let her dark waves of black fall around her. She ran her fingers through it giving a moan at the released pressure on her head. It’d been a little too tight. The locks tickled the skin right below her bra strap. It really needed a good cut. She mused turning go through her clothes to wear something a bit more comfortable than jeans.

“Adley, a question—“

Marcus cut himself off. Her heart pounded as she fisted her hands not even gripping her clothes that hung right in front of her. She quickly pulled her hair in front of her to cover her breasts in some capacity. B cups a god send. Big enough but easy to hide with hair. 

She took a few breaths in vain attempt to slow her rapid heart beat. Her stomach flipped. She’s not a virgin, at least not since she was eighteen. Adley wasn’t daft, she knew she was pretty. Why were cheeks burning bright flushing down to her chest lighting her up as a tomato.

She didn’t use her gift. Marcus had eyes. He could clearly see her. It was futile to hide the very clear tension that had filled her closet. She felt his aura, brushing around her. It lapped at her skin with the breeze of the air flow of her home. Gooseflesh broke out on her. Little breaths came audibly. A pang pulled gently at her chest.

She fidgeted with her fingers flexing them. Was it getting warmer in here? She moved foot to foot. Her thighs rubbing together. She took a sharp breath.

Cool hands brushed her sides. Fingers roamed slowly upwards. She panted. Carefully ghosting her ribs, missing her chest. She dug her teeth into her bottom lip. His other hand held her left hip, drawing little teasing circles into the flesh of her hip bone. She leant back, her head laying upon his hard chest.

A soft purr rumbled from his chest. She paused tilting her head back looking directly up at him. Darken merlot eyes met hers. His right hand caught her chin, tilting her head upwards him more. She found herself on her tip toes.

Marcus was tall, definitely broader shouldered. She moved her left hand to lay over his, and her other to cup his cool cheek. His hands were bigger than hers. She only came to his chest in height. He was a large man in all the senses of the word. She blinked a few times trying to get her thoughts about her.

It didn’t work.

He was too close. His smell. His breath washed over her, he was inches from her face. He smelt of oak and spice. She couldn’t place if it was a cologne or him. His left hand teased her hip pulling her flush against him. She gasped. A certain something bumped her back.

“It’s a habit to leave the door open.” She murmured.

A lazy grin spread over his face, the lust never faded, nor did his darkened eyes. His aura golden ran around him and encompassed her, it didn’t move away but made sure to hold her. The reddish pink of lust sprung around with his golden happiness.

“It is your home, feel as comfortable as you will. I have no protest.” He whispered.

“I thought you were gentleman, Marcus Volturi. I expected courtship with chaperoned dates, you ask my Appa for my hand.” Adley quipped.

He leant further down pressing his cool lips flush with hers. Sparks hit her with the contact. She let her eyes close, as he pressed a few kisses to her. She held to his face as his hand moved down teasing the covered flesh of her breast. She yelped into his kiss from his hand running the length of her ribs to her underwear waist band. He pulled back. She whined looking up from heavy eyelids.

“I am a gentleman my dear, but alas I am also a man. One who just walked in on a gorgeous goddess in nothing but laced under garments. You could make saints sin.” His baritone rumbled in his chest with the slight growl of his words.

“A goddess or merely Eve tempted by the devil to his fruit?” She breathed.

She turned in his hands. He took hold of her waist messaging her sides with his thumbs. She ran her hands over his chest covered in a button down. She undid a few buttons not moving her gaze from his. Her fingers she scratched gently on the skin of his chest.

In a flash he had her on her bed, on her back. Her arms held above her, Marcus was panting hard as she was. He pressed a firm kiss to her lips, he moved to kiss her jaw and neck.

Adley moaned as he sucked gently on her skin. “Definitely the devil.”

His free hand teased her side running from her panties to her bra. He did not touch more of her. His chest pressed into her lightly caging her in. He caught her lips in another kiss.

His kiss was not rushed. He let her hands down to guide her closer to deepen the kiss, holding the base of her skull. Adley’s heart fluttered wildly. Chest bursting with warmth and the lust burning between them. His aura grew in vibrance. He swiped his tongue over her bottom lip.

She granted access sliding her tongue over his. He teased her momentarily before taking control. Need growing between them. Her whimpers being caught by his mouth. Her hips began to buck upwards. The heat in her stomach shot down to her core, aching. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been so turned on. Especially so quickly.

Her pesky need to breath had them breaking apart. She panted catching her breath, his kisses returned to the junction of her neck and collar bone. He pulled the skin between his lips. leaning her head back on the bed. Marcus trailed closed mouth kisses down her neck.

“Fuck!”

“Do you wish to?”

She reluctantly opened her eyes. He kissed his way back up catching her lips in a few more chaste kisses before he pulled away to look down at her. Her lids heavy as she met his gaze again. His eyes were pitch black. Aura pulsing with the golden and reddish blush of his lust.

Her head swimming in the heat of it all. She couldn’t catch herself with her heart pounding. He was still pressed into her. Despite his effort she could feel something weighted from his legs pressed on her hip.

“There is no rush,” He assured sitting back a little more.

She propped herself up on her elbows watching him intently.

Her stomach growled.

“Your body answers for you.” He mused soft grin in place. He pulled her up and set her upon her shaky feet. “You haven’t eaten since this morning. I know you require more than some eggs and toast.”

“As much as I am really hating being human currently. You’re right.” She huffed running a hand over her hair making her way to her closet.

She dug out a pair of yoga pants and an old AC/DC shirt. She was redressed, still feeling like she’d been dunked into the deep end of the pool.

“I promise my original intent was to suggest a meal before I saw you.” He chuckled guiding her from the room.

“A grand notion, it seems we both got distracted.” She murmured. She would gladly remain hungry for a bit longer if she got relief in another way.

“I am merely looking out for your well being Adley, if not for your human needs. I would have graciously complied to your wishes to continue.” He chuckled.

“Did I say that out loud?” She groaned, reddening for a whole different reason now.

“No, but the look on your face gave you away.”

“You’re sweet for caring.” She leant up and pressed a kiss to his cheek before walking into the kitchen and began to pull things out to cook. “I’m in the mood for a little spice, also for a quick Abiko curry.”

She got to cooking a few portions of the Japanese curry. A medium spice level she knew Charlie and Bella could handle. She worked with Marcus who cut a few of the potatoes and carrots up while she got to work on the chicken. It was still frozen but easy enough to season and make sure it was all good.

She showed him the correct amount of ginger and curry powder. She was careful with those. Adding only a bit extra to her own.

“You do not use recipes I see.” He mentioned as he finished covering the food to cool down before packing away.

“Oma taught us to cook so often some recipes become second nature. I enjoy cooking, I spent a lot of time bonding over meals.”

She motioned him to follow her to the living room. Her VHS tapes and some DVDs were lined up on the spinning rack to the right of her TV on the wide stand. She selected the Little Mermaid and Beauty and the Beast. She slid them in and settled in on Marcus careful not to spill her bowl. Her spoon in hand.

“I was serious about the movies.”

“I never doubted you.” He chuckled nodding for her to hit start.

* * *

Adley’s Tuesday back she’d drank five large cups of coffee that day. She awoke to find Marcus had left early according to a note he would be back that evening after meeting with the American Volturi guards that worked here. She was still tired from the travel to Italy.

She was reaching her Senior Advance class of the day. Her weekly roster had two new names. She blinked at it tight lipped reading off the names. Alice and Edward Cullen. Edward joined Bella at her table. Alice sat in the back empty one. The two did not participate in class and remained relatively quiet.

Her mood dipped with the class. She handed out the class mid terms with the corrected answers and the amounts she knew people would need to work on.

“Alright, Class. The class average was eighty five. I’m happy to say not a single one of you failed. The highest was ninety nine going to Angela. Those who need to see me after class please come to study group at 2:45, it should also be written on your test if I believe you should benefit to my extra hours. Besides that it’s three minutes from the bell please come get an assignment. Cullen siblings please stick behind for your assignments.”

Adley finished motioning for everyone to get up and out. It was a slow line for everyone taking one and either saying they’d see her later or tomorrow. A good half of them would be seeing her later no doubt with questions about the exams. She would not cancel the study hours despite her exhaustion. She owed it to her students that were proving to be learning and doing better in her class due to the extra time spent with them.

Bella was the last to take the last packet from her hand. Edward and Alice stepped up to grab one. They furrowed their brows. Edward crossed his arms looking over Alice’s shoulder at her.

“Did you not print enough?” Edward asked looking down his nose to her.

Adley gave a wide grin motioning for them to come to her desk. She took a seat and pulled out two double thick booklets of fifty pages each. She’d spent a good part of the evening editing these ones before bed and when she woke up. It was absolutely worth making herself even worse off.

“You two haven’t been in my class all year and this is your first day back as transferred students. I took the time to put the material together for you.” She stated sweetly.

Alice raised her brow, a frown in place. “We’ve done physics before. You didn’t have to.”

“What kind of teacher would I be if I didn’t offer help to _all_ my students? Regardless of their differences.”

“We will do these then.” Edward agreed eyeing her over.

Adley kept her thoughts to the exams and grades keeping Edward out. He was getting suspicious of her. Good. She had labelled them with their names.

“Do not hesitate to come to study group hours from 2:45 to 4:45. Bella is still required to come in as per order of her father and myself.” Adley turned to shoot the girl who waited at her door.

“I will, I actually do study.” Bella nodded.

Adley turned to her desk.

“I’m sure Alice and I will be fine.” Edward said curtly walking a few steps.

She looked up tilting her head. Had he even looked at it yet? Alice stood flipping through her booklet with a confused look. He watched Edward as fast as he could flip it open.

“These aren’t in English.” He scoffed. “I could go to Mr. Green about this.”

“Really please do. I’ll just say it was a challenge for my two students who seemed bored in my class and had taken this subject again and again because of time—“

“We will do these then. Edward surely your French isn’t that bad.” Alice shot her brother a look. He gave a pained expression.

“Mine is in Korean.” He sneered.

“You don’t know Korean?” Adley blinked a few times. “Sad I suggest you get to it then. Those are due in two weeks. There are language translating dictionaries in existence. I’m sure you two are resourceful enough to find them. No getting help from your family either or I will find out and make you do it again.”

“Why did you translate them?” Alice asked.

“I believe there should be a challenge for everyone. Including two very advanced students. Now you’re going to be late for your next class.”

She waved them out. A big grin took over her face. She couldn’t do much to the two students without hurting Bella. She could however make it very difficult for them to be back.

* * *

Her afternoon block passed until the first students came in as always. A surreal feeling after the weekend madness she’d had.

“What up, Ms. Choi!” Tyler shouted entering the class room.

“After noon Tyler.” She chuckled.

“What up! Ms. Choi looking great as always!” Mike shouted passing in a rush to sit down next to Tyler. She shook her head waving to him.

“Yes, what’s got you two brown nosing? Your passing marks?” She rolled her eyes as the girls joined their table.

“Coach said Tyler can keep being team captain because of his last marks on all tests were above a B.” Lauren replied entering to sit beside him.

Bella came in and pulled up a spare chair to her desk. Adley raised her brow meeting her gaze.

“The Cullen siblings aren’t with you?”

“It’s sunny out they had to leave after physics.” She replied.

“Ah right. How did they react to the homework?” Adley grinned.

“Edward was grumbling about it as he left. He said he doesn’t know Asian languages at all.” She murmured pulling out her history homework.

“Of course not. Only European languages are important to them.” She rolled her eyes finishing off with some curses in Korean.

Bella watched trying her best not to laugh. “I told him to suck it up and learn. Alice said she didn’t see you decide this.”

“Well that’s on her then. I planned it evening yesterday and actually on the plane. I never said coming back for them would be easy.” Adley paused to help a student.

Her ninth grader Kira who was struggling a bit. She got it but doubted herself in her work.

“You’ve got this Kira, all your work is right. Keep going. If it’s getting a bit much why don’t you do your English reading for a bit, yeah?” Adley suggested.

“But the quiz tomorrow I don’t think I’ll do okay.” She confessed.

“Then why don’t we reschedule you to do it next week during study hours? Does that sound alright?”

“Yes, thank you so much! You’re the best.” Kira beamed running to her table again and began working on her stuff.

“You are soft on us.” Bella observed looking up from her work in front of her.

“I have a different philosophy than the American public school system does.” Adley shrugged. “You were taught how to pass tests, not to actually comprehend the stuff being taught. So I taught you to understand this all. It’s obviously paid off.”

“A brilliant idea if we were to discuss this further, Ms. Choi. I want to bring it to the board of the area to take time for teachers to have a block with students to study and reach out to each other. It seems to do the students well.” Mr. Green complimented entering their conversation on the tail end.

“I am free when ever you would like. I could put together the research and the grades to show the improvements study blocks have given the students even if not all week but two times a week.”

“I would appreciate it, Ms. Choi.” He agreed before leaving.

* * *

Adley stretched and shook her hand out after erasing the last question from the board. She’d gotten up to answer a few questions and it turned into every one of her students asking for more details on certain parts. She would never discourage them from learning and wanting clarification especially if it helped them. She just really needed to have the students do the writing at this point. She was tempted to spend the money and get a smart board for her class room. She had been trained on them in university. They’d gotten them in as a part of new technologies and education. 

She walked over to Bella turning off her computer. 

“I adore teaching but sometimes I’m exhausted.” She commented packing up her things. 

Bella followed in suit packing up her books and backpack. She slid her coat on but left it open. Her big brown eyes focused on Adley.

“Edward drove you didn’t he.” 

“Yeah... Alice was watching the sun all day but it seems they barely made this one out of the building. They got distracted.” The teen smirked. “Would you mind?”

“When have I ever minded driving you? I’ve been doing it for months. I just wish your boyfriend would give you more notice to find a ride. What if I was out sick and you got left?” 

“Edward used to roll back around in one of the heavier tinted vehicles...” she replied.

“Still I don’t like it. Victoria is out there you shouldn’t be left alone at all. She got to you once.” Adley shuddered while they exited the school. “I’m still wheeling from Friday. How are you holding up?”

She asked unlocking the doors. Bella hopped in tossing her bag to the back as Adley did the same.

Bella looked out to the football field and beyond. “I still feel like this is all a dream and I’m hallucinating. My mind finally snapped with Victoria and I’m not actually alive.”

Adley reached over pinching her cheek. Bella squealed. “Nope not dreaming. All that happened. The sprint in sweltering weather to facing the vampire royalty. Do you want to talk about it?”

Bella rubbed her cheek but nodded. “Yeah. You’re the only other human sort of facing the same thing I am. I can’t exactly talk about this with anyone.” 

Adley paused turning herself to Bella. “I’m just realizing the same thing. You’re the only one I can discuss any of this with. My family obviously can’t be told, neither can my friends. Plus you’re in the same boat.”

“I’ll tell if you tell how you’re actually coping. You’re all smiles giving advise to everyone else, but you’ve been staring off all day when you think no one is looking. You help so many others, but have you spent time on you?” Bella challenged.

Adley blushed and ducked her head. “You’re more observant than I give you credit for. No I haven’t had time to stop and focus in on how I am doing.” 

“Same.” Bella sighed. “I’m so ecstatic that they are back. My heart feels full again. The hole is gone. It’s almost as if he never left. I slept so well last night for the first time in a long time. The problem is though my mind knows differently. He did leave. He hurt me and my head can’t accept that just yet.”

“Has he apologized?”

“Constantly. They all have.”

“Word apologies are just one of the main few. He has to prove to you that he is here to stay. That he truly means his words.”

“He proposed.” 

Adley turned wide eyed at that.

“Yesterday night. He said he’d never do it again and he wants to marry me. I don’t know if he’s just doing it to prove himself… I’m so insecure around him. Are his feelings real anymore? He’s my mate but he hurt me.”

“So he thought marriage was the best idea.” Adley rolled her eyes. “He’s such an idiot. No offence to you Bella. I mean eventually if you want to marry but he’s been back less than forty eight hours and he does that. Does he even realize what he fucking did? Like he turned you into a zombie. I forced those feelings onto him. He’s your mate and I am sorry he’s an idiot.” 

“That’s how I reacted.” Bella laughed. “My parents got divorced. I’ve seen very few healthy marriages...”

“He owes you an apology not the other way around. You didn’t answer did you?”

“I said no. This isn’t the time for that. I don’t trust him enough.” 

“A simple no is fine but you’re right.” She replied. “This healing of what he broke is going to take time. You are so hesitant to open your aura back up I see it now. You love him, but you are angry with him. You fear his future actions. Will he do it again, even with his words.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Then tell him this. You need time. Not apart but some boundaries and goals set to healing. If you’re willing to go forward with him you can. He needs to man up again though and face his issues. If he doesn’t he’s going to lose you. That will be terrible for you, but relationships aren’t healthy if this road bump isn’t discussed and worked through.”

“He said vampires don’t change often. That they are mentally who they are when they are changed.”

“Bullshit.” Adley spat. “Such 'boys will be boys’ gaslighting mentality. No people regardless can change maybe not drastically for them but enough. I get the frontal lobes of that boy will never fully develop but he’s got enough brains.” 

“He’s coming over tonight. Can you come sit with us? I’m not exactly confident in my words.” Bella admitted. Adley took her hand.

“Of course.”

Bella smiled sitting back. “On to more interesting subjects. You and Marcus. How’s that going.”

Adley blushed the memory of yesterday. “It’s going...”

“Oh come on! Don’t be vague you are the only other human I know about to be dating a vampire. You cannot tell me he is as religious as Edward about sex.” 

Adley laughed. “What year was he born in again?” 

“1901.”

“Oh my god no wonder he’s so repressed. I’m sorry Bella but if he was a seventeen year old boy in the last turn of the century... you’re looking at heavy religious and proper missionary only men.” Adley cackled. 

“He barely kisses me.” 

“Is that the whole control of his thirst? Because being repressed Because being repressed and being tempted to eat you is different.” 

“No he’s fine with kissing, it’s anything else to do with the subject He’s a virgin.” She confessed.

“Okay, there is the root of it. He has no knowledge on the subject. Regardless of the immortality unless he went looking at all into the world of sex and how it works he isn’t going tp be comfortable with sex.” Adley hummed. “When I was still a virgin the idea of sex and being with a man was scary. I was raised in a bit of a prudish home when it came to sexuality. I learnt more from the internet, than what sex ed taught me. The fact is if he is also a virgin as you are Bella, he’s probably nervous to even try. Men tend to finish sooner when they haven’t had sex and learnt to pace themselves stamina is learnt.” 

Bella was beet red with her words. “Have you and Marcus?”

Adley chuckled. “No we haven’t. We definitely had a moment. He isn’t repressed at all…very much in tune with himself and us... I just. This isn’t just sex. I’ve had one night stands before, the act itself can come to mean nothing but as a way to achieve release… this isn’t that.”

“He’s your mate.”

“Yes.” She sighed. “I’m still processing with this. It happened so quickly. The influx of all those emotions, the intensity. Then my expulsion of said emotions. It’s draining. Simply sleeping won’t help. It’s restoring myself after which will take a few days. I get headaches when I use my Empathy in an offensive fashion. I’m not done processing this weekend let alone the fact I just found the person who was made for me by fate. I’m so good with other peoples emotions it’s nature to push or ignore mine. I’ve never felt this before.”

“I had the same reaction to Edward. My dad and friends said it was a high school relationship get over it. But it’s so much more.” Bella replied.

“If I was seventeen dealing with this it’d drive me insane.” Adley shook her head. “The relationships I did have previously my heart wasn’t fully in it. It was paced and it took me nearly three months to feel more than admiration and lust for him. It’s why I broke up with Tyler. He went off to boot camp and I didn’t want to be the wife waiting at home. The constant waiting knowing there was a large chance he wouldn’t come back. He’d die eventually too. I’m not mortal. Though that happened near the end of us.”

“That would make it hard too. Knowing you’d outlive your partner, and any children you had.” She agreed. 

“I’m still trying to come to terms with the fact I will not age. I have it in my head I will turn into a little old lady like my Oma. Who knows maybe old age will take me.” She pondered distracting herself with a joke. 

“You were given truly no choice in your immortality.” Bella commented. “You are guaranteed your mate though.”

“Yes, a Mate. God it sounds like I’m a bird not a human with a life partner.” She snorted. “How long did it take you to come to terms with the whole situation of the intensity of these emotions. I’m not used to falling so hard so fast. I feel safe with him. I want to know him and be with him always. It really is going to be hard with my life and his. I have my whole life in Seattle. My family and teaching. Am I to give that up? I’m not doing this for the money obviously. He’s been alive for millennia with no needs to pay for... my god he’s unrealistically rich isn’t he? My stomach hurts.” 

She bent at the centre laying her head on top of her white knuckled hands.

“Breath Adley.” Bella urged taking her hand. “It’s uncomfortable the obscene amount the Cullen family has. I get you’re not with him for the money. I’m sure you can still teach in Italy.” 

Adley took deep breaths calming herself. Her racing heart turned her pink. 

“Yeah... it’s a consideration... I don’t know Italian.” 

“You’ve got eternity.” She reminded.

“I know. Still not clicking in my head. It’ll take a century for that one.” Adley shook her head. 

“Probably.” Bella smiled. “Can we go home I’m getting hungry and a strong craving for kimchi.”

“Alright let’s go. Also thank you Bella, it’s relieving to have someone to talk about this with.” 

“I’ve never really spoken to anyone about things like this, I agree. Thank you for all you’ve done.”

“It’s what friends do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for the well wishes, I will be alright :) I am warning there will be a day or so between updates as I need to get the next few typed up as well. :)


	10. Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie finds out who's back. Adley begins to realize a few things.

**Chapter 10: Friendship**

_Will be home by 8 tonight. We’ve got a mess here in Port Angeles. -Charlie_

_Things alright at all? That’s five days almost._

_We’ve got bodies. A pit of them. We’re working out the details of it. -Charlie_

_Let me know if you need Bella or I to come drive you home._

_All good here. Just keep an eye on Bella. I’ve got FBI here within some special units. They’ll be taking it over from US marshals -Charlie_

_Will the let you back to Forks only?_

_No idea. I’m too involved at this point. Signed a few NDAs -Charlie_

“Who are you texting?” Bella asked looking over from the stove.

Adley had leant back on the counter as her phone had buzzed. Edward was sat at the table working on the homework brows creased as he grumbled over the dictionary. She had to give him the points for taking hers without her knowing.

“You’re father. He’ll be home by eight hopefully. They’ve got a mess there. The FBI are getting special units involved.” Adley advised.

She glanced over to Edward. “Have you heard anything from your family? Regarding Victoria?”

“We’ve begun to scout the area and such. Scents of a few vampires are in the area. Hers included. The Volturi guard have it under control with our help.” He replied before turning back to the packet.

Bella and she ate dinner in time. She sat back after they finished the dishes. Bella shot her a look. Adley nodded.

Edward looked between the two of them before he set his packet away.

“We need to talk.”

“We can always talk Bella,” he encouraged her.

“It’s about us. Last night you proposed.” She took a deep breath. “It made me uncomfortable. It was your response to me saying I felt this was a dream, you being back. Getting spontaneously married may have been some romantic gesture back a long time ago, to me it’s not. Especially when we are nowhere near this step.”

“I’m sorry my actions made you feel that.” His brows furrowed.

Adley poked at his aura. He was sad and ashamed.

“I need time.” She replied.

“I can go home if you would feel more comfortable—“

“No!”

Bella panicked. Adley took her hand from the third chair between the two of them. She turned her attention to the teen boy feeling just as panicked.

“It is obvious your bond of fragile to parting again.” She commented. “What Bella is trying to get out Edward is she needs time with you. Your words six months ago hurt her badly. I showed you just a glimpse of what she felt daily. For her sake I will not put you through it again. You need to work with her to repair this wound. She acknowledges you’re her mate. She isn’t giving up on the relationship. But she needs effort and consistency that you will not do it again. If you do it’ll end terribly.”

“I had nightmares for weeks. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for Adley. What you did wasn’t okay. This whole mate thing we can’t fix. We’re together. I love you. That’s clear. But these words are one sided. You’ve been back two days I need time to forgive you. You need to realize this.” Bella pleaded.

Edward frowned but he nodded. “I am truly sorry Bella, that I did what I did. It’s no excuse for it. I am thankful you are even giving me the chance to prove myself to you.”

Adley nodded. ‘Much fucking better boy.’ She sneered mentally at him.

“I hope I can prove myself as someone worthy of Bella to you as well.” He addressed her.

“I don’t like you. To my distaste you are too important to her to make leave. I will try and give you the chance to prove yourself. Know though I get any word you are being an asshole or dickhead I will personally come and let you feel my gift.” She smiled politely.

“Alright.” Edward nodded curtly.

“There is one more issue by the way. You may need to worry about.” Adley hedged, her phone chiming.

_I’m five minutes from home. -Charlie_

She jumped up from the table seeing the clock. It was five to seven. He was an hour ahead of what he said he’d be. She quickly got some food served into a bowl.

Edward was still in the chair sitting at the table with Bella who was looking at her confused.

“Your father is almost home.”

“You should leave.” Bella suggested.

“I will need to face Charlie one day. Why not today?” He shrugged.

Adley watched his aura swirl with fear but a smooth confidence. She shook her head.

“That may not be the best idea Edward. Charlie is exhausted physically and mentally. He wouldn’t be afraid to set fire to you.” Adley warned.

‘He’s severely pissed at you. I’ve been the one needing to hear his thoughts on you and your family. You hurt his daughter. He won’t be easy.’ She mentally chastised.

“He’s here.” Edward announced.

Adley sighed shaking her head. His funeral. She was still wanting to toss the lighter to Charlie. She walked to the door.

Right on time Charlie entered kicking off his shoes. Dark circles were around his eyes. He was pale and looked frankly like shit. She pursed her lips. He would not be kind. He was still suited up and had his gun on his hip.

“I have dinner still warm in the kitchen. Get out of your vest and come eat.”

“Pizza would more than suffice. Thank you Adley.” He undid his bullet proof vest and slipped off the belt. She took it in hand.

“No worries Charlie. I know this is a lot for you.”

“Was the concert venue great?”

“It was, Bella and I really had fun. Thank you for trusting me.”

He raised a brow. “Why do I feel like I’m being buttered up? What’s happened.”

He looked over her shoulder. He frowned squaring his shoulders. His nose scrunched up with his brows. He reached immediately for his belt in her hands.

She pulled away.

“Adley give me my gun. There’s vermin in my kitchen.” He sneered.

She shivered at the growing anger exploded from Charlie. Her hairs on her neck stood. She shook her head holding the weapons tight. they were useless anyways.

“No Charlie. You cannot murder a teen boy.” She sighed.

“Are they back? How long have they been back, and did you know?” He ground through clenched teeth.

“When I called their name at roll call today. It seems Dr. Cullen did not like his move and they came back. I’m sorry Charlie I didn’t tell you. You’ve been so busy.”

“He hasn’t been alone with her, has he?”

“No. I have been present.”

“Evening, Chief Swan.” Edward waved from behind Bella.

He was not touching her in anyways.

Charlie held his hand up. “No do not speak to me boy. I’m seconds from killing you. Why are you in my house. What made you think you were welcome here?”

“They were catching up on homework. Nothing has happened.”

“Dad, —“

“No Bella. Go to your room. Cullen get out of my home.” He barked.

“I’m an adult.”

“Under my roof.” He warned.

Adley motioned to Bella. “Get your father’s dinner. I suggest you listen Edward and go home. It’s been a long day. We will talk later. Right now leave.”

**_‘He is two seconds from killing you or having a heart attack leave now.’_ **

“Good night Bella. Good night Chief Swan, Ms. Choi.”

Edward left as swiftly as he could. Charlie was taking deep breaths. His anger shook him to his core.

“Bella tell me you aren’t stupid. You aren’t back with that piece of shit.” He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Charlie, go eat then we’ll talk.” Adley turned taking the food from Bella. “Go upstairs and get ready for bed.”

Bella nodded running upstairs. She handed Charlie a beer and the meal.

“Sit down and eat. Then we will talk.” Adley ordered.

She watched him chug the beer. He set the bottle down and ate half the bowl of kimchi. He took a few deep breaths.

She sent out waves of calm to try and defuse the man before her. Right now she did not doubt for a second he would find some sort of explosives and set them off with Edward in a room.

“I respect Dr. Cullen he’s been nothing but good to this town. I am quite glad to have talent like him back in town. He could be anywhere. However, the way his son hurt her. What in fuck am I to do?” He sighed stabbing some more food and eating it.

Adley sat down on the couch next to him. “She’s an adult Charlie, regardless of her always being your daughter.”

“I know. That’s the reason this is so frustrating. I don’t want to push her away because I over reacted. She only just came back to me. You helped so much to bring her back to a version of normal. I don’t want her to run away with him because she chose her heart instead of logic. Bella was so badly hurt. I trust her but him he’s not good for her.” He sighed, deeply frowning as he chewed.

“I am not looking forward to this either. I saw Bella it took a lot to pull her back to earth. Ethically he did not choose to move away. He did not choose the best way to tell her... I’m not a fan of the boy either.” Adley agreed “We may need to trust Bella, make it supervised visits and during then he can be assessed if he’s worthy of allowing back around Bella. I’m sure the emotional harm that occurred he didn’t mean to do. He’s seventeen.”

Adley lied through her teeth at the end. He was a one hundred plus year old vampire frozen as a teen. He was selfish and nearly killed his mate, but she couldn’t tell Charlie any of this. She had to use the ruse he was but a boy. Not fully thinking shit through. The reality of it was so much worse.

“I’m working on these cases, I have no time to watch them.”

“I’ll do it then. I’m in the school enough I’ll keep an eye out while there and I’ll keep by Bella. I’m not just going to abandon our friendship because he is back. She has been traumatized and I’m not walking away.”

“You’re a life saver Adley. I don’t know what we did for your friendship, but I absolutely appreciate it. How can I repay you seriously? You’ve been taking care of us for months. I came home and got angry. Let myself get too hungry, and you’ve listened and fed me.” He murmured.

“Keep buying me breakfast and coffee and we’re good. Now I’m sure Bella missed you. It’s been four days. It’s early enough in the night. Talk to her Charlie. She’s an adult.”

“Thank you Adley, especially for helping so late. I’ll talk to you tomorrow about timing for him and Bella. Work out a schedule.”

“Don’t worry Charlie, it’ll be alright.” She patted his arm walking to get her things.

She should probably head home and give them some space. She made her way the door.

“Good night Bella.” She called up the stairs.

“I’ll hold you to it,” he jested with a half grin.

Adley made her way out to her Jeep in front of the house.

* * *

Adley changed into a pair of blue silk short shorts and a matching silk tank top and over robe. A set she’d bought more currently. Her hair hung around her as she set to start her kettle on the stove top.

Her front door opened and closed. She heard the closet in the front foyer open and close. She went to investigate.

Her heart settled seeing Marcus. She smiled.

“Hi,”

Marcus looked her over brow raised. “Evening beautiful.”

She opened her arms stepping up to hug him. She laid her head on his chest taking a deep breath. He wore a suit jacket and button down. He wrapped his arms around her running his fingers through her hair.

“A long day?”

“You have no idea.”

“I think I have some, assigning the Cullen teens homework in other languages?” He mused.

Adley snickered. “I’m firm in my stance of they need a challenge too. They have the audacity not to know more than European languages.”

“Specifically, Edward.”

“I have no regrets or guilt.”

“I am well aware.” He chuckled kissing the top of her head.

“What did you get up to today?” She pulled back walking back into the kitchen to continue with her mission for hot chocolate.

“We went to the scenes of a few incidents across the state. I met up with Abdul from our internal workings of the FBI. He got most of the guard up on what the hypothesis is for the occurrences here. There is a lot that needs to be done and quickly I’m afraid, the pit found in Port Angeles is more urgent we need to act. It will require my attention for the next few days.” Marcus informed her resting on the counter beside her.

“What are the findings?”

“That we may be looking at a newborn army.” He sighed. “I updated my brothers that we may be here for some time working on a few ways to track them down and eliminate the threat. The other issue is the attention it has drawn from the humans. Abdul has been working on spinning a tale with evidence, but it’ll take time. This Victoria is much harder to track than we thought. Demetri is doing his best to focus in on her however with no previous meeting of her it’ll be hard.”

“Demetri, what is his talent?” She asked.

“He is a tracker, one of the best. Once he meets someone, he can track them to the end of the world and back. No one can thwart his abilities. He is efficient for us. In cases such as these he is going off scent from memories of others and trusting their words it is her scent.”

“It would’ve been nice if I was poisonous. Then she’d be dead. Would’ve served her right from biting me.”

Marcus paused. He guided her to be in front of him. He pushed her hair off her neck looking it over. He saw the silver crescents easily in her soft taupe skin, it stood out. He ran his fingers over the mark the skin wasn’t hard as expected. He’d seen Ms. Swan’s bite on her arm. Aro had referred to it when he tried to read her memories. The skin was like theirs, but it was slightly warmer from the blood still in her.

“The skin is discolored as expected. I wonder if the venom lingers in your cells still. It’s been how long since you were attacked?” He questioned.

“Just over five or six weeks, I believe.”

“Your red blood cells may still contain the venom. I’m not one hundred percent but it might.” He turned to pull his cell phone out.

A few hushed whispers went between him and who ever he was speaking with. Adley scrunched her face up utterly confused. The venom could still be in her system? If that was the case, why wasn’t she changing? Her kettle signaled it was done boiling.

She got to mixing the packet and adding the milk in. she grabbed herself a few peanut butter cookies from the jar she’d made prior to leaving. She put them in a napkin and went to sit on the couch. Marcus followed behind her sitting and allowing her to curl into his side while flipping on the TV. She kept it low as she ate. She really didn’t pay much attention to the home building show. HGTV was great for mind numbing.

“If there is still venom in my blood why am I not changing?” She asked. “Bella said it was only a few drops needed to turn someone. It’s why a vampire must ensure they have completely drained the body. In that sense what of animals if exposed to venom?”

“Animals die when exposed, not one has survived the transition. Aro got close fifty years ago with a rabid dog. He didn’t know it’d been exposed to rabies until it was too late. It mixed with venom produced something close to that of the infection of what causes werewolves.”

“That’s sad.” She paused. “What of myself then?”

“I am not sure. That is a mystery. Just as the fact you survive death. It is not an easily decoded reason. Here in America, we have set up a few labs to do research. If you were open to it, I could escort you to one of the facilities. We could investigate your genetic makeup.” He suggested.

“I would be a lab rat?” Adley scrunched her nose up sipping at her drink.

“None would dare,” he assured running a hand down her opposite arm.

“I do not see the harm in finding out what’s going on. To my knowledge my siblings are both aging and mortal…”

“Are you sure?”

“No.” she whispered. “I have never discussed this with my siblings, only my aunt Janet. She was my therapist and dealt with it all.”

“Your aunt, is she?”

“No, she’s been aging at a steady rate. While Asians tend to age well, my aunt is beginning to show her age. She’s in her early sixties.” Adley remembered her closest aunt.

A beautiful woman, so well poised. Her dark hair hadn’t begun to turn grey until two thousand. She kept it in a bob, and her skin the perfect taupe, as her almond eyes were always surrounded by her long lashes. Her hands soft as she was. Her Aunt Janet was born in Korea but moved over as a little girl. She grew up and got a PhD in psychology. Eventually landing a job working with the university in Seattle along with some government work.

“I’m sure if you would like this weekend, we could go to the facility we have outside of Olympia. All the other guards are currently busy, so I am sure Ibrahim will be more than enough to escort us.” He offered.

Adley tilted her head. “Ibrahim? Isn’t he busy with the rest of your guard?”

“His assignment has been to you while I am away.”

“Is he positioned outside my home or something? I haven’t met him.”

“Currently he is to give us some privacy. He usually is rather close by.” Marcus replied.

Adley yawned trying to comprehend when she’d have noticed the guard.

* * *

“It feels like eternity since we last were here.” Charlie commented looking over the menu in front of him.

“It’s been a week for you,” Adley reminded skimming the pages. 

The early morning light was still coming in from the windows to their left. Charlie set his down ordering his usual. Adley decided to get an omelet with peppers and spinach in it. She prepped her coffee while they waited for their food.

“I’d say,” He huffed leaning back. 

“How’re you coping, I’ve been meaning to ask. Your friend, Harry he died recently.” She hedged looking up to him.

Charlie rubbed at his chin. He’d allowed his beard to grow out it over the weekend it seemed. “I’ve been so busy in Port Angeles that its barely registering. I’d been friends with Harry for nearly four decades of my life. Our parents were friends. It still feels like if I call this weekend to go fishing, he’ll answer.”

“Grief takes many forms. Don’t beat on yourself that you’ve been stuck on work. You’re a chief of police, dealing with a massive case.”

“Yeah, and I’m being a terrible friend.” He scoffed. “I’m off the case officially for two weeks. I’ve been told by my boss I am to take the time to deal with this. I’ve put in more than enough time to take bereavement time.”

Adley took a sip from her coffee before responding. “How many hours were you putting in Charlie? You’ve been working nonstop sun up to late in the night from what I’ve seen. I spent a lot of time in your home mind you. Don’t lie to me either.”

The man flushed red downing his coffee before raising his hand for a refill. “I’ve been busy.”

“The cases have taken over your life. Your boss was kind to give you the time. Go to your friends Charlie. The cases won’t be solved in the next two weeks. It’s a sad reality. Go say good bye.” Adley suggested, while their food was delivered.

“I’m not the only one he left. He had a wife, Sue and two kids. Leah and Seth, nineteen and fourteen? A retired veteran. A goddamn good cook and father.” He shook his head. 

“Death doesn’t discriminate on who or when it takes someone. We are the ones who need to cope and exist with the loss. If you feel guilty on not being there go up to the reserve today and see his family. See how they are.” She hedged. 

“I would but my daughter’s got an issue in our home.” He scrunched his nose up taking a bite of his bacon. 

“I’ll keep an eye on those two. I promise.”

“I hope she doesn’t go back to how she was before he left. Focusing in on just him and ignoring her friends and life. Bella doesn’t seem to see around her when he is around. I frankly get worried at the intensity of their relationship. It’s not normal.” He gruffed. 

“They are intense, yes. Some of us are lucky to meet our soulmates.” She replied not resting on the issue. 

“I hope to god not. He’s undeserving of her.”

“He makes her happy. They have some issues to work out, but I hate to say it, they may be together for a while.” She warned.

“It’s conflicting to think on that. Bella’s a grown adult and I respect her choices, even if taking him back so quickly is alarming.”

“Teens don’t have full frontal lobes. Give them time. I’m sure Edward is more than aware to be in the best form from here on out. Too many people willing take care of him.” She snickered.

* * *

Adley finished up her work for the day later than normal. Her chest had begun to ache sometime around noon. She decided to take the time to finish up a few assignments for the next while. Her thoughts moving to Marcus, the pang flared with the thoughts of him. So, she did her best to distract herself from the itch she was experiencing. Usually, she’d just invest more time in Bella, but the girl decided to go home and spend some time with Angela.

She grinned happily with her assignments for the week printed off. An extra special one for the Cullen siblings sat on top. She got into her Jeep in the parking lot, chuckling to herself while reviewing the forty pages for the vampire pair.

“Is that Korean?”

A deep voice asked from the back seat. Her eyes snapped up to the rear-view mirror.

“ _Gah_!” Adley turned jumping back into the steering wheel. The horn honked. “Fucking hell! Who are you?”

Heart thundered in her chest, as she glared into the back seat. Her assignments went flying beside her. She zeroed in on the vampire in the back of her car.

“Apologies, I’m Ibrahim, your body guard.” He replied picking up the first assignment with Edward Cullen’s name. “I thought they taught only in English here in the USA.”

“It’s a bit of revenge for a certain vampire pair of siblings I’m teaching.” She hesitated to tell him. Guard? His aura was one of amusement and spurts of yellow. He was genuine in his answers. “How did you get into my vehicle without me knowing?”

“I’ve been in here for the past twenty minutes. I gave you a moment after you began cackling at your computer. I can see why.”

Adley blushed. She’d been plotting revenge.“Why are you guarding me?”

“Master Marcus has requested it. Reports of vampire being back in the area that isn’t a Cullen.”

“Why would I need a guard? I literally cannot die.”

She blinked a few times starting the vehicle and the ride home.

“Even so my lady, you are his mate, and he wishes to keep you safe. Death is not the only revenge on someone, the Volturi has many enemies from over time. If indeed there is a newborn army in the area, a weakness of us would be you.” He advised.

“Makes some sense…”

She murmured while he took to putting the files on her seat. She got out and parked her vehicle in her driveway. She stared up at her empty one level home. Her teeth imbedded in her bottom lip. Her chest flaring momentarily. No one was home inside those doors. She didn’t want to be alone.

“Are you alright my lady?”

“Perfectly fine.” She pursed her lips before quickly grabbing her assignments and putting them back into her bag.

She got out and headed into the house. Ibrahim followed at a slow pace into the home. She flipped the lights on setting her bags inside the home. She pulled her cable knit sweater and tossed it into the hamper, she was left in a plain grey shirt. She turned to the vampire in question.

“You may be the empath, but I recognize loneliness when I see it.”

“I’m not lonely.” She scoffed heading to her fridge where the number for the local pizza shop was.

She quickly ordered a small pizza loaded with peppers and peperoni. She got some soda and turned back to lean on the counter. The vampire kept his distance to the far side. She looked him over.

He was a lean man with coils of dark brown that were perfected around him. His skin a dark brown with a cool undertone, he was pallor as most vampires. He was dressed in jeans and a button down of black with a darker suit vest. A chain connected to a pocket of silver. His features were middle eastern she was able to deduce.

“You’ve been rubbing at the spot on your chest for some time.”

She dropped her hands from her chest and pushed back her bangs. “I’ve pulled a muscle. Nothing to worry about. It’s nothing to worry over. I’ll be fine.”

“It sits right above your heart?” He queried.

“How?”

“I have a mate as well my lady, I understand your pain.” He replied.

“Where is your Mate?”

“Currently Maxim is in Italy, he is training newborn recruits in Volterra in the lower levels. He lost a bet some time ago with Demetri.” He smiled at the memory. “He is prettier than he is intelligent at times.”

“How did the two of you meet?”

“I was on a mission in Russia, three hundred years ago. I was a scout, as you can tell most cannot detect me without me making them aware. I keep an eye out on other covens and report back to the Volturi. When we need some spying done, I am the one sent usually. We had reports of a coven who was planning to attack the Volturi. Naturally Master Aro sent me out to listen in on these rumors. It was confirmed by a few of their guards who were patrolling the area. Maxim he was one of the said guards.”

“He didn’t just start talking, did he?” Adley asked taking a seat on the couch, he pulled up the chair across from her. He chuckled.

“He did not, however what he did do was not much better. They were going to be setting off explosives they had smuggled out of China off in the castle. He was discussing the beauty of the fireworks in China, nothing he’d ever seen until he was there for the lunar new year celebration. He was new to immortality. Listening to him going on about the colors… I could listen all night to his excitement. It was hard to watch as we culled off the coven the next day, Maxim had a super strength that kept him alive. It was also imperative that Master Marcus was around he saw our bond.”

“Our relationship wasn’t instant. He was assigned to be with me for a few missions. I did not understand why the brawn was assigned to me, he hindered my work constantly, he talked about just about everything under the sun, he would destroy vampires who were plotting against us. I snapped constantly at him.”

“That would be difficult if he was never quiet.” Adley mused.

“He was a brute and clumsy. He used his strength over brain. I complained constantly, we argued almost every day. I finally asked why he kept to my side. He did not want to leave. It was all he said on the topic. To this day he has not left my side.” Ibrahim mused looking off.

“Are you a part often?”

He shook his head. “My gift can expand to others, and with him it has strengthened to cover almost anyone around me. I had no choice but be stronger, he would give us away. He put us in danger too much, especially down in Mexico during the southern wars here. Nearly had us attacked by thirty newborns. If his own gift was not there, we’d perished long ago. We usually are on missions together, this last half a century we have been a part but mostly due to his duty.”

“This pain in my chest then, it’s my bond to Marcus?”

“correct.” He nodded.

She scrunched her nose up. “I haven’t known him more than five days. Why am I feeling it? Surely our bond is too new for this.”

“It is something in new mates, their bond is not secure enough for distance, their reaction to being away can echo through the bond causing the ache.”

“He isn’t doing this voluntarily. He has work to do. I understand that. I’m not desperately missing him.” She wrapped her arms around her legs.

“Our mind may know, but our souls are primitive in their needs. The pain is it a lot?” he asked.

“No just a small pain. I can manage it just fine. I don’t need Marcus to come back, he has work to do to upkeep the law and keep the vampire world safe. I’ll just keep myself distracted. Maybe a trip along the trails this weekend is in order.”

“Marcus would drop the world for you, he can keep the vampire world safe with you nearby.” Ibrahim assured.

“He shouldn’t…”

“It’s what mates do.”

She waved it off as the doorbell rang. She paid with cash and took the pizza and canned soda to the living room she set it down and pulled out a certain box set near her DVD player.

“I’ll be fine. Want to watch Buffy the Vampire slayer?”

“What?”

Adley stared at him. “It’s a TV show. You’ll like it I promise.”


	11. Chapter 11: Memories have multiple sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adley and Marcus, have some time together, and become closer. In that time it seems some memories aren't what Adley remembers.

**Chapter 11: Surprises**

_“Oh, well imagine..._

_As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor_

_And I can't help but to hear._

_No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words._

_‘What a beautiful wedding_

_What a beautiful wedding’,_

_says a bridesmaid to a waiter._

_‘And, yes, but what a shame_

_What a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore.’”_

Adley bounced around her kitchen in the early mid-morning light. Dressed in a pair of shorts and an old AC/DC shirt. Her CD blaring through her newly placed surround sound system. She may have gotten a certain vampire to do the set up after they’d finished season 1 of Buffy the night before. He’d spent the time complaining on it not being enough gore. So, she convinced him to set up and install her surround sound she’d been meaning to get set up.

She danced around further enjoying the track making sure to keep an eye on her French toast.

_“I chime in_

_‘Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?’_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things._

_With a sense of poise and rationality...”_

She served it up on a plate she had a few portions made for probably later in the next few days. She’d most likely send Bella home with them for her and Charlie.

Her front door opened and swung closed. She heard the shuffling from the foyer, and soon enough in came Bella in a hoodie and her jeans. She rubbed at her eyes. Adley could tell the girl just got up and tossed on her closest clothing.

“Good morning Bella!”

“Morning,” she yawned. “I can hear your music from the driveway.”

She slid into a stool at her counter. Adley grinned but shrugged setting the food in front of the teen. Four slices set with syrup and powdered cinnamon sugar. Along with cut up fruit in a small bowl for her.

“I have great taste I know.”

“Edward didn’t think so.” Bella snickered digging in.

Adley set her own up and got to eating as well. She took a bite before she responded. “I don’t search for the opinions of teenage vampires. He’s lucky I am decent enough to have it on such a lower setting. This system could fill the street. He can hear me, right? I’m going to need to memorize some really annoying songs.”

A giant grin spread over her face as she began plotting. She could go back to memorizing spice girls on repeat… maybe aqua barbie girl… seems too tamed. She needed big…

“It’s too early to threaten my boyfriend.”

“It’s almost ten am.” She poked the sleepy teen.

“Yes, and you texted me awake at eight thirty. During that time, you’ve apparently been through the whole track from Pink, Eminem, Nelly...”

“I stand by my music choices. I haven’t even gotten to South Korean selection yet. DIVA was my favorite, but they disbanded last year...” she chuckled mentally skimming through their many songs. It’d be the right line since she’d been translating their homework. She took another bite.

“I don’t think he’s even heard their work.” Bella tried to hide her grin.

“Ah then allow me.” She got up and went over to her sound system flipping over to the CD she’d burned with their tracks during the summer.

Adley began to dance around as the familiar tunes came blasting in fitting the typical 90’s sound. Bella shook her head but danced along as she came to help clean up the morning mess.

She spun herself spatula in hand. Singing along in Korean and English. She heard Bella’s chuckles and the splashing of water. She just kept going. Not caring if she seemed to be a bit foolish. She’d missed just letting go.

_“Yo Yo diggity bop. Diggity hop. I’ll be flowing like a diggity bop. From your lovey dovey they just can’t see, a vacancy. But I’m still trying to get yo love!”_

She spun once more only to focus in on Marcus. He stood only in his button down and jeans. He had his hair pulled back away from his face. A wave of relief rushed over her. Her cheeks turning red.

She tossed the spatula behind her hearing the _thunk_ of water.

“Hey!” Bella cried.

Adley launched herself at Marcus. Her heart fluttered finally the ache in her chest stopped.

He caught her without any effort. His hands settled on her waist holding her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck burying face into the crook of his neck. She took a deep breath. He smelt of the woods, and a campfire. Something sweet was also upon his clothes but he still smelled mostly of him. She sighed remaining in the embrace.

“I missed you, too.” He murmured holding her steady.

She pulled back pressing her lips to his quickly. Her heart was that of a humming bird in her chest. She’d missed him. Ibrahim had been more than right. She missed him every moment he was gone. The small pulling at her chest was gone and all felt normal. She didn’t comment on it though keeping what she deemed as her being needy to herself.

A soft vibration ran through his chest. “You’re a cat?”

“What?” He questioned his merlot gaze meeting her brown gaze.

“You’re purring.”

“We do tend to purr for our mates.” He admitted, before he looked around her kitchen and living room. Music still playing in the background. “What have you been up to in my absence?”

“Nothing much. I was working, met Ibrahim. Showed him Buffy the vampire slayer...”

“A vampire slayer?” He questioned. “Impossible.”

“Maybe in this world, you’d need a flame thrower or bombs...” she mused. Marcus set her on her feet. “Its pure fiction based upon the myths of vampires and other creatures. It’d be a bit too scary for them to face reality of what vampires are.”

“What are these vampires like? Aro did perpetuate some very odd rumors. Especially to a certain Stoker.”

“I really do see Aro starting the whole Dracula thing.” She walked over to the stereo to switch the music off. She didn’t keep far away from the kitchen though still standing beside Marcus. “Right Bella? He suites the whole fangs, turning into a bat, living in a castle and luring victims...”

Bella busted out laughing. Tears sprang from her eyes. “Yeah.”

Adley returned her attention to him to finish her explanation. “These vampires burn in the sun, can be staked with wood in the chest. Their features contort right up. Yellow eyes in that form.”

“You were watching Buffy?” Bella questioned.

“Yes. We should watch it later this week. I’m sure Ibrahim wouldn’t mind joining us as well.” Adley suggested. “I have all the seasons.”

“I could spend a weekend marathoning Buffy.” Bella agreed.

“Perhaps next weekend, or starting Monday?” Marcus reminded. “Abdul was able to take the time down at the facility and is expecting us sometime today.”

“Right! The whole venom thing. I’m sorry Bella are you alright to do so?”

“Yeah, I don’t mind. I’ve got stuff to do anyways. I’m meeting up with Alice later to do some things.”

Her phone rang. “Speak of the devil. Hey Alice... thank you for breakfast Adley!”

She left with a wave.

Adley had barely turned to Marcus when he was upon her, scooping her up by her bottom. She wrapped her legs around his hips. She hooked her ankles together, while she slid her hands up to his neck. Marcus’ hand slid up to cradle the back of her head, leading her forward to kiss her.

His lips captured hers in a heated kiss. Adley moaned as Marcus pulled her bottom closer, in doing so pressed her core against his… Oh… she let er eyes flutter shut. A heat began to build up in her center. She experimented by bucking her hips against his. Yep… it was. How big was he? She wondered. Desire washing over her.

She gasped pulling back mere centimeters. Damn her need to breath. He skimmed his nose over hers before pressing open mouth kiss along her cheek and down her jaw and neck. She leant to the side panting allowing him access. His aura turning blush. She studied it with hooded eyes. He missed her, wanted her. It would be hard to miss. His erection pressed into her with each movement they made. His desire wrapped around her as if she’d fallen into the ocean threatening to overtake her. It was working its way into her head. Her panties began to feel damp the longer they remained together. Slight thrusts from Marcus had her reeling.

“Marcus...” she groaned at the friction.

She bucked her hips, his teeth scraping her skin. He chuckled standing to his full height. She whined lip jutting out missing the movement. Her pupils blown wide. Marcus let a low growl rumble out. She watched as his eyes went from merlot to a near onxy.

She barely registered the movement. She was straddling his lap. He barely gave her time to comprehend it. She gasped once making contact with his erection thrusting up at her. He caught her lips once more. Urgency in each press forward. He swallowed every growing moan. The room became thick with need. His need was intense flowing like a tsunami over her. It wasn’t unwanted, Adley wanted to drown in the heady lust. His hand slid down her back guiding her hips against him.

“Ah!”

He ran his tongue over her bottom lip seeking entrance. She didn’t argue. Entangling their tongues. He was sweet and cool. She was breathing him in. Her head swimming on the high flowing between them. She ground herself down trying to keep pace with the urgency that burned in her. Marcus growled pulling her close pulling her flush against him.

She could feel his cool chest through her thin shirt and his button down. Her nipples hardened against the material. He thrusted up against her a few times meeting her core. Each hit, hit her aroused bud. They continued gaining in speed. Their rhythm increased, becoming erratic. A hit impacted her perfectly. She cooed losing her balance. He hit perfectly again. Over and over. She lost her thoughts as she grasped onto his shoulders, he was picking up speed. She put her own lips to his neck trying to cover her cries of mounting pleasure.

“Marcus...” she gasped.

“Come on darling... let yourself go.” He rumbled.

A growl began in his chest vibrating. She pulled back to breath.

“Marcus...”

He leant back pulling her tightly down. He guided her hips as he thrusted up to meet her. Adley closed her eyes holding on. Pleasure peaking. She took rapid breaths with pounding heart. A few thrusts more. She pushed back feeling the coil springing tight in her. tighter and tighter with each hit. Marcus pressed open mouth kisses to her burning skin. Teeth scraping against her neck he bit down.

“Marcus!” She cried.

Pleasure crashed over her. Toes curling as she shook. She slumped against Marcus taking shallow breaths. He carefully slowed himself down holding her.

Marcus’ chest vibrated once more as he began to purr running his hand over her back as came back down. She was weak against him.

“I —” she was without words.

“You are beautiful my little mate. So responsive.”

Adley’s face burned as she laid her head against his shoulder. She opened her eyes gently facing his neck. The skin remained the same. It was his aura that took her breath away. Love, adoration, pure happiness crashes over her like waves of the ocean hitting the beach on a calm day.

“I haven’t... in a long time... Your emotions I can feel it... your release.” She realized barely able to make sentences.

“I’m not immune to your influence either, you seem to absorb and amplify.” He chuckled.

Adley pushed herself up on shaky arms. She met his darkened gaze. Pupils still swallowed his merlot gaze. The only way she was able to see the effects she had on him. That and his button up was crinkled and unbuttoned. When had she began to undress him? She wondered. She was in no better state of his hands directly on her overheated skin. He was so pale compared to her. 

“I’ve never actually done that before... I have more control.” She admitted.

He cupped her cheek pressing soft kisses to her lips. Her eyes heavy as she looked up at him through her lashes.

“I will admit, while I could have controlled myself a bit more. I was not too averse to give in.” He shrugged, toothy grin in place.

Adley shook her head but her own grin was breaking out on her face. “Scoundrel.”

“I can live with that.” He considered.

“I’m the temptress but you give so easily to my siren calls.” She stuck her tongue out standing from his lap. She stumbled but Marcus caught her steadying her hips.

“I think I need a shower…”

“Yes, we should probably get heading out on the road.” He fixed his shirt.

“We can always do it tomorrow.” Adley blinked slowly up to him.

“Hmm and what would we do today?”

“Go back to bed?”

He chuckled shaking his head. “Temptress begone with you, and your words of honey and body with the ambrosia of the gods.”

* * *

Adley spent what should’ve been a three-hour drive glued to the passenger door with her hand gripping the ‘oh shirt’ handle. He like Alice had turned it into an hour and a half. What was it about vampires that tried to speed almost one hundred miles over the speed limit? She was glad she’d had some time between her meals.

When Marcus pulled into Olympia she was tempted to fall to her knees and kiss the asphalt. Marcus treated her to a restaurant before they departed for outside the city.

They were heading out to the county. Heavy woods and thicket that was just beginning to bloom with the early spring. She hardly believed it was almost April. They pulled down a long gravel road that got so narrow she’d need to paint the outside of the Jeep from the trees branches and twigs that hit the side of the vehicle.

They pulled into a parking lot. Adley was about to comment when the earth began to rumble.

“Uh—”

Marcus took her left hand and held it. He ran his thumb over the back of her hand trying to comfort her.

“Relax,”

The vehicle was lowering. Why was her car lowering? She peered out of the vehicle. Nothing outside of the vehicle was shaking. The ground was getting closer. She settled. They were on an elevator. Temporarily it got dark before opening to an underground tunnel. Marcus began the drive. The tunnel declined further into the earth.

“This is some secret government organization type stuff.”

“That is essentially what this place is.” He replied.

“What? Seriously this is government ran. You’re telling me that our republican ran government willingly paid for this?” She turned to him. “What am I saying of course we did. We spend money on military and policing stuff. It’s social programs, health care, and education we don’t care about.”

“If you’re asking if the American government is aware of this facility? Yes. Are they aware of the true size of the place? No. This is one of the supernatural world’s hidden gems. Privately funded mostly by the Volturi. Other societies in the supernatural world do contribute to this place. Like the Blackburn coven on the west coast here. The front office building in Olympia the government believes is just an FBI project. They are unaware however it has many tunnels that connect to our facility. It holds the largest library in North America. We have basis like this on each continent.” He explained.

“Conveniently right near Forks.”

“One of the cloudiest and rainiest places in the world.”

“Makes sense. How deep does the Volturi’s influence go?”

“Think illuminate.” He joked. “In a serious note we have many set up to spy on the humans and government operations. It allows us to know what is going on in the world. Along with that we also use these places to have supernatural world conventions and meetings. It allows everyone access to the library and to gather without humans knowing. It is a delicate balance we wish to maintain.”

“Understandable.” She nodded. “Extends to research as well?”

“Indeed.”

Marcus pulled her Jeep into a space finally on the first level. Ibrahim popped into existence the moment Marcus was around opening her door. Adley jumped but simply shook her head at the smirking guard.

“Afternoon Ibrahim.”

“My lady good to see you once more, Master Marcus,” he grinned falling into step behind them.

Marcus offered his arm to her to lead her through the facility. They walked at a human pace towards a metal sliding door. It opened once Marcus flashed an ID. The room they entered was still concrete before them a large set of elevator doors.

It wasn’t a long ride down in silence. She kept close to Marcus though as her nerves were getting the best of her. She didn’t exactly know what to expect. Was she appropriately dressed for such occasion? She’d opted for a maroon three-quarter sleep blouse and jeans.

The elevator let them off on B5. The reception area was a glass desk with computer. Behind it a Blonde woman who stood giving a bow to them. She quickly returned to work. The halls were bright with the fluorescents along with the white tiled floor allowing the echo off their steps. Walls of taupe and a few pieces of art work here and there.

They passed a few metal doors and continued turning left with the hall. Immediately it opened into a few open cubicles. Each had someone working away on something. Files piled up on desks and none paid them any mind. Only one approached them.

Exiting one of the doors of an actual office space, a tall thin vampire stood. He was dark in complexion and his hair kept short. He was in black dress pants and a white button down, a badge on a lanyard and bullet proof vest? He had a golden V on as well.

“Master Marcus, Lady Adley, a pleasure to have you here.” He greeted.

“Abdul,” Marcus replied shaking the guard’s hand. “It’s been quite some time since I have seen you.”

“Three decades since I’ve been present in Volterra, I was more than happy to make time for you especially when I heard of you meeting your Mate. Lady Adley Choi.” He offered a deep bow towards her.

“A pleasure to meet you as well.” She nodded her head to him, holding onto Marcus. “Marcus tells me you are one of the inside workers?”

“I have been operating with the FBI for almost ten years now, Agent Abdul Nasreen, at your service. I will lead you to the laboratories. Our researcher and theorist Ms. J. Kim will help gather the needed samples.”

They continued further down another hall the floor stepped downwards, and the ceilings rose allowing for a larger setting. They descended the few stairs after Abdul. Many in lab coats walked by chatting with clip boards and such. A few were working around tables with many machines upon them. None gave too much attention to the new comers to the room.

Abdul led them to a smaller medical room. A chair with the arm prop was in the corner of the room. A computer and such were around with many more machines vaguely familiar to her from her biology classes in university. She knew they were used to do the testing, how they operated she hadn’t a clue.

The room was not empty. A lab tech stood preparing the needle and vials. An older woman was turned to the counter looking through a few things. Dressed in a lab coat and high turtle neck. Black and grey bob cut. Aura glowing in a soft grey. Adley studied the smaller woman. There was something familiar to the woman.

The woman turned. She froze eyes wide.

“Auntie?” Adley blinked.

“Addie! What on earth are you doing here?” The woman quickly placed the stuff down on the counter.

Adley opened her arms and embraced her. She held tight to her aunt for a few moments before holding her at arm’s length. She studied the older face of Oma’s sister. She hadn’t seen her Aunt Janet in nearly a year.

“I’m...” she glanced over to Marcus.

Abdul stood with Ibrahim off to the side. Marcus gave a slight nod to her.

“I’m here for my blood to be tested. Do you know much about the Volturi?” She motioned to Marcus.

Aunt Janet nodded. “I’ve worked with them for thirty years. I was contracted by Agent Nasreen in the seventies for psychology studies originally. It expanded along with my education. We have a study currently going on which is why I am down here today. How did you end up finding out?”

Her cheeks turned red. “A long story Auntie, we should get lunch and I can explain. I have blood to be drawn.”

Aunt Janet looked over to Marcus who was hovering behind her. She could feel her aunt investigating her aura prodding for the emotions. The woman was in her own right an Empath.

“She died again did she?”

Adley stiffened. “Aunt Janet how —how did you know?”

“Do you not find it strange you were never approached by media outlets back in 2001? A few caught wind of your story surviving under debris so close to ground zero.” Aunt Janet explained. “When I was evaluating you dear, we found something odd in your cells. It was Agent Nasreen here who wiped all traces of your involvement. You were so mentally scarred Adley, it was for the best.”

“It was a potential threat to our world. So, we snuffed out before it grew.” Abdul responded.

“Was Aro ever made aware of any of this?” Marcus questioned mostly curious to this.

“It was to be in the next decade briefing. Eleazar had already been briefed in the late eighties of the potential.”

Adley’s brow furrowed as she looked to Aunt Janet and Marcus. “This Eleazar, he’s Volturi?”

“He is a part our guard. He keeps an eye out for potential gifted humans. He is a part time member but does respond to calls of our guard.” Marcus replied. “It is his own gift.”

“I was being investigated?” She turned to Aunt Janet once more. “Auntie, what exactly were you doing with me? Oma trusted you to train and help me when I started showing as an Empath... she doesn’t know does she?!”

Aunt Janet came forward to embrace her. She held her at arms-length giving assuring runs to her upper arms.

“Your Oma doesn’t know beyond the necessary. You know that our family is generationally gifted with Empathy. Your grandmother was the last one to be as gifted as you. She was too ill in the last years of her life to train you. Your Oma was balancing two children with heightened abilities already when you were showing signs. It was too much for her, you were three when the first time you amplified your emotions to affect all your classmates. You were sad and, in a fit, had the whole daycare crying. She came marching into my house and demanded help. She knew I worked the closest with our mother. We began immediately in 1986. She knows I helped train you, nothing more.”

Adley nodded vaguely remembering her Aunt Janet being in her life for some time. Usually, she’d join her in a studio with many activities and a few others of her cousins...

“I wasn’t the only one being evaluated.”

“No, you weren’t a few others of your cousins were being examined. It was exposed to be generational when I encountered the Volturi. Agent Nasreen asked I study the family to see if any potential was there.” She admitted. “Your Uncle would teach you Taekwondo and Hapkido as I studied.”

Adley pursed her lips. She’d been a black belt in Taekwondo in her division by thirteen and moved into the Dan belts at the age required 15. She’d relaxed after her eighteenth birthday. Hapkido she’d gone into the brown belts.

“You trained me and Maki to meditate and to learn to control our emotions. So, we could show discipline in our gifts. Like when Uncle pulled me in that one competition.”

Aunt Janet chuckled nodding. “Yes, you were so mad when we wouldn’t let you compete at age seven. Such a fierce little warrior. You were so powerful and in tune with your gift, you made the perfect candidate for the Volturi. You were to be recommended once you finished your education, I suggested to them. In case it did not work out, you could still work within the Volturi. In 2001 though, we pulled the suggestion.”

Adley understood that. She was a mess after her first death. Aunt Janet had spent so much time with her to work through all of it. “My survival came to light. I thought I hid that better.”

The lab tech led her over to the chair as she continued to talk with her aunt.

“You were a spouting faucet my dear. Do you remember much in your first few days back in my office?” Aunt Janet asked.

Adley blushed. “Not really. I was having nightmares from Naomi’s death. I was so tired. I didn’t make sense even to myself.”

“You were clearer than you think. You told me so much from that day.”

“You never told Oma?”

“No. We found it was best not to alert them to the occurrence, we wanted to test the theory if you had actually died or simply blacked out. You are scarred sure, but it was not enough to convince us. We wanted to be sure. We set you up for a routine physical took samples and went to study them. Your cells we used took and found they didn’t stop replacing themselves. The sample still lives in one of our dishes. I have some of it out to simply to see if it will expire. It has yet to do so. It was determined you were by theory immortal. We wanted to give it time to see if the case was immortality or an extended life. Our study continues on even now.”

Adley looked up over to Marcus wide eyed. “Our theory of Victoria’s venom. It could very well still be in my body?”

“I’m not sure if foreign cells will remain. Yours do tend to attack anything that it deems a threat.” The technician spoke finishing up. “If you are willing, there may be a higher concentration in the bite mark itself. May we take a sample?”

She bit her bottom lip staring at the scalpel and dish. “Alright.”

“All vampires may wish to leave for this.” The tech warned. “It’ll be a bigger wound.”

Adley heard the door open and close. Ibrahim and Abdul were gone. Marcus remained with merlot eyes standing off to the side.

“Marcus? Will you be alright?” She asked.

“I will be okay, little one.” He took her hand. “Your blood holds no temptation to me.”

“Hmm... not at all?”

“Blood is blood, I am still a vampire. I have millennia of restraint training. It also does not carry the same smell of a normal mortal. It’s cleaner. It smells like someone has placed a chemical in it. The floral scent is very limited.” He informed her.

“Is there a hypothesis for this? Why am I immortal?” She gasped as a scrapping began on her neck.

“We have a few but it is very vague to why your cells do what they are doing.” The tech quickly placed a band-aid over it. “I needed the scalpel to get through the vampire firmness. It’s not at all like a normal transition bite. Is there any pain?”

“Right now, from the cut but besides that no. It usually doesn’t hurt.”

“Interesting... would you like us to do investigation into what causes this all? I’m more than willing to explore the many theories.” 

“If there is time. I’m curious as to why I’m still alive. Is anyone else in our family like this?” She turned to Aunt Janet in her question.

“I did go looking and testing our family members and found none like yours. Your family I have yet to have tested. It fell to the back of my mind to be honest. I had some more projects come up.”

“No rush Auntie. We’ve got a lot going on. If you’ve got time.” They let Adley exit the chair. “Do you have time to catch up for dinner?”

Aunt Janet watched her step up and into the arms of Marcus. She gave a knowing smile.

“Maybe another weekend when I have updates for you? I am sure Master Marcus would like to have these cells studied.”

“Please, it is of the utmost important we see if the vampire venom is in that. If so, please call Demetri.” Marcus ordered handing her aunt a card.

“Of course, Master, now go Adley we will see to this.” She winked turning to take the samples to the machines.

Marcus led her out of the room. His arm coming to settle on the small of her back. She felt Ibrahim’s presence behind her. They made their way out to her Jeep once more.

“I had no idea...” she murmured as they got into the vehicle.

“I did not know either until I saw the bond between the two of you. It seems we would have met eventually even without Ms. Swan’s intervention.” He contemplated.

She raised her brow. “Oh?”

“Abdul’s decade reports would’ve been in 2010. Aro would most likely have moved you to Italy for testing and observation. The trauma may have hindered it a bit however it is a small matter in the bigger questions you bring forth.”

She frowned. “He’d seriously have me studied?”

“Aro’s ethics can be lacking at times. He’d have taken care to keep you comfortable.” A small growl ripped through him.

She took his free hand as they exited. “I’m not being studied unwillingly.”

“Aro would’ve not gotten too far with you.” He assured her.

She chuckled shaking her head. His aura spiked with the need to protect her.

“Well, I’m not being prodded and killed. We are alright. Let’s hope for the venom still existing in my cells. I’m quite curious to find out why I’m like this.” She grinned.

“Indeed, Aro will be interested.”

“Aren’t you?”

“I am merely thankful you are proving to be immortal. Twice before I met you, you could’ve died. Now how does the opera sound?”

“Why Marcus are you asking me on a date?” She grinned.

“Yes.”

“I agree then.”

* * *

Marcus drove them into one of the malls. Parking underground. They made their way to get her a dress for the evening. She said she could go to her parents’ home if need be, but he reminded her was she ready to tell her parents of them. While they were working through the bond could her human parents handle their youngest in such a committed relationship without including them? She’d get an earful surely from Oma. They would need to learn of him eventually. Especially if they were to move to Italy… she shook the thoughts out of her head. Another time.

“Welcome, how can we be of service?” A thin woman came up to her and Marcus.

Adley bit her cheek. The woman was making eyes at him. She leant further in. Sure she wasn’t exposing herself nor was taken written on Marcus, but still. The woman could be a bit more professional. 

“I am looking for an evening gown.” Adley spoke up stepping slightly in front of him with a tight lipped smile.

Adley stared into her light blue eyes not daring to break eye contact with the woman. She remained in her position until she saw the woman swallow. She motioned to behind her.

“Of course, right this way!”

‘That’s right he’s mine.’ She mentally sneered.

Adley paused for a second. He’s a person. No one owned him. She turned back to the clothes the woman had led her over to the evening gowns. The spring collections seemed to be hitting the floor. She tried her best not to bite her lip as she walked her away from the sales rack across the store. She took deep breaths. Marcus’ hand touched the small of her back. She looked up to him.

“Relax love,” he murmured low enough just for her.

“What is the occasion?” The woman asked.

“Opera,” Adley replied moving towards a few red and black numbers.

“Dress size?”

“I take an 8.”

They began picking a few pieces. Marcus seemed to pull a few dresses for her to try. He gave a half grin to her. She didn’t have time to review the dresses he’d chosen when the woman brought her to the change rooms. She gestured to Marcus to sit in the chair right in front of it. The dress room was behind a set of open doors it wasn’t gender specific. 

She stripped down to just her underwear. Her bra she realized was not one with removable straps. She slid it off. She paused seeing herself in the mirror. Her neck she touched seeing on the opposite side of the bandaid was a large bruise. Eyes wide. He’d given her a hickey. There was no way her Aunt Janet missed this one. She pinched the bridge of her nose. She’d need to hit MAC or Sephora if there was time to find a foundation to cover the thing.

Adley pulled up the first one an A-line that fell to ground she slid it on sliding up the side zipper adjusting herself into the cups. She gasped.

The thin straps were practically praying to the lord holding breasts in place. She barely filled a B to C cup depending on the style. The style would be cute in a teddy, the colour was nice. This was not lingerie. She could not step out in this dress. Absolutely not. The sheer material was covering with mere flowers laced into it covering her nipples. If she sat in this the material was begging for a nip slip. She stepped to the side. A slit on her left side hit the side of her upper thigh.

She turned red as the dress. Her blush went right down between the deep V-neck. She opened the door zeroing in on Marcus. He was relaxed back in the chair leg crossed over his knee. Aura pouring off of him with satisfaction. He knew what he was doing!

The sales woman thankfully nowhere near. Adley dared stepping out into the open in the dress. Her hands covering her breasts from where she was crossing her hands over her chest.

“You know I cannot wear this dress anywhere right.” She hissed.

He hooked his finger for her to move forward.

If he wanted a show she’d give it. He wanted to play a dangerous game she’d let himbe uncomfortable with the sight she was. The dress was down borderline of sexy to sleazy in her opinion but each person was different. She didn’t have the gonads to wear it in public. Blame an overtly religious mother.

He motioned for her to spin. So she did. She saw in the mirrors around how it was in the back. The lower back hit her middle. Her scars were covered thankfully. The tattoo in the middle of her back showed though. Marcus stood moving her long hair over her shoulder to get a better look.

“I’d not noticed this.” He murmured.

His cool fingers traced the tattoo on her spine. She shuddered. Her body broke out in goose flesh. She cleared her throat covering her whimper. Images flashed in her mind momentarily of him pushing her up against the wall. She really needed to get a hold of her wandering thoughts.

“I got it two years ago. Naomi and I had planned to get matching dragon tattoos when we were teens. So in honour of her.” She breathed.

“It is very well done.” He pressed a kiss to her temple.

He moved her arms taking her left arm bringing it above her head, giving her a spin. “I will agree it is not appropriate for the opera, however you look absolutely stunning. Delectable.”

“A!” She hurried back into the fitting room losing the nerve.

A few more dresses tried on and she settled for an evening dress that was trumpeted in the skirt. The low back showed her tattoo before closing to the long sleeves. It was a dark burgundy satin material. She’d gotten a pair of three inch heels to wear with it. She went to pull her credit card out however Marcus beat her to it.

She tried to protest but a single look cut her off. She carried the bag for the shoes and Marcus carried the dress. She knew it was probably for the best if she did it would drag on the ground. Ibrahim showed up taking the outfit to the car.

“Oh! I need to go to Victoria Secret.” She paused realizing. “That and MAC if you don’t mind? I need to do makeup with a dress like that, also cover a certain mark from someone.”

“Anything. Let us go to MAC first, then I would not mind a show from Victoria Secret.” He murmured. His aura darkening with lust.

“They won’t let you into the change room.” She warned him.

“Unfortunate, I can still help you chose.” He smirked.

“No matter the species men are men.” She held back her want to roll her eyes.

* * *

They had gone to dinner at one of the high end restaurants she’d seen but never been in downtown. She changed quickly in a bathroom making sure to do herself up well. Her hair she’d simply wrapped up in a braided crown allowing her bangs to frame her face.

She was dressed up in her dress sliding her heals on when she exited to Marcus, who held open a covering coat.

“When did you get this?”

“I had Ibrahim grab it, as the weather is to be chilly by the time we exit.” He replied offering his arm once she was covered.

“You’re considerate.” She hummed as they exited to head up and out to make the walk down to the Opera.

The show concluded at the four hour mark. She wiped a tear from her eye as the final song was sung. She stood clapping with Marcus. She was glad Marcus had gotten tickets to a French show. They had been in a private box thankfully.

“That was beautiful. Thank you Marcus I really enjoyed this.” She smiled looking up to him.

They stepped out into the hall while others passed them by. She reached up and placed a kiss to his cheek. Her red lipstick smudged slightly on his cheek. She was quick to wipe it off of him.

“As did I, you are the perfect company.”

She almost missed what he said, too busy focused on him. Too many people were passing them as she watched, more than tempted to trail a line of red kiss marks down his cheek to his chest. Adley had indulged on some champagne. Maybe a bit too much. He seemed oblivious thankfully to the red tint that had taken a permanent residency on her face.

“I will need to add this one to one of my favourites list.” She mentioned “You’ve probably seen quite the amount of shows. What is your favourite?”

“Rigoletto Verdi, was one I found myself travelling for on more than one occasion. His operas were well done.”

“The Doctor Atomic I saw last year, when in San Francisco quite chilling. The darker the show the more I find myself enjoying it. The Phantom Of The Opera was one of the first Operas I’d ever seen so it of course holds my heart.”

“You are entranced by the darker things in the world.”

“While my work is in the sciences, the nature of humanity is one of great interest to myself. The capabilities of humans. The true crimes, what occurred in world war 2, we are capable of truly horrendous things. Yet so are we capable of such compassion. Such opposites.”

“They call us monsters for feeding upon humans. Humanity has its demons.”

“Dietary needs are not exactly monstrous acts. You drink blood, we eat animals. Which is truly the more innocent in the theory? I’d say animals. We are what we are by design. There are 6.6 Billion people on this planet and we are rapidly increasing. I don’t see the harm in population control.” Adley shrugged.

“The fact it is a life, that does not bother you?” He wasn’t questioning her merely curious.

“If I know them sure. I’ll go through the emotions that occur with it. I have to face the fact my family will die eventually. Everyone is destined to die. How I escaped is beyond me. It’ll come to light eventually. I still need to make peace with the fact people will die. It is the circle of life. Temporary.”

“Alas here we are given more time than most dream of.” He pondered.

They turned down an alley to cut over to the Jeep that they had parked the street over. She held tight to him as the pavement was icy in certain spots. The alley was dark, what had compelled them to walk through the creepy dimly lit place she could see the other side sure but there was a cross roads of two alleys to pass through.

**_Crash!_ **

Marcus stiffened beside her. She looked around them. Light thuds echoed off the brick walls of the surrounding buildings. There three figures approached. Bright red eyes flashes from what she could make out.

Hunger radiated off of them. Snarls broke out.

She was pushed behind Marcus.

It didn’t help another figure stood before her. Her heart hammered.

Shit. Shit. shit. shit.

She pushed back into Marcus. She wasn’t in the most practical outfit for a get away. It was quick. Ibrahim popped into existence. She gasped stumbling.

The four vampires blurred before her. Two on one wasn’t much of a fair fight. Ibrahim had one down and broken apart. Marcus dealt with two.

Shit there were four. She scanned the alley.

Too late pain radiated from her shoulder. She was slammed into the brick wall across from her. A hand grabbed at her throat. She gasped. Panic exploded pounding across her whole body. No!

“Let go…” She sneered.

“A mere human giving demands. I may make this longer than I want to.” The woman holding her laughed.

Adley met the bright eyes as she was shoved up the brick wall. She gasped feeling the stone rip at her skin. She couldn’t get enough air. Fear. Tears trailed down her eyes.

The bright crimson eyes went wide the longer she held contact.

“AH!” The woman screamed dropping her.

Adley greedily gulped air into her burning lungs. She got herself to her feet pushing the pure fear into the vampire.

She didn’t know how long the woman remained screaming and thrashing on the ground. It was over soon enough with a spine tingling rock on rock scraping cut off the screams. Arms wrapped around her.

She heard a few whispers of words going on between Marcus and Ibrahim she assumed. The world flashed around her.

Adley focused back in, realizing she was sat upon her front passenger seat. Marcus was right in front of her bending over. He hooked his finger under her chin getting her to meet his near black gaze. She was breathing in quick and rapid little puffs. He hushed her.

“You are alright.” He murmured using his other hand to wipe tears from her eyes.

Adley shook her head, taking his hands. She pulled back. He moved his hands to her shoulders trying to steady her. Not wanting to leave her without his presence.

“Follow my lead, love. In… and out… in… and out…”

She took a deep breath when he did. Her heart began to calm with each round. She cleared her throat running a hand over her aching throat. Pain still radiated from her back where her skin had broken. Marcus pulled back and went into her glove box. He found her first aid kit with bandaids and wet wipes to get dirt out of the cuts.

“Ibrahim…” She choked. “Is he…”

“He is alright, simply taking care of the bodies and the remaining woman. He will be burning them and getting the last vampire to interrogation. I asked him to take care of it. I will need to go check in later—”

She grabbed his arm. Panic built in her chest. She was hyperventilating again. “No… I don’t want to be alone please. Don’t leave me.”

Pain in her chest yanked worse than it had been while he was away. She clenched at her chest. Marcus took hold of her hands holding them in his.

“I am not going anywhere love, I will direct them to film the interrogation then for our records. Are you in pain?”

“I’m fine…” She mumbled while he pulled her against his shoulder so he could tend to her back.

“You are a terrible liar Adley,” he commented finishing up wiping at the few open scratches directly down her back. All of them were superficial and would close.

Marcus rounded the Jeep sliding into the driver’s seat. He pulled out his phone and faster than she could hear he relayed to Ibrahim instructions on what was to happen. He started the vehicle up turning on the heat to warm the car and her. He began the drive home.

Adley’s cheeks burned as she settled back turning the radio up.“You don’t need to remain if you are needed... Marcus I understand you have work to do.”

It was mostly to herself she was finding. She was an adult she got that. She could allow Marcus the distance to do what he needed to. He had to work. She was spooked sure, and vampires attacking in the night would freak anyone out. She would be fine. He’d be back. She purses her lips looking out the window. He would be back. She knew this. Why couldn’t her body register this?

Her chest ached at the mere thought. A throbbing dulled on the top right under the collar bone. She rubbed the bare skin.

What was going on with her? She was an independent adult who had been doing things quite well on her own. She wasn’t clingy. She could trust this. It was to put an end to these cases of murdered and missing. Especially if it pertained to vampires.

“What is waring in your head?”

“A lot… What just happened… why there is a pain in my chest… Just, a lot.”

“I’ve got time.”

She turned towards him. “I feel ridiculous. It’s stupid. Lately I’ve been having this pain in my chest... it’s whenever you leave. Silly I know. I’m not used to this what so ever. Any past relationship the emotions weren’t this involved and I’m just over reacting being clingy.”

“You’re not over reacting.” He assured. “It’s in your chest, right here?”

He pressed his hand to his sternum between the third and fourth button of his shirt. She nodded.

“That would be the mating bond.” He stated. “How long have you been experiencing this Adley?”

“Only when you were gone... it was like a pulled muscle. It was worse tonight when you said you were going to deal with the vampire...” she pulled a few of her loose hair froward and began braiding a piece. “I’m not usually clingy.”

“Your want to spend time together is not being clingy.” He chuckled. “Perfectly normal. I was not expecting you to be so sensitive to the bond however, I seemed to underestimate your abilities.”

“My abilities?” She raised her brow.

“You’re an Empath. A powerful one at that. Most human and vampire mates, the vampire usually is influenced by the bond. Not so much the human. It is what allows for the human the ability to reject the bond. Something Mr. Cullen thought Ms. Swan would be able to do. However he did not take into consideration how deep their bond had been.”

“We’ve barely known each other a week.”

“It matters not to the bond. Mates are a deep connection every soul has the potential of activating. It is all to do with the soul. It would make sense why you are so in tune to the call of the bond. I see it now it is tense and pulling.”

“I cannot see the bond though. I merely see your aura reacting to something you’re feeling protective. A need, and mixed with a desire...” she trailed off.

“What of your own?”

“Never really seen my aura. The workings of this is still hard for me to grasp.”

“You are understanding of what you are feeling though, correct?”

“Yes.”

“The bond influences how we feel for each other. It would make sense why you react to it.”

“What do we do about it? I can’t just function with you by my side constantly. You’ve got so much to be tending to. A ruler of the vampire world.”

Marcus sat back in his chair. “The bond needs to be completed.”

Adley’s cheeks burned. She studied his aura, sparks of nervousness heavily overtaken by lust and desire.

“Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should say this is slow burn... I did say that right? this is 60k words before an orgasm happened. I'm not going to lie there is sex in future chapters. There is plot I Promise. but I 100% put sex in here too. This is like the second longest chapter? currently? This is also the longest Fic I have posted ever. [NOT close to done] :) I am half way through chapter 12 now. ;) I adore all your comments and wow over 1000 reads :O I am amazed and shocked. Thank you! I hope you keep enjoying this.


	12. Chapter 12: Elation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adley has a few emotional moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I switched this to E rating. I have no apologies.

“Marcus? What’re you doing?” Adley perked up as he drove them off the high way.

He’d turned out onto a dirt road. She turned to him as the trees in front were only lit up by her Jeep’s high beams. If anyone else was coming down the road they would need to four by four it into the ditch. While they weren’t deep, they were still enough for flood water to be lurking from the melted snow. She wasn’t exactly dressed to end up pushing her vehicle if it got flooded. She’d force him to pull it out. A perk of vampires…

She grabbed onto her holy shit handle as he pulled into a rounded drive way hitting the breaks a little too hard. She shot him a look before she turned to what they’d come upon. She stared seeing a story and a half wooden cabin. Lights were on in the porch and large windows.

“What is this place?”She questioned not looking away from the beautiful dark wood cabin. It was a beautiful resort style cabin. Something you would spend the time in camping for the summer time… if it backed onto a lake.

“One of the many properties we own.” He explained. “It is nearly eleven at night, while I do not sleep, it would be best you got some. I can feel your anxiety little one.”

“How sweet of you,” Adley smiled as he was around to her door in a second. “I didn’t bring a change of clothes.”

“I do recall shopping earlier today.” 

“I don’t think lingerie counts as back up clothes Marcus. I doubt you would mind me walking around in that, but I do not particularly wish for the guard to see me practically nude.” She deadpanned while he lifted her out of the vehicle.

“You offer tempting visuals,” he rasped only to her. She shuddered in his arms. “We did go to that one store Hot Topic, and you purchased quite a few shirts and trousers.”

“Fair point.” She grinned, knowing she really had splurged in the store. “What of tooth brushes and other hygiene necessities?”

“All inside stocked by the guard. They usually use this place as well but not currently. They are using the other cabin further on the property. They tend to enjoy the solitude.”

“You thought of everything.” She leant up pressing a kiss to his cheek.“I have yet to meet much of the guard, beyond Demetri, Felix, Jane, and Ibrahim.”

“In time I’m sure they will introduce themselves. Currently Jane is outside.”

“Jane? She’s the young girl who collected us from the alley...” Adley remembered the beautiful girl. The respect she got from the room, for such a small being.

“Yes, that is her.” He nodded carrying her inside once she began shivering from the nightly cold. Spring still was cold in the nighttime in Washington.

The internal cabin had high ceilings and an open concept living room and large kitchen and dining room. Stairs went up to a loft where she assumed was bedroom.

Doors across from the kitchen led off into a small hall way with three other doors. The windows made the room feel larger than it most likely was. She imagined during the day time it was a beautiful sight. He placed her on her feet.

“How old is Jane? She did not look older than a pre-teen.” She murmured taking in the room before turning to him once more. 

“Jane and Alec –her twin –are fourteen. They were turned by Aro almost a nine hundred years ago. We would have waited until they were eighteen if it weren’t for their village.” He sighed looking away briefly.

His aura filled with a slight sorrow for the two teens. Adley’s gut was telling her it was not a good story. The time, their abilities… the fact they are in the Volturi they were not weak what so ever. In human form they had to have shown their gifts. She pondered.

“What did their village do?”

“It was early eleven hundred, in England. The village had superstitions imposed by the church. Europe was more superstitious then, with trials and hunts to find creatures deemed to be demonic. Twins were a bad thing. Legends of fairies and demons along with witchcraft being associated with them set the twins up for a hard time on its own. The fact they had gifts to them made them almost immediately a target of the village. Their mother protected them as she could, keeping them away from many, not sending them into town often, having them socialize only at home. It could not be avoided, and the town folk got scared especially as they aged their power reacted regarding how people treated the twins. If they were nice, good things happened if they were mean, bad things. Aro was already watching them since a nomad informed him of them. The town eventually had enough scares after a boy hurt Jane, they put them on trial and chose to burn them at the stake.”

“Seriously? They were children!” Adley balled her hands up at the mere suggestion.

Marcus embraced her. He ran his hands over her back to offer some comfort. She just stared up to him taking deep breaths.

“Calm little one, it happened nearly one thousand years ago. Times were different, not as educated as they are now. People did bad things to innocent people, an unfortunate occurrence. If Aro had not had a scout on them, we would have lost the twins that night. The fire was lit when he made it to the city square. He got to Alec first. That night we almost lost Jane.”

Adley shuddered at the idea of being burnt alive. Flames melting your skin. Scorching you while people watched. She frowned. How did the girl cope with the atrocities she’d endured? She wanted to hit something or scream, at the same time she wanted to wrap Jane up in a hug and tell her no one would hurt her ever again. Not while she walked the earth. She made a mental note to try and befriend the young guard.

The front door opened. Adley turned at the sound. Jane stood holding a few bags in hand without issue. She was dressed in a long black dress and dark cloak her hood up slightly covering her light brown hair. Her brow puckered but she said nothing at Adley watching her as she brought in a couple bags to the main bedroom on the bottom floor.

“Thank you, Jane, you didn’t need to do that all yourself.” She stepped forward to go help the girl, but there was nothing left to help with. The girl was back near the door.

Like a deer in head lights, big red eyes looked her over. Adley prodded at the bright white aura of the young girl. Fear sparked but was surrounded by major confusion. Adley bit her bottom lip. Did no one tell her this ever?

“It is no issue to serve Master Marcus and you Lady Adley.”

“No need to call me Lady. I barely like students calling me Ms. Choi.” She offered a grin to the small girl.

“I... I do not...” Jane’s face screwed up more at the interaction.

“Be at ease Jane nothing is wrong. She merely is not accustomed to our ways.”

“Oh. Alright Master Marcus.”

“Forgive me Jane if I seem a little out of sorts. This is all rather new to me. A guard isn’t something normal people have any more. In the future maybe you could teach me the history of the guard. About yourself, I’d enjoy getting to know you.”

“I am sure Master Marcus could explain our history better than I. You needn’t waste your time with small talk with me, Lady Adley...”

Jane shook her head, aura spiralling in confusion and discomfort. Adley covered her frown well with a polite smile in place trying to keep some face. The girl seemed quite averse to friends.

“I don’t think it’s a waste of time to get to know you or any of the guard. If you ever change your mind Jane. I’d still like to make your acquaintance. We’ve all eternity. If not this trip maybe when it isn’t so busy.”

“Alright...” Jane bowed and disappeared.

Adley’s shoulders slouched as she stared after the teen. She crossed her arms over her chest pursing her lips.

“Did I say something wrong?” She asked turning to Marcus.

“Not at all, I merely think you have confused her. Jane is a very solitary girl. She keeps the company of two people on a close basis, Alec and Eleanor. She busies herself otherwise.” He assured.

“She was so uncomfortable… I don’t mean to pry in her private business but did the Volturi ever offer therapy to Jane? I know it’s a relatively new concept, but I’m curious.”

“Aro had the twins evaluated nearly fifty years ago, after a bad mood swing from Jane. It was always in question whether the age on changing a human should be raised to above sixteen. However, it would mean the destruction of the two, so fourteen it remains.”

“A hard debate to hold. What is your opinion on the matter?” Adley asked.

“The development of the human brain seems to be taking longer the more society progresses. The mind is not completely done growing until twenty-five according to human hypothesis. If we chose that age, we would need to cull off quite a bit of the population of vampires. It has been proven that secrecy can be maintained if the vampires are younger, so it stays. It is still an issue of mental capacity however if immortality is suited. Say if a person had a neurodivergent brain we would need to go case by case basis. What is the mental capacity of said person?”

“Autism would it be expanded upon or hindered in transformation? A dangerous curiosity…” Adley tried her best to stifle a yawn.

An effort that seemed in vain. She stretched while covering her mouth as another pushed through her lips.

“One we have forever to come back to theorizing. You however are exhausted.” He picked her up.

Adley’s heart stammered as she was carried bridal style into the main floor bedroom Jane had earlier put their bags.

The bedroom was a good size, with the wooden walls, a fire place was in the corner beside a large window. Heavy curtains in burgundy were pulled shut on the large bedroom window. She doubted she could see outside now but wondered of what the sunrise would look like out of it. The bed in the center of the room a king-sized bed, the posts were solid dark wood twisted in design. Matching dark satin blankets were tucked into the made bed. She craned her neck to the right where two doors were cracked open, one dark another had a light on.

Marcus set her on her feet at the foot of the bed. She was able to see into the lit room, her eyes widened the more she saw. An on-suite bathroom, attached. She padded over to get a closer look. The floor tiles were sand stoned, and the walls of the walk-in shower were dark grey with soaps and such inside already. The rain shower head was massive in the ceiling and she smiled. Her favourite had to be the jacuzzi bath tub that comfortably fit two people, it was deep with jets.

She smiled turning to Marcus who had followed.“Okay I don’t need sleep I need a bath and relaxing.”

“You are barely standing on your own feet little one, are you sure?”

Adley blinked through heavy lids. “Okay…”

Her shoulders slumped while she turned. He hooked her chin bringing her gaze up to his.

“Tomorrow, you may soak and enjoy the bath as much as you wish. I will make you breakfast while you do.”

“Tempting… and you would not join me?” She quirked her brow.

“Only if you wish it,” he breathed, his eyes darkening from the merlot to onyx. “There is no rush.”

Adley blushed, though he was considerate of her situation his emotions were all too clear to her. The barrier she had spent years creating was nothing but a light paper to him. She needn’t try to prod his aura. She just knew.

He desired her. The blush red clouds swirling around him intermixed with his utter happiness. The cloud did not dissipate however it seemed to become a permanent colour to his aura the more time passed.

“I appreciate you’re patience Marcus.” She whispered. “These emotions their intense, and more than I’ve ever experienced for someone especially so new to me...”

She pressed her lips to his gently, pulling back a teasing glint in her eyes.

“I’m willing to explore them with you.”

He captured her lips once more. Urgency in his kiss. Hands ran teasingly on the opening of her dress. Her attention pulled from his heated kiss, to his cool fingers trailing her lower back.

She moved back gasping he pulled her close to him. She shuddered feeling the physical effects of his desire. He was hard already. Her arms went to his neck she pulled herself closer to him. Heat pooled in her panties. The lace she was currently in was becoming uncomfortable.

“May I undress you?”

He asked trailing the kisses down her neck, his nose skimmed her sensitive skin. She nodded wishing he’d just rip it from her.

“Words little one, I will not continue without them.” He warned.

“Yes.”

He straightened up kissing her tenderly one hand cupping her cheek to guide her closer. She followed willingly. Her head swam with the desire crashing around her threatening to drown her. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip seeking entrance. She granted it. Cool mixed with warm as he continued kissing her. Tongue leading her in a heated dance familiar her new.

Cool fingers dropped from her cheek. She looked up through heavy lids, cheeks flushed.

He pulled back.

She pouted needing him.

“May I?”

“Yes.”

The clasp undone, he lowered her sleeves. She watched taking light breaths as he stared at the fabric, watching its slow descent.

It was forever, and quick at once. The cooler room air hit her uncovered breasts.

Marcus growled lightly, her nipples hardened. She shuddered. Heart picking up pace.

Adley unzipped the side zipper.

Marcus helped push it down her hips. His fingers grazing her sides.

“I cannot tell which is a better colour on you. The dark burgundy or this blue.” He breathed.

She pressed her lips wanting to duck her head, heat entered her cheeks.

“You are stunning...”

He helped her step out of the dress. His hands cupping her cheeks to kiss her again.

Adley brought her hands back to his hair.

He lifted her by her bottom pressing her into the wall of the bedroom. His hips bucked into hers. She deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue over hers leading her, seducing her.

He moved to balance her with one hand, his other hand came up tracing the dip of her waist. She shuddered moaning into him.

He was gentle. Beginning cupping her right breast. The cool sensation, caused Adley to gasp. She pulled back as his fingers moved to tweak her nipple. He leant forward catching the left brown peak in his mouth.

“Marcus.” She groaned.

He swirled his tongue around it sucking the peak. He gently bit at her. Sparks of lust cascaded around her.

She thrust out hitting nothing gaining no friction in her heating core. She needed something. Touching her or in her. Her blush traveled further from her cheeks to her chest. His right hand teased her other nipple and maneuvered between pulling and gently massaging. The shocks traveled directly to her centre.

“Marcus!”

He switched and completed his slow torturous assault upon her chest. A soft rumble could be felt from his clothed chest pressed into her.

She bit back her growing pleas and moans. She realized through the storming lust, that his mere size, his hand able to cup her full breast and he was double that of her. She vaguely realized she may be developing a size kink.

Her thoughts were dragged back. In one blink he had her laying on the bed on her back. Her legs dangling off the edge no were near the ground. His shirt gone.

She was a vision of black hair all around her. Lips swollen, breathing hard while she stared waiting. Hands above her head.

He was a god sculpted of stone. While he was muscular it wasn’t overly so. His defined abs she could see were bordering a six pack but he was still maintaining a human body. She stared seeing the happy trail from his navel going into his belt.

She glanced up to the posts. The bed was solid. Her bed frame was a bit more accommodating to certain things.

“Little one, I ask you now before I go to far, are you alright with this?” He asked quickly over her. His hair falling over his shoulders.

Her teeth caught her bottom lip. More than yes. She was aching, a coil needing release. He was no better in shape needing to find release. Her heart hammered as she itched to feel him.

She brought her hands up to his shoulders playing with a few of her curls.

“Yes sir.”

She froze eyes widening. Shit she mentally groaned.

He quirked his brow a half grin pulling at his lips. “You’re tastes, little one, they do not fall under the vanilla category do they?”

“I’m not full of experience. A few times... and one serious relationship...I’ve perused erotica and such.”

“Pornography? It’s alright to say it, I will never judge you.” He murmured kissing her lips gently.

She reddened. “Yeah.”

“Are you curious in BDSM?” He murmured.

“Maybe not tonight, but yes.”

“Of course,”

His aura flashed with a satisfied spark. “You like the idea, of tying me up? Or is it the other side? You wish to be dominated?”

“The idea of you at my mercy, pleading for your release. It does have a certain ring to it.”

“And if I want you to only think my name for a while?” She challenged.

Marcus had her hands above her head in a flash. His hand held her two wrists in an iron grip. While she was not straining above herself she knew it was futile to try and escape. Her breasts were pressed forward as he hovered above her a grin growing on his face. His other hand traveled down the expanse between the valley of her breasts to her soft stomach he paused at the waist band of her panties.

She took a sharp intake of breath.

“I believe the saying is ladies first, little one.” He rasped.

His voice deepened as he pressed a heated kiss to her lips. She moaned as his hand trailed light feathery touches to her mound pausing only to trace her thighs and back up.

“I can smell your desire little one. Your need radiates off of you.” He pulled back just out of reach of her.

She looked up through heavy lids, a challenging glint remained. Though her hands were restrained.

“I am not the only one,” her brow quirked as she thrusted her hips upwards.

Her core knocking his waist but her body still pressed upon his covered erection.

“I ask you now little one do you wish to continue?”

“Yes sir.”

“Do not move your hands. I will stop if you dare.” He warned.

She nodded understanding. Despite the heady rush of anticipation and lust. She was swimming again Brian buzzing.

“Words, little one.” He cooed beginning to press kisses down her jaw following a similar path towards her breasts.

“Yes sir.” She ground out.

He caught a nipple between his lips giving it a tug. She yelped. His other hand on her opposite nipple. He switched but did not linger. He began to lower towards her navel. She shuddered feeling cool hands begin to memorize her soft curves and slight soft stomach.

His fingers curled into her waistband. Onyx eyes met hers she nodded gasping when he shred them. The material was gone in a blink of an eye.

A fresh rush to her core as he did. He lowered his mouth to above her mound. She had tidied pubic hair herself thankfully the few days before. He kissed down her sides skipping where the throbbing had been steadily building. He continued down to her thighs opening them further for himself.

She groaned. It was fevered she swore it. Had his fingers grazed her already wet folds. She tossed her head back grabbing at the sheets. She’d promised not to grab his head.

“I need...”

“What little one,”

“You Marcus, please just touch me.” She whined.

“Patience,”

She huffed. Throwing her head back cheeks burning. She tried to get any friction but he held her still.

“ _Ah!”_

She looked down immediately. She tried to wiggle away but Marcus just nipped at her inner thigh.

Cool fingers traced the outer line of her folds. She shuddered at the temperature difference. He was so icy, in her sensitive area.

Marcus traced circuits up and down her vulva. He slowly moved inwards.

Gasps fell from her lips. She needed more. It wasn’t enough. She opened and closed her hands trying to control herself. How badly she just wanted to relieve the pressure on her clit, each heart beat throbbing.

“Relax,”

He whispered circling her clit. He dipped his fingers over her opening coating his fingers to allow for easier movement. He ran lubricated fingers over her clit moving in a clock wise motion.

She gasped.

“That’s it darling.”

He increased pressure.

She let her eyes flutter shut. Hands pulling at the sheets below her.

Her mind fogged over with increased pressure and increasing speed. He held her still.

“Marcus!”

She yelped.

The temperature change shot through her from the heat below to his icy tongue.

He didn’t let up as he pushed her higher and higher. She was approaching that edge of bliss so fast. Adley took shallow breaths trying her best not to scream. It was a losing battle.

_“Marcus.”_

Bliss.

Satisfaction. Desire. Her core pulsed in her post orgasm moment. She was red lips swollen, panting.

Marcus kissed his way back up her pulling her into his arms. She leant back shaking. Legs rubbed together she shuddered.

“I —“ she met his onyx gaze. “You should come with a warning label. Could die from orgasm.”

Marcus chuckled kissing her cheek before capturing her lips once more. She twisted in his grip.

“May I return the favour?” She asked.

He pulled back. “Another time, Little one this was about you for now. Another thing to work on.”

She paused pulling back. Had she done something wrong? She about asked when he shook his head.

Aura sparked. She looked down seeing his pants no longer tented. She understood.

* * *

Morning poured in from the window, curtains slightly opened. She stretched all her limbs out not caring that the blanket was down at her hips or that her night shirt had risen up to just below her chest. 

She exhaled loudly pulling herself into a ball and tossing the blanket back over herself. A firm body was beside her smelling of books and old spice cologne. She hummed smiling eyes closed smooshing her face into Marcus’ chest.

“You slumber like a feline darling,” he chuckled.

Adley grumbled pulling back not wanting to move from his side. The golden aura surrounding her vision. The utter content of just being there.

“It is nearly eleven in the morning of a Sunday, surely you wish to greet the day.” He ran his hand down her covered back.

She pulled back enough to glare up at him. She squished her nose and face up not breaking from her glare.

“Permit me the luxury that is sleeping in on a Sunday. I can count the number of Sunday’s I have slept in. In my twenty three years...”

Adley paused, propping herself up on her elbows.

“What day is it?”

“You just stated.” Marcus replied.

“Smart ass not what I meant.” She huffed. “The date, day of the month...”

“It is the second of April.”

“Oh good.” She sighed flopping back down into the pillow.

“Why the panic?” He asked turning onto his side.

His hand landed on her stomach and she grabbed hold of his cool fingers.

“My birthday is April tenth. Which is not this Monday but the next. Meaning I am expected to be in Seattle for it. Spring break is also that week with Easter Monday the following on the sixteenth...” she mentally ran through the calendar. “In my family it’s always been a big celebration for birthdays. Family events. It’s never a small gathering usually extended family, friends.”

“That is plenty to look forward to, something I will keep in mind. In the future we will need to book plan tickets and such.” He mentally noted.

“Really?” She met his gaze.

“I would not keep you from your family in the time you do have with them. We may be earth bound, they are not.”

Her heart swelled and she smiled leaning in to press a kiss to his lips. She meant it to be quick.

Marcus had other thoughts. He brought her up to straddle his lap. Holding her close. She relaxed running her tongue over his bottom lip seeking entrance.

**_*Ring*_ **

Adley broke away with a groan. She looked over to the side table closest to her. There her silver flip phone sat ringing. She glared at the offending object.

Who in their right mind was calling at this time, cock blocking her.

She huffed pushing her bangs back taking a steadying breath. No one needed to hear her out of breath. She grabbed the damn thing flipping it open.

“Hello?”

“Addie it’s Oma, I’m just out with Anna. We had a few questions for you.”

She could here the bustling of the mall around her. She pinched the bridge of her nose. She slid off of him with an apologetic look. She wasn’t about to continue doing what they were with her mother on the phone.

“What would those questions be Oma?”

“Anna is insistent on finding out your cake preferences. I would say venue is most important… I do not need to confirm if Adley will be here Anna, she will always come to her birthday celebrations…”

Adley chuckled shaking her head at the bickering of her Oma and older sister. First to move out of the city and never far from family. She wouldn’t trade them for the world, even if she eventually moved across the world. She wanted to be near her family.

“Tell Anna I am coming down next weekend obviously. The spring break will be nice to spend with family.”

“Told you,” Oma snipped to her sister. “Now for your party, I am making sure Anna brings her friends and such so we can find you someone. I worry for you all alone over there in Forks.”

Her cheeks warmed as she looked over to Marcus who was sitting watching her. Able to hear it all. His brow raised.

“Don’t do that Oma. I don’t need you to play match maker.”

“You are twenty four soon and no partner in sight Adley. I don’t care if it’s a man or woman. I want you to be happy and cared for.”

Adley sighed turning away red faced. “While I appreciate the unconditional acceptance Oma. I just don’t need you to do that...”

“You found someone.”

It wasn’t a question.

Adley silently cursed. How in the fuck did she know? She’d only dismissed her. They are over three hours away. Aunt Janet had to be wrong on the assessment she was the more powerful Empath. Oma was crazy good.

“How—”

“I am not as in tune with emotions as you dear, but I know when my daughter sighs with love. Call it 'mother always knows’. You’re in love.”

It hit her.

“You spoke to Aunt Janet… Yes Oma… I am seeing someone.”

“My older sister is gossip... This is more than just seeing.” Oma teased.

“It is.”

“When did this occur?”

“A week or so. It’s a complicated situation Oma.”

“Ah best unsaid. Got it. Now is said man going to come down for your birthday? He should be warned if he doesn’t come meet us, our souls will linger and haunt him.”

The light toned threat was very frank. Adley blushed, her parents would make sure they did haunt her in someway. Immortality would be a hindrance where her parents were concerned.

“Yes Oma, Marcus will come with me next weekend.”

“Good! We will see you then. I know just the place to hold such a special birthday. Love you Addie. Enjoy your Sunday. — oh Anna says cake flavour.”

“Chocolate, red velvet, Black Forest, strawberry. Surprise me.” She laughed as the line cut off.

She set the phone back on the side table before flopping back on her bed. She ran her hands over her face groaning.

“It seems you will be meeting my parents sooner than expected. Next weekend. I’m so sorry.”

“What is there to apologize for? We would meet eventually.” Marcus reminded.

She opened her eyes to look up at him. “It will be an interrogation. My family can be overbearing especially when it comes to me. You aren’t just dealing with protective parents but my siblings and extended family too. If it’s a huge venue you are looking at least fifty people.”

“Then it is a battle I will willingly face. To prove myself to them, worthy of their daughter.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead holding her.

“You’re not nervous at all?”

“You are the Empath,” he smiled teasing her.

She studied his aura. All she could see was a soft swirling of adoration and golden happiness. He was also experiencing pride and love but not a single negative emotion flowed through him currently. She nestled into his chest.

“I’m surprised, the last relationship I was in he feared meeting my parents and put it off for seven months.” She murmured.

“If they cannot bare your family they do not deserve you.” He whispered pressing a kiss to her lips.

She nodded nesting back into his side letting her eyes flutter shut for some bit longer.

* * *

Adley was back in classes that week as normal. With her students as much as she could. Only difference being she had more joy going home. The house no longer was empty when she pulled up. In fact Marcus was usually close by. The ache in her chest was a little pain if too far but she ignored the pulling.

Wednesday came around and she was stretching as the final bell went. Bella stormed over to to her. Arms crossed. She zeroed in on the hand currently in a brace.

Adley tensed standing from her chair she looked behind her to Edward. Checking his aura a shifting fear and irritation rolled in the teenager. She went to Bella who was at her desk miserable.

“What has happened?” She demanded, her eyes zeroed in on the bandage that was wrapped upon the girls right hand.

“She punched a werewolf.” Edward stated curtly.

“Shut up about it.” Bella snapped. “I’m so tired of the two of you!”

“Woah, enough. Back up the anger here. I’m confused.” Adley sent waves of calm to Bella.

She put her hands on the girls shoulders having Bella take deep breaths.

“Okay, now. Bella why did you Punch a werewolf? When did you punch a werewolf. Why am I just finding out about this?”

Bella’s bottom lip quivered cheeks red with tears in her eyes. “I just was busy and it didn’t come up until really now. The fighting is getting too much. The punch, happened this past weekend. I went down to La Push to see Jacob, we were talking about stuff in general. Simple things... he got on the topic of imprinting and other members in the pack who had had this happen. He began talking about me being with a vampire why we couldn’t be friends if I was with Edward. I said why. He said he loved me then tried to kiss me—”

Adley held her hand up to Bella cutting her off. Her vision was tinting with red. “Let me get this straight Jacob touched you without your permission. You tried to punch him?”

“It was a jerk reaction I’m to blame thinking I could punch a werewolf it was like punching Edward. Solid and busted my knuckles.”

“Don’t you dare make excuses for his actions. He is the one in the wrong here. Let me make that clear. Two I think it’s time you stop being friends with Jacob Black for a while he’s not a positive influence in your life if he cannot see past his own feelings. He is not entitled to your feelings when you feel nothing but friendship for him. If he cannot respect that then end it. That is an ultimatum you are allowed to stick with. Understand me?”

Bella nodded. “Yes. Even if he makes me happy?”

“Oh well Bella. Sometimes we need to make hard decisions of who gets to stay in our lives. Cut the strings if he cannot accept this. Your mental health is only just healing.”

“That is what I’ve been trying to tell her. Thank you.” Edward commented. “He is not safe to be around and absolutely irrational—D”

Adley whirled around. “No, no, no. You do not come into my classroom and interrupt me, with shit about irrational and unsafe. You are a fucking moron. We only keep you around because of the whole soulmate shit. Bella is an adult and can choose to be friends with who ever she wants and you will fucking respect that. Got it?”

Edward’s eyes dilated as Adley pushed her threat at the kid. In waves of fear she pressed forward. He nodded immediately.

She smiled patting his shoulder. “Good boy. Now Bella give me Jacob’s address I have some visiting to do.”

Adley gave a toothy grin grinned stepping up to the teen again grabbing a pen and paper from her desk.

“What are you going to do?” Bella demanded.

“Nothing I just want to talk. I’m not strong enough to hurt him...”

Bella raised her brow. “You had Edward screaming and spazzing from your abilities.”

“He’s a grown vampire, Jacob has a heart beat. I promise not to use my ability on him.” She held her hand up.

“Now his address.”

“I’m coming with you.”

“You don’t trust me Bella?” Adley blinked a few times.

“I trust you, but not with sweet words and false comfort. You’re plotting.”

“Goddamn smart girl. I won’t hurt him. I just want to talk with the kid.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Edward tell her.” Adley rolled her eyes looking to the vampire.

Amber eyes settled on her dark gaze. Bella turned to Edward who stood arms crossed.

‘ _Tell her anything of what I actually plan to do and I will find a flamethrower.’_

“What are you planning?”

Adley frowned. ‘ _I’m not going to punch the kid but I may or may not force emotions into him and tell his parents and threaten him with a restraining order...’_

Edward cracked a half smile. He looked to Bella. “She’s only going to talk with him and his dad. Ms. Choi is right, what Jacob did was not right and is very serious.”

“You’re not telling me everything.”

_‘I swear I’m the Empath but she’s a lie detector._ ’ Adley shook her head before directing Bella a step back so she could grab her stuff.

“I’ll meet you later tonight Bella. I cannot go to La Push.” He met her questioning gaze. “Treaty.”

Adley nodded and finished up before motioning Bella to follow to her vehicle. She quickly explained to Ibrahim that she would be an hour late or so home tonight and to let Marcus know. Her guard eyed her over but did not question the woman.

Bella barely had her seatbelt done up in the Jeep when she went zipping down the highway ignoring the speed limit. Her radio blasting Blink-182.

“Want to slow down?”

“Not really.”

“Charlie won’t hesitate to pull you over.”

“Charlie will escort me with sirens when he finds out.” She shot the teen a look but did slow down a few miles.

The drive only took twenty minutes as Bella pointed out the red bungalow with a ramp going up to it. She parked in the gravel driveway behind an old Volkswagen Rabbit.

Adley had barely parked when she jumped out hurrying up the stairs. Bella was huffing when she rang the doorbell.

“Seriously Adley you don’t need to do this.”

“I do.” She eyed over the teen.

The door opened to a russet man in a wheel chair. Adley recognized the face of Billy Black one of Charlie’s friends she’d seen before. They’d spoken once or twice in the diner.

“Ms. Choi, what brings you to my home?” Billy greeted wheeling back. He glanced at the anxious teen.

“Please Mr. Black call me Adley. May we come in?”

“I don’t see why not, call me Billy. Bella good to see you again. Jacob is out.” He explained while leading them inside.

The floors were wooden but she still kicked off her shoes and pestered Bella to do the same. In socks they followed Billy. He escorted them into the cozy kitchen that had a nook with a round table and two chairs. Room for his wheel chair. He motioned for them to sit.

“So what brings you around?”

“Uhm...” Bella looked to Adley.

She kept a smile on her face. “We came to discuss an occurrence from this weekend. Bella here has been scared to speak about it much until today. I asked her what was wrong and allegedly your son kissed her without consent.”

Billy’s brow furrowed at that. “I was not made aware of this... Bella why would you not come to me?”

“I didn’t... Because I punched Jake in response...” she blushed lifting her hand.

“It still doesn’t make Jake’s actions right. I’m sorry Bella that happened. Adley thank you for bringing this to my attention. I’ll speak with the boy.”

“May I make a suggestion?”

“Alright...” Billy hedged.

“While it is appreciated that you do care for Bella enough to apologize, the thing is, you did nothing wrong. It would be best if Jacob apologizes to Bella. She is quite uncomfortable being around him currently.”

“Bella, you know Jake wouldn’t hurt you right? I’m sure it wasn’t intentional...”

“Bella did you say no?”

“I did.” She croaked.

“Then there is the answer there. She said no, he intentionally did not listen to consent. I’m sure there is a way to contact him and have him apologize. Less we need to involve Charlie. Considering if he finds out why his daughter’s hand is bruised and in a brace surely he’ll be upset. Charges may get laid.”

“She threw the punch. Her injuries are her own fault.”

Adley turned to the hall beside the kitchen. There arms crossed and bare chested Jacob Black stood. He wore Jean shorts and shoes. Adley scrunched her nose up. The red in her vision flared. The disrespectful teen. How dare he on the floor! Where his father could end up with stuff on his chair ruining it and other things. The ignorant ass wasn’t going to understand delicate that was painfully obvious.

“I highly suggest you lose the attitude boy.” Billy warned.

“What her injuries are is self defence any cop, or jury would see that. Not just because you are a shifter Jacob. You are massive compared to Bella. Muscular and built, you are over six foot where as Bella is barely five four, and one hundred and ten pounds soaking wet. Not to mention her struggle to be above one hundred the last three months making her bones most likely weak as hell. She told you no.” Adley ranted not raising her voice as her anger simmered over. She directed the emotions toward the teen.

Jacob’s mouth fell open as he swayed. The impact wash over him.

“Adley!”

Bella smacked her shoulder. “You said you wouldn’t.”

“Shit, sorry.” Adley broke her concentration. “Anyways. I suggest from now on Jacob you either think this over and apologize and realize what you did, or Bella will be speaking to Charlie and charges will be pressed.”

“Is that a threat?” Jacob stepped forward.

Adley stood from her chair. “It’s a fucking promise. Just because you have feelings for her does not entitle you to try and force Bella to feel the same. Can you not see she was mourning her soulmate. She can’t reject him. It’s too far gone. She told you her feelings so stop trying to make her reject him and force yourself on her. If you think your actions were so innocent, then apologize and mean it. So either suck your small ego back in and be a friend. Just a friend as in platonic, and don’t act like an Incel.”

“Edward is not good for her. He’s a blood sucking leech.”

“You’re an over grown dog. Who gaslights girls and gets petty when they don’t return your feelings. I suggest you fix yourself before you catch a case. This mentality is what leads to rapists.”

“I wouldn’t do that! I would never. Bella you know that right?”

“You ignored me telling you no Jake.”

“I’m sorry Bella. While I’m not a fan of your choices—”

“No ultimatums you don’t get to do that. Give Bella some space now and let her decide whether she wants to be your friend still. Thank you Billy for your time. Jacob you better reflect.” She took hold of Bella’s good hand and guided her to be in front of her to go get her shoes on.

Billy touched her arm. Adley turned to the man in the chair. He was tight lipped and confused.

“How do you know of the shifting? Vampires and that?” He asked.

“Your son saved Bella from that vampire. The local pack also watched me be drained by said vampire. We all have our secrets Billy.” She smirked.

“You’re a vampire?” He asked not sure of his words.

“Nope, still working on what I am actually. Not sure. All we know is I don’t die.” She shrugged. “I have to make sure she gets home safe anyways. Be safe Billy. Jacob get to thinking and repenting.”

She waved good bye leaving the two males standing distraught and confused. She slid her shoes on and got Bella into her truck. When they began down the road Bella found her voice.

“What the hell?”

“That is standing up for yourself. A lesson for you. You don’t need to conform yourself, to appease men and people in your life. He crossed a very serious line Bella and I hope you get that. Now I’m sure he’ll take his actions more seriously.” She shrugged.

Bella shook her head leaning back. “You’re scary at times.”

“I’ve heard that before.” She laughed. “Now to better topics, what are you planning for spring break?”

“Uh... I was actually going to fly down to Jacksonville to see my Mom. Before the Cullen’s left I got tickets to fly there for my birthday.”

“Oh... interesting gifts, are you excited to see your mother?” She asked.

“A bit. It’s been a year or so, we weren’t the closest but we got along. She’s a bit hair-brained and scattered. So focused on one thing for a little than moving on.”

“Ah, I see. Are you going alone?”

“Edward is coming...”

“Are you comfortable with that?”

“I think so.” She nodded.

“If you need rescuing you can always call.” Adley assured.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Bella smiled sitting back. “What about you?”

“I’m going to be in Seattle. My birthday is Monday so the weekend will be a party with everyone... Well after the interrogation of Marcus. I slipped and told Oma about it my sister was with her so the family will know by the end of the week. She knew already though due to my aunt who we saw over last weekend.”

“Your aunt knew?”

“She apparently has been working for the Volturi for sometime. I know weird, the fact they were looking into my abilities is still kind of odd. She met Marcus and guessed we were together. Hard for her to miss when she’s an Empath too. Not as powerful but in her own right. So should be fun. Did you want to come to the party, before leaving for Jacksonville. Let loose.”

Bella paused but nodded. “I’d love to. I’ll tell Edward to book for Sunday noon to fly out.”

“Great, I’m sure Oma will be excited to see you.” She pulled into the drive way of her home. “Now are you coming in for dinner or headed home?”

“Dinner obviously. I’ll take some home for Charlie.” Bella grinned grabbing her bag and heading in. “Plus you promised me Buffy!”

Adley laughed entering her home where Marcus and Ibrahim greeted them. She gave the run down while she went and changed into sweat pants and a loose DC comic graphic tee. She washed her hands before pulling out some shrimp and other fish.

“You ever had octopus?” Adley asked Bella who was up washing hands to help.

The teen pursed her lips before slowly shaking her head.

“You’ll love it! Come on I’ll show you.”

They cooked up a storm and set some aside for Charlie who was over at the reservation still spending time with a certain Sue Clearwater. She’d missed their Wednesday morning at the diner but the man was excited to see the widow. While he did not see it, Marcus had placed a bet on them ending up together, something about them having a soul connection. She wanted to encourage the relation ship even if it was friendship for a while.

“Evening, what trouble did you get up to?” Marcus asked while watching her move the squid around in her wok.

The sizzling was loud enough to muffle their words.

“I don’t get in trouble.”

“Ibrahim told me you were on a roll. Even Mr. Cullen seemed to be fearful.”

Adley chuckled cracking a grin. “Okay I may have threatened an asshole.”

“I see, do not make me need to step in.” He whispered in her ear.

Adley shuddered but leant back pressing a kiss to his cheek. He went to take a seat. Ibrahim she noted was standing across from Bella arms crossed.

“Spike is an asshole!” Bella argued.

“He’s hot.”

“They both are but still Buffy definitely belongs with Angel.”

“Spike and Angel are both bad for her.” Adley scoffed stepping away while both just stared.

She laughed finishing up cooking so they could settle in and watch Buffy before the argument got too far along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So It took me longer than normal to get this chapter out but that's because I got busy at work and just I rewrote this chapter almost 5 times.


	13. Chapter 13: A birthday and meeting the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adley's birthday rolls around, it's time for the family to meet Marcus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some feel good chapters before we get serious :) ;) I will try to post every few days but I am caught up in the current chapters and will need some time to write these longer chapters. some excitement ahead.

Adley stared down at her packed bag for the upcoming week that she would be in Seattle. The plan was to spend the weekend with her parents, then she and Marcus would spend the time together exploring the city and trails around the cities. Maybe take some time to head up to Canada. Vancouver was beautiful this time of year, so why not enjoy the time.

“Are you alright, little one?” Marcus asked from the door, suitcase was long packed. Vampires didn’t sleep.

She pursed her lips looking over her folded clothes for the events. “I can’t decide on the lenses.”

Marcus came over to her and wrapped his arms around her. His head rested upon her head. “Is it the lenses you worry about?”

“They are my current fixation yes. I like to have variety for photos. We’ll be doing a lot of site seeing and I want to take some photos.” She sighed leaning into his embrace.

“We can always visit again.”

“Yes, but this is our first trip together… a first time you’re meeting my family.” She bit her bottom lip while settling the lenses in her clothes and shut the case.

She turned in his arms meeting his merlot gaze.

“I fear my parents’ response to us. I realize they love me, logically that they will always accept me. I still fear it.”

“A valid emotion. It shows you care for them.” He assured her.

“What about you, do you fear how your family –well coven –will respond to me?”

“The initial response has really already occurred for you. I get an earful all the time that I am to bring you home immediately so Sulpicia and Athenadora may get to know you better. They only got to meet you briefly.” He commented. “The overall consensus is they are just happy I am back to being sentient.”

“I feel the same way, your smile brings me so much joy. When I first saw you. You looked so heart broken. I barely had the strength not to run over and embrace you. The sorrow in your soul.” Adley blinked away a few tears that began to build in her eyes.

“I am here little one, I will not fall to such sorrows again. As long as you are here.” He assured her kissing her forehead. “Now, shall we brave on to the vehicle I believe Bella and Edward are going to be meeting us in Seattle tonight for your birthday.”

“They aren’t riding with us?” She paused.

“Mr. Cullen’s words I believe ‘no thank you, I heard her memorizing I am a barbie girl’. Something to that extent. I could be wrong I am not familiar with the poem or song.” He replied utterly confused.

She snapped her fingers shaking her head. “Little demon was reading my mind. Damn maybe next time I can.”

Laughter rang around the room. Adley jumped glaring at the end of the bed where it had come from. In mere seconds Ibrahim popped into existence bent at the middle.

“I for one am all on board with updating the music pallet of Master Marcus. Do you have a video camera, by chance Lady Adley?”

Marcus’ brow furrowed as he looked between his snickering mate and guard. Her laughter grew as she walked over to her office. She dug into one of the drawers and pulled out a slightly older video recorder with a new memory card in it.

“It’s older but would do the trick.” She replied with a sweet tone.

“I am not against shutting off your music player in your car.” He warned.

“Spoilt sport. You’ll enjoy it, we’ve got three hours to enjoy. Ibrahim, can you grab a bunch of my CD’s for the trip—”

“Already done Lady Adley, the book is in the front passenger seat for your enjoyment.”

“Amazing! Come on Marcus, let’s get on the road. The sooner we get to Seattle the sooner we can get the interrogation over with my family. Anna has already begun to text.” Adley informed him holding her beeping cell phone.

* * *

Adley made sure Marcus’ ears didn’t bleed or break from the many songs and bands. She didn’t play ‘I’m a Barbie girl’ by Aqua on repeat like she had planned to do for Edward. She would get him. Whether it be mentally singing it during an exam or during a study period. Social graces would be used to her advantage.

Marcus pulled into the drive way which already had Anna’s Ford Focus, and Oma’s Jaguar in it. She looked up to the two and a half story home of brick and light siding. She sighed smiling at the utter ambiance of home. When she looked upon the fifteen hundred square foot house, she was filled with a lasting warmth. She could move anywhere and live forever, but here would always be home.

“Are you ready little one?”

“As much as I can be, I can sense Anna from here. She’s bouncing like crazy. You’d think she actually missed me.” Adley grinned unbuckling. “Let’s get the interrogation over with.”

“I would face the sun itself for you.” He murmured pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek.

She just exited the Jeep when someone tackled her in a hug. Adley stiffened, but soon relaxed when she saw it was Anna. She took a deep breath smelling the strawberry shampoo and her strawberry body mist. She chuckled hugging her older sister whose aura was vibrating brightly golden.

“Happy Birthday, loser. God you’re twenty-four already. You’re getting so old.” Anna chuckled pulling back to give her a once over.

“I’m younger than you,” Adley rolled her eyes. “You’re literally thirty in August.”

“Respect you’re elders.” Anna laughed. “I can’t believe I missed you. It’s so weird being at home and not finding you randomly on my couch. I can see why though, who is the hottie?”

“Anna! You’re engaged.” Adley hissed, turning bright red.

She glanced over to where Marcus was standing. A polite smile in place. Aura flashing with a bit of smugness. He had slipped on his brown contacts before exiting. “Afternoon,”

“Hi, I’m Anna. Her amazing older sister.” She waved not losing her grin.

“Marcus, your sister’s partner.” He replied with a nod.

“Appa and Cole are out getting a few more things for tonight. Oma is here.” Anna assured pulling Adley along with her.

Adley turned to Marcus gesturing him for her to follow. He did highly amused of the two sisters. The walk was shorter than she hoped, seeing Oma standing in the foyer once they got through the door. Anna pulled back allowing Adley to greet Oma. She kicked her shoes off first and slid into her slippers before hugging Oma.

“Adley, good to have you home. You brought your boyfriend with you. Very handsome.” Oma whispered mid embrace.

Adley seemed to be remaining red today. She bit her tongue though, despite Marcus being able to hear her clear as a bell, the woman was radiating happiness. Marcus offered his hand, but Oma simply embraced him.

“Welcome, it is so nice to meet you. I am Susanne, just call me Oma.” She pulled back.

“Marcus, it is an honor to meet you,”

“Tell me about yourself, come sit. Addie, Anna why don’t you prepare some tea.” Oma motioned to both girls.

A spark in the woman’s aura had Adley about to protest but her older sister whisked her off to the kitchen. Anna set the kettle on the stove to boil and switched on the fan above. She leant on the counter motioning to Adley.

“Well spill, where did you find him and when? Aunt Janet was the first to know. I’m hurt on that Adds, seriously I’m your older sister. Surely I rank higher than our aunt.” Anna grilled.

“In my defense Aunt Janet happened to be working for the same company Marcus is the CEO of sorts of.”

“Shit, CEO? How old is he?” Anna’s eyes widened.

“We met in Forks where he was on business occupying the same coffee shop. He worked up the courage to ask me out, and well one thing led to another and now we’re dating. He’s only in his late twenties.”

“Is he mafia or some shit? CEO already? What kind of company?”

“No he’s not Mafia. It’s a family company, he runs with his brothers. Marcus is highly intelligent and is working with the research teams here. He’s here on business and happened to meet me.”

“Here from where?” Anna hedged.

“Italy.”

“Damn, is this going to last?”

“It’s early to say.” Adley responded. She kept it to herself the whole Soulmate thing along with the supernatural aspect of it all.

Anna gave her a once over before smiling. “You’re in love.”

“How—”

“I’m not scary accurate at readings Adds but I can sense emotions too. You’re radiating love, this is a lot deeper than what you’ve ever felt isn’t it? You’re allowed to fall in love Adds.” Anna assured her.

“Isn’t it early to feel this extent I am? While I haven’t lingered on it, I see a future with him.” Adley blurted.

“He’s the one. Sometimes you just know. You are an Empath Adds, it could be why. You’re highly in tune with that stuff. I will get nieces and nephews though before I am forty.” Anna cackled.

“A bit early for that stuff.” Adley shook her head. She hadn’t even thought about kids. “Cole has a girlfriend too.”

“Yeah, but it’s Cole, he’s got a few more years of schooling to finish and will need to get loans paid off. He won’t have them at least for ten years. You have a house and a career.”

“He lives in Italy. Doesn’t that worry you?” The kettle let out a whistle. Anna took it off the burner and poured it into a tea pot waiting with bags inside. Adley busied herself with grabbing a few cups and setting them on a tray along with the creamer and sugar.

“He’s a CEO for a family company, I am sure he can fly you across seas whenever you ask.”

“I just started in Forks though, I feel I’m abandoning my job for a romance.”

“Italy needs teachers I’m sure not everyone is crazy about physics like you. You speak French, work on your Italian and look into immigration papers. We’re always here for you Adds. Spread your wings and live. Don’t be eighty and on your death, bed regretting shit. Planes exist you can fly us to you or you to us. I’ll miss you but it sounds like an adventure.” Anna embraced her.

“Thank you, Anna, I’ve been mulling it over since we met.”

“You are in love.” Anna laughed pulling back. “Let’s bring this and then go rescue your man. Oma has had enough time interrogating him.”

“Oma and you are over protective and scary together.”

“You are too when Jordan first met you. He got scared when you cornered him. We’re family. It’s what we do.” Anna hurried ahead.

Adley set the tray down and Anna got to preparing tea cups. Oma leant back on the loveseat where Anna took a seat as well. On the couch Marcus was sitting as relaxed as he could. Adley scanned his aura, but she only saw adoration and happiness. She’d question him later away from family.

* * *

Appa arrived at the home that afternoon along with Cole and his girlfriend. The plan was to meet at the venue where they would have the party. Adley finished her hair as she stood within her closet where her childhood walk in mirror was. She sprayed a hairspray to keep it for the night. She had pulled some away and up and curled the bottom of her hair allowing it to hang around her. She was changed into a simple black dress that fell to her knees in the empire waistline. The halter holding on for dear life at her neck.

“You look beautiful.” Marcus stated entering the closet.

He was busy fixing his tie on his button down. He had slipped a suit jacket on but kept the jeans.

“You aren’t too bad yourself.” She shot him a wink. “Are you prepared for the inquisition of the rest of my family?”

“I shall be by your side the night through.” He assured.

“You’re a brave man.” She chuckled turning away from the mirror.

She smoothed down her skirt before looking up to him. She’d kept the makeup simple with a lip stain as to not to need to reapply every few hours. Marcus flashed out of the closet only to return a few seconds later. In his hand a long box. He offered it to her.

“What?”

“It is one of the few birthday gifts I have for you.” He replied.

“You didn’t need to get me anything Marcus, your presence is more than enough.”

“Non sense. Your birthday is enough reason to spoil you.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“Thank you,”

She opened the long box. Inside upon a black velvet a thin golden chain held a delicate V pendant. In the edges she saw the Latin phrase, along with a coat of arms. A few Emeralds and diamonds were encrusted in the bottom of the V and at each top point.

“Centuries, Aro had these made for each family member and their mate. They are of our family crest.” He explained. “I took this with me when we left Italy. I was looking for the moment to gift this to you. Which is why it is one of a few gifts.”

“It’s absolutely stunning craftmanship. The goldsmith had a talent. I love it. Especially knowing it comes not just from you but your family as well.” She smiled shyly. “A part of me worries I will not be up to their expectations of what your mate should be.”

“You are more than worthy in their eyes, little one.”

“You said something about multiple gifts?” Adley queried hesitating on the hint. “What else have you planned?”

“You are off work for a whole week. I have planned some things for us to do whilst in the city and when we go for some hikes up the mountain. I wish to leave some air of mystery to it.” He gave a half grin.

She sighed but embraced him none the less. She leant her head on his chest, which began to vibrate from a small purr. The golden flares from his aura embracing both.

“While I am not the biggest fan of surprises, I look forward to this kind. Memories.” She smiled. “I apologize in advance if you get forced to eat anything tonight.”

“We’ll work around it if we can.” He comforted her and led her out into the hall.

* * *

Adley took a break leaning on the balcony of the restaurant they were currently in. The city of Seattle was settling down for the evening and late night around them. Stars were twinkling in the clear sky above. She had a glass of champagne in hand. She stared up at the sky a wide grin upon her face. She wasn’t drunk but was feeling the effects of the alcohol. Edward had roped Bella away at eight in the evening knowing Adley was about to get her polluted on the wine.

Marcus approached leaning on the wall stopping them from falling. “How have you enjoyed the night so far?”

“I’m still basking in it. Currently I am trying to pace myself away from Anna. She’s evil.” Adley huffed downing her drink.

“Your siblings and cousins adore you.” He smiled wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

“Too much at times.” She leant on his chest.

“Addie, there you are! The elderly people are leaving, a few of us want to go to the karaoke bar a few doors down. We need you.” Anna declared tossing the doors to the inside open.

Brown eyes zeroed in on the couple. Behind her Jordan came out, smiling to the two. She could see he was flushed red already.

“How many people Anna?”

“Mae, her girlfriend Chris? Cole, Chelsea, Ash, Mi-Soo, Lee… us?”

“Around eight or nine of us.” Jordan replied holding his to be wife still.

“Is she alright to even continue?” Adley nodded at her sister.

“She’s more sugared up than drunk.” He replied.

“She, is here and listening, now can we go? Come on Adds.” Anna pleaded. “Your boyfriend should hear your lovely voice.”

Adley laughed finishing her drink. “I can confirm it is not lovely.”

“She doesn’t sound like a dying cat but she isn’t selling concerts.” Jordan clarified to Marcus.

He’d heard her sing, now and then in her kitchen preparing food. His curiosity piqued he guided Adley to the door to go join her cousins. Adley took her tipsy sister’s hand and pulled her through. The braved the cold to the Karaoke bar down the road a bit. The place was quite popular amongst young college kids.

Adley had spent a lot of time here. They selected a booth with the machine and some sound proofing not to hurt the ears of the many patrons. They ordered a round of Soju.

“What kind of alcohol is Soju?” Marcus queried.

Adley paused tilting her head. “You’ve probably never had anything beyond wine or ale at most.”

“Correct.”

“It’s a strong alcohol made from rice and barley. Popular in South Korea. The owner is from there and gets it imported. It can make you drunk quickly if it’s not watched on the percentage, some of this can go upwards of 50% content.” She replied, leaning into his side, they had sat near the edge of the booth. “Can vampires even drink?”

“If the human is suffering from alcohol poisoning, but not from the drink itself.” He advised.

Adley took a drink from one of the green bottles near her. She shuddered at the burn. The familiar taste of after class intoxication.

“Anna, you’re up first. Since you are the eldest!”

“That she is, Noona you may go first.” Cole bowed to her, a smirk on his face.

Anna smacked him on the back of the head. “Loser.”

The night faded by with Adley only consuming a few Soju’s and many wings from the bar. She had Marcus to thank for slipping her some water between drinks and songs. The rest took to getting cabs. Soon it flitted down to Anna, Jordan, her, and Marcus. She was light headed but not beyond capacity as her sibling.

“Adds, Happy birthday!” Anna yelled wrapping her arms around Adley.

She caught her older sister by the waist as Jordan was red in the face. She rolled her eyes laughing. “Unnie, can you not balance on your own?”

“My head is spinning.” She huffed.

“Marcus do you mind if we drive them home?” Adley asked looking up to him.

“Of course,”

Marcus disappeared to go get the Jeep. She looked over to Jordan who had wandered over to the corner to rest his burning head on the brick of the building.

“Don’t wander too far, Jordan Kim, I will personally hunt you down.” Adley warned.

She didn’t need to lose her brother-in-law because she was holding Anna. She sighed as the man wandered further down the darker alley. She bit her bottom lip.

“Ibrahim?” She hissed.

No response. Only the passing cars and people passing to continue home or somewhere else. It was nearly one in the morning. Adley sighed.

“Jordan Kim.” Adley yelled.

No reply.

Her heart picked up as the silence of the alley came to her. She pulled Anna along with her to stare down the dark alley way. He seriously could not get far.

“Jordan!”

“Jordan… Babe?” Anna called scrunching up her nose.

“Adley…”

She turned to see Marcus. “Get her in the car,”

She pushed her brother towards him. A group of young adults passed causing him to need to proceed at a human pace. She used the distraction to go looking. She stumbled a few steps heart slamming in her chest. Where the fuck had he gone?

She stumbled.

Jordan was laying his head on the wall. She sighed rolling her eyes. Goddamn man gave her a heart attack. She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him upwards. Marcus was at his side hauling the man up. They got into the car and headed to drop the couple off then home.

* * *

Adley’s head was foggy, she blinked a few times peaking out of her blanket cocoon. She braved the cooler room air searching the rest of the bed. It only took a few pats to find the cool body.

She turned and nuzzled back into the blankets leaving room for her nose. She was pressed against his chest, which was shaking with the slight laughter.

“Good morning,” He murmured.

She lifted the blanket enough to glare up at him. “Unless there is food involved, I’m sleeping ten more hours.”

“Your mother is cooking bacon and eggs I believe she said when she awoke.”

Adley propped herself up to sit up. Marcus moved to accommodate her.

“You better not be teasing me.”

“I would not dare to tease you about something so serious.” He held his hand on his heart. “Especially not in the home of your parents. It is best to keep some decorum.”

“Ah!” She pushed away from him. “Too early and my head is still too groggy for dirty promises.”

“I am innocent on where your mind went.”

“Lies.” She tossed the blanket over him to get up.

Marcus had her on her back hands above her head on her bed in a blink of an eye. She stared up at him. Merlot eyes darkened to burgundy. His lips mere millimeters from hers, teasing her.

“I only suggested little one, not to desecrate the memories of your family home. I am not beyond the temptation of making you scream in pleasure.” He caught her lips.

Adley’s stomach fluttered as he did. Trying in vain to get her hands free. He pulled back after a few kisses.

“Now be a good girl and get showered.” He ordered releasing her.

“It’s too early in the morning to develop a praise kink…” She shook her head to clear it.

Her shorts became too uncomfortable to remain in them. She grabbed a change of clothing and a towel so she could wake up. Best for a cold one.

* * *

She was quick to dress in a pair of yoga pants and a three-quarter inch tunic shirt. It was Early Sunday and she wanted to escape to the mountains, so she didn’t need to go to church with her parents. Marcus’ cell phone rang. She raised a brow, but he murmured off it was Ibrahim.

She padded down to the kitchen where Oma was cooking and Appa was sitting at the table with coffee and the newspaper.

“Good morning Addie, did you have fun?” Appa asked glancing up from his paper.

“Yes, it was lovely. Thank you.” She bent down to hug him.

“Of course, we always celebrate your birthday. Each of you mean so much to your Oma and I. Your partner, where is he?” He questioned.

“He was called for business. A breech occurred, they needed him to pop into the office this morning.”

“He is a busy man.” Oma observed looking over to her.

“Such is the life of CEO of a family business.” Adley shrugged.

“Yes, Oma said. Italy, is where he is from? My future grandchildren I hope will spend time in the states as well as Italy.” Appa voiced.

Color fell from her face. “Anna told you?”

“Aunt Janet.” Appa replied closing his paper. “While I will miss having you close, you will always have our support. He makes you happy.”

“Very.”

“Then it seems we will have family trips to Italy and you to us. He has a good job to support you and a family.”

“We haven’t even spoken about kids yet.” Adley chuckled shaking her head. “You’re making it seem like we’re getting married tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow, three years… I will still walk you down the aisle. I watched how he looks at you, like the you are his sun. He is as in love with you as you are him. Caught in orbit together.”

“He is the one.”

It wasn’t a question from Oma. Who came over with two plates of eggs and bacon, and laid it down in front of the two.

“It’s stupid to ask, but how do you know?”

“I sense your emotions, like with Bella and her soul wound. You have this utter happiness to you, like she did with Mr. Cullen last night.”

“I will not press too much into the details of going to Italy and what transpired. I have a hunch there is more than being in a coffee shop together. I will leave it be, at least I know you are happy.” Oma squeezed her hand.

“Does Papa, or Grandpa sound better?” Appa asked picking his paper back up.

“Appa, I’m not pregnant nor planning just yet.”

“I can think this over, you have siblings.” He chuckled.

"Yes and you've been teasing me mostly."

"Where do you want the wedding to happen? Any season in mind?" He questioned. 

"Appa! I haven't gotten that far."

"Well hurry with that. He seems like good man."

"In-su Choi, leave Addie alone. She is still twenty four." Oma warned across the table, there was mischief in her dark gaze. "I always liked Spring weddings."

"Ah!"

* * *

They arrived at the cabin after spending a good night at a downtown restaurant. They’d done the Glacier Basin Trail, seven miles of hiking. Her legs were burning from the elevation. It had been worth the five hour hike, an hour spent for Adley to get a few photos of the ice sheet and the mountain along with the lake. She was excited to be able to edit some of the photos to blow up for her walls. She’d gotten a good photo of Marcus and her sitting on the edge of the look out.

Ibrahim had climbed a bit further out to take the shots for them. She shut off her camera for the night. She stretched out her back as they entered the cabin. Marcus brought the two suitcases in. They’d be spending some time here it seemed. Adley kicked off her boots and her jacket she hung it up rubbing at her back muscles. She hadn’t over done it by any means but she hadn’t done a serious climb in over a year.

Another reminder she needed to begin regularly working out. She slipped her three quarter sleeve shirt off and balled it up. It left her in her camisole. Cool hands began pressing lightly into her back and neck.

“Sore?”

“Very, but it was so worth it. I have some amazing shots I can blow up and have made into a few portraits for my rooms. I’m excited to see the ones of us to edit a few things and then have them printed.” She smiled turning in his arms. “They are after all the first few of us.”

“I believe they will be some of the first well done ones of myself. I’m sure Sully will be happy to see them. She’s unfortunately got very few of myself.”

“We’ll need to rectify that, seriously, you’re too handsome to not photo. You are so photogenic.” She blushed.

“Thank you little one,” he caught her chin pulling her in for a chaste kiss. “Why don’t you go soak in the tub to relax your muscles.”

He pulled back. She nodded looking up through heavy lids. “A grand idea.”

She tossed her shirt at him and made her way to the bedroom. In the doorway she slid down her pants and panties looking over her shoulder. She met his gaze. A blush reddened her cheeks running down her neck. Marcus was left staring intently after her, while his phone went off. She chuckled padding her way over to the bathroom.

It was just as grand as she remembered. The sand tiles. She ducked below the counter grabbing a few soaps and a puff. She started the water allowing it to fill once she found the perfect temperature. She turned to the mirror over the sink and counter. She slipped her sports bra off tossing it to the floor.

Her brown nipples puckering at the cooler air, her heated skin had cooled during dinner but the cabin air did seem colder. She cupped her breasts before running her hands over her soft sides. She pressed her finger tips into her lower back messaging out the slight sting she was feeling. She stretched rolling her shoulders out.

She pulled the ponytail holder out of her hair only to wrap it up quickly in a top knot and tie it in place. She wasn’t in the mood for wet hair. She turned to climb into the tub. She dropped to the bottom. The warm scalding water lapped at her shoulders as she sunk into the little grove in the side seat.

This. This is what she needed. The hot water took it’s time to loosen her muscles. Adley leant back on the tub edge sighing. She let her eyes flutter shut as she took a few calming breaths. The water was at her neck line when she shut off the taps. She reached over for the jets to get them going.

“Perfection.”

“The bath, or the temptress inside of it?” A deep voice questioned.

Adley’s eyes shot open. She sat up slightly.

Marcus was standing with his shirt off. He still had his pants on. She trailed her eyes over his pale chest. Broad and well toned. She gulped seeing the happy trail that disappeared below his belt line. She gulped, her throat suddenly dry.

“Do you mind the company?” He questioned.

She shook her head. “By all means.”

She mentally groaned at the crack in her words. She watched him.

Marcus made a show to undo his belt. The dark leather… no, no, no… belts that expensive were not meant to be used as restrains… she gulped.

He undid the buttons leaving him in his boxer briefs. Adley’s eyes widened, her blush extending to her chest. Her heart raced as she stared directly at his groin.

Good lord above. He wasn’t even erect nor straining she groaned. Was it a blessing or would it be a curse for him to be proportionate all around? She blinked a few times breaking her trans. Marcus chuckled sliding off the underwear and slid into the tub. He came to the ledge she was on and lifted her. He settled her on his lap, mindful to where she landed. She looked up teeth embedded in her bottom lip.

“You need not worry of that tonight, surely you are exhausted.” He murmured.

He took to getting the soap and began messaging it on her back with a cloth. He had her stand the lather the soap over her arms and legs. He took his time to message and fondle her breasts. He rolled her nipples between his pointer finger and thumb. 

Adley gasped. “I’m not apposed to other activities.”

“I can tell.” He purred.

He turned his attention to her core. She gasped as he left the cloth in the water, he moved her legs apart supporting her on her knees around him, he lightly traced his fingers through her folds. She gasped losing her balance.

She fell forward. Marcus caught her breast in his mouth. She moaned. He teased her below, running fingers through to her opening. He ran a circuit between her opening and clit. He pushed a finger in whilst his thumb worked her clit in a clockwise motion.

“Marcus…”

“Yes love.” He pulled back from her chest.

She pulled him up for a searing kiss. His lips domineered hers while he continued his ministrations below. She gasped while he pushed her higher and higher, winding her up the climb of her ecstasy. He added a second finger stretching her. She shuddered, he took the timing to request access to her mouth with his tongue. She relented. Lust crashing around her. She buckled her hips forward seeking release.

It was quick to find, she shuddered in his embrace. He muffled her cries. She fell limp on his lap. Her core bumping into his very much erect cock. She pulled back panting, lips swollen. She caught his onyx gaze.

She reached to in front of her. Under the water she wrapped her hand around his length, he was quite large, she realized in girth and length. It’d been a while since she’d had sex. Let alone given oral sex or a hand job. She began to stroke his length.

A deep growl built in Marcus as she did. She kissed his jaw and down his neck. “Little one, you do not need to —”

“I want to. Marcus, please.”

She whispered kissing her way up his neck.

“Let me return the pleasure to you. It is my birthday after all… I’m ready Marcus… I want to.” She pleaded, breathless.

In a mere flash he had Adley up and on her back. He pushed her one hand into the bed, while he reclaimed her lips with his. He nestled between her open legs. He ran his hand along her side.

“Are you wishing to completing this next step?”

She groaned as he ran the head of his cock, over her heated core.

“Words, little one.” He teased her running his length over her with a quick thrust.

“Fuck me Marcus.”

“As you request.” He caught her lips in a kiss, thrusting against her once more.

She moaned tossing her head back into the blanket below her. He latched onto the skin at her neck. She ran her hands over his back and into his hair.

He pulled back a bit.

She whimpered at the loss.

“Marcus…”

“Patience little one.” He chuckled kissing her jaw and lips.

He lined the head of his cock up with her core. She bit her bottom lip. He pushed in.

Adley groaned closing her eyes. The slight burn in her aroused core, he pushed inwards to her. She gasped once he was fully sheathed within her. She gasped feeling heat all around her. She looked at Marcus who had propped himself up on his elbows above her, his hair curtained around their faces. His aura spilled out around them. lust, gold outshined it, as the two colours fought for dominance. It coated into a big burst.

love. Absolute perfect love. She reached up pressing a kiss to his lips twice, before thrusting upwards, encouraging him to move. She was full. The growing need needed him to move. He set a steady pace. Slow at first pulling out until it was just his tip inside before thrusting in.

She groaned.

Marcus was returning the enthusiasm as she caught onto the rhythm they were setting. Increasing in the pleasure that filled them. She held onto him when the peak was coming into view. She shut her eyes. The coil in her core was pulling tighter with each thrust, he switched just slightly forward.

“Ah!”

He adjusted to hit the spot again, and again.

“That’s it little one, let yourself go.” Marcus encouraged, rumbling of his baritone echoed in his chest. He pressed into her fully increasing in speed.

“Marcus!”

Pure pleasure. Slammed around her.

She clenched down with her climax.

Marcus held her close as she shuddered collapsing into the bed. He thrusted into her a few more times before his own climax hit. He held close to her. She whimpered at the cool feeling of his seed.

A few breaths and he pulled out. She shivered when he did pulling her close. She let her eyes flutter shut once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I adore all of you patient and faithful readers! Seriously, nearly 2000 hits? jeez :O I am shocked and happy. it's been a busy week but over all doing well. I do go on vacation soon from work from the 18th to the end of march so I am planning a few more chapters. [it's a home vacation stay safe with covid!] we'll get back to plot soon ;)


End file.
